Mon frère, mon mec, mes potes et moi
by Noan
Summary: [Eplilogue en ligne... Attention Chaud ..]Un membre du C.I.E sauve les fesses du lieutenant colonel Maxwell. Mais qui est ce drôle de gars?
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une fic qui m'est tombée sur le coin de la tronche, il y a quelques jours...

**Le but** : Mettre 01et02 ensemble...

**Pourquoi: **Pour le plaisir de les emmerder un peu!

**Disclamer: **On va pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie... Ils sont pas à moi... Sauf Noa Löwe qui est rien qu'à moi!

Bon, je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut mais si ça vous plait, faîtes le moi savoir!

Ca fait toujours plaisir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**1er chapitre: **

**AC 202, Los Angeles, Chinatown:**

OU EST- QU'IL EST! NOM DE DIEU!

_-_

_- Lieutenant Löwe, voici votre nouvel ordre de mission._

_- Oui colonel Une._

_-_

K'so! Ils l'ont quand même pas encore écorché!

-

_- On soupçonne un trafic de gundanium dans le sud de la Californie._

_-_

'Tain, j'en ai marre de cette mission de m...

Et marre de ces couloirs à rallonge de m...

-

- _Vous devrez infiltrer un des gangs les plus terribles de Los Angeles._

_-_

'Tain de bordel de m... Y'en a combien des cellules dans ce boui-boui!

-

_" La vache! La chance! tu vas pouvoir te dorer la pillule sur la plage..._

_Moi, ils m'ont refilé un dossier pourri sur un trafic de drogue sur L1."_

_-_

La prochaine fois qu'on me dit que j'ai de la chance, JE HURLE!

Nan mais c'est pas vrai...

Mais t'es où ducon!

-

_Ouais, le soleil de Los Angeles, c'est le pied..._

_Sauf quand on bosse les trois quart de la nuit pour un taré..._

_Pas que ça me change de d'habitude mais bon..._

_Trop crevé pour taper la bronzette..._

_-_

Si je me grouille pas, je vais faire foirer deux ans de mission.

IL va finir par remarquer mon absence.

Et ça c'est pas bon pour mes ch'tites fesses.

-

_Infiltration en douceur._

_Barman dans le club qui sert de base à ce fameux gang._

_Devenir leur serveur attitré en faisant un peu de gringue à un crétin qui me prend pour une fille._

_Et surtout, lui montrer que je suis bien un gars en l'étalant à motié mort au sol en moins de 2min._

_-_

Allez mon tout beau, fais moi un petit signe.

Chais pas, un petit cri, même un gémissement me suffirait...

S'te plait, me fait pas regretter de venir sauver ta natte.

-

_Se faire repérer par le chef parce que j'ai ravalé la façade d'un de ses gorilles en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire._

_Se voir proposer une petite place dans le gang..._

_Et l'a refusé._

_-_

Encore... Dix minutes de recherche et j'aban...

" Huuummm..."

-

_Il faut savoir se faire désirer._

_Je lui ai montré qu'il n'était pas vraiment bien protégé et que moi, je pourrais très bien faire l'affaire une fois qu'il aura expédié l'autre pour incompétence..._

_Il reviendra me faire une autre proposition plus intéressante..._

_Ces abrutis sont tous les mêmes._

_Depuis Oz, il n'y a vraiment aucune difficulté à infiltrer quoique ce soit..._

_-_

Yatta! Je le tiens!

Un petit coup de poignard laser...

KAMI.

SAMA.

Ben, on dirait que j'arrive juste à temps.

Il t'ont pas épargné mon p'tit gars.

-

_Un crétin je vous dis._

_Je suis devenu son meilleur ami en l'espace de trois semaines._

_Pathétique._

_Ce boulot n'est vraiment plus amusant._

_Vais peut-êt'e demander une autre affectation quand cette mission sera fini._

_-_

Allez! Zoup! On se casse!

" Hum..."

M..., t'es pas un poids plume mon pote!

Enfin, c'est pas comme si t'étais en état de courir non plus!

Let's go guy!

-

_Seulement, j'étais son meilleur pote en dehors des affaires..._

_Et ça, c'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais._

_Il a fallu presque un an avant qu'il ne me fasse suffisament confiance pour me raconter ses petits secrets..._

_Sur l'oreiller._

_On fait comme on peut!_

_Rien que de penser à ce gros porc..._

_Beurrrkkkkkkk!_

_-_

Il va m'en falloir du temps pour te raffistoler un peu...

Encore heureux que tu ne saignes pas trop.

Comment t'as fait pour te faire épingler comme ça.

Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans ce gang de nazes...

-

_Presque six mois pour avoir mon mot à dire dans son bizness._

_Et attendre gentillement LA GROSSE OCCAS' pour les prendre la main dans le sac..._

_" Xei?_

_- Quoi?_

_- On a choppé un préventer. Il fouinait un peu partout._

_- Amenez le en bas, je verrai après._

_- Ok."_

_-_

Bon...

Maintenant, je fais quoi pour l'autre guignol qui pionce bien gentillement dans le fauteuil passager de mon superbe coupé Mustang.

Je vais l'emmener chez moi, je verrais après.

-

_J'en ai pas cru mes oreilles sur le coup._

_Quel imbécile était venu fourtre ma mission en l'air!_

_J'espérais vraiment pour lui qu'il était bien entraîné._

_J'ai dû assisté à quelques séance de torture et pourtant c'étaient pas les premières mais..._

_J'ai eu mal au coeur... _

_Vraiment..._

_Il allait subir..._

_-_

Bien, mission accompli.

Déshabiller l'imbécile heureux qui avait eu de la chance que ce moi qui soit infiltré, pas un autre.

Je dénigre pas le travail de mes collègues mais je le suis le plus ancien espion du commando.

Espion depuis l'âge de neuf ans, ça forge un certain savoir faire...

...Oo!

Bordel! lls n'y sont pas aller de mains mortes...

-

_Ouais, il devait être dans un sale état, vu ce que mon cul a subit pendant 2 jour._

_La violence à l'état pure excitait ce pervers et c'est moi qui en prenait pour mon grade._

_Fais chier!_

_Je ne pouvais le laisser se faire massacrer sous mon nez sans rien faire._

_Et, accessoirement, faire quelque chose pour que je puisse de nouveau m'assoir._

_-_

Ok, il faut faire vite.

C'est bien plus grave que je ne le pensais.

Il porte bien plus de contusions, de brûlures et je vous en passe, sur sa peau pâle que je ne l'avais cru au premier abord.

Je suis bon pour aller chercher tout mon matériel médical.

Ouais, avec la guerre, on avait pas toujours un bon médecin sous la main, il fallait s'adapter.

-

_En plus, il en était fier de sa boucherie!_

_C'est comme ça que j'ai su qui était entre leurs mains et franchement, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à y croire: le lieutenant-colonel Duo Maxwell, ancien pilote du gundam Deathsythe._

_Tous les cinqs sont devenus de vrais héros parmi les préventers._

_Pourtant, hormis nous, personne ne sait qui ils sont._

_Moi-même, je ne connais que le visage d'un seul, Wufei Chang, avec lequel j'ai eu une mission en commun._

_Je ne connais les autres que de nom._

_-_

On va commencer par une piqure de morphine, sinon tu vas douiller grave!

Alors... j'attaque par où?

Parce que là, j'ai vraiment l'embarras du choix...

Par un bout ou par l'autre...

Bon... En avant pour les pieds...

-

_J'esperais vraiment que le peu que nous savions, refletait les réelles capacités de ces hommes._

_Il allait en avoir besoin._

_Bon ce soir, je n'ai pas d'obligations, je vais m'y mettre de suite..._

_Please..._

_Faîtes qu'il soit encore en vie..._

_-_

Fuuuuiiiii...

Eh ben...

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un pareil cas entre les mains...

Il garderait à vie certaines marques de brûlures qui auraient presque nécessité un greffe de peau.

Sinon, 4 côtes cassées, 2 félées, l'avant bras droit brisé en plusieurs endroits, un genou vrillé et 2 doigts de la main gauche massacrés. Me demande encore comment cela n'a pas nécessité une amputation...

Va bien falloir que tu restes ici quelques jours...

-

_Seulement, je ne savais pas où il était enfermé exactement et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que cette baraque ressemble à une prison fédéral... _

_C'est pas un vain mot!_

_Près de deux heures pour le trouver..._

_En vie..._

_-_

_-_

ET MERDE!

Je vais me faire massacré...

Je me suis endormi chez moi.

Ca va pas le faire...

" Huuuummmmmmm..."

Ah.

Tiens.

Mon invité forçé se réveille?

Tant mieux.

Il faut qu'on parle un peu, mon pote!

" Lieutenant-colonel Maxwell?

- Mmmouais...

L'empoté...

- MAXWELL!

- Qqqqquuuooiiiiii? Yuy, lâches-moi...

Et ce mec était à l'article de la mort hier?

- Je ne suis pas le lieutenant-colonel Yuy, lieutenant-colonel Maxwell.

- Hein?

- Dîtes! J'ai pas que ça à foutre moi!

Enfin un regard...

Pas trop tôt!

- Vous êtes...

- Celui qui a sauvé vos fesses, le lieutenant Noa Löwe, membre du C.E.I.

**_C_**ommando d'**_I_**nfiltration d'**_E_**lite.

- Gneuh?

Soupir

- Je suis sous couverture dans le gang qui a trouvé le moyen de vous mettre la main dessus et d'avoir failli vous tuer. Vous savez tout. Je ne reviendrais pas de la semaine, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Les placards sont pleins, pas utile de sortir. Quand vous vous sentez prêt, je laisse la clé de ma voiture ici. Je viendrais les chercher au QG quand j'aurais fini ici.

- Vous avez risqué votre mission.

- Si je peux sauver le cul d'un de mes camarades, je le fais, c'est tout. Sur ce...A bientôt, lieutenant-colonel.

Voilà, voilà...

Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment une suite CA?

A vous de voir...

Kisu.

Noan.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme j'ai eu les cinqs reviews, merci de m'encourager, que j'attendais pour me décider à mettre la suite: LA VOILA!

Pour la petite histoire, c'est un cadeau que je me fais à moi... Vi, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire et j'ai eu envie d'apparaître dans une fic Gundam W. Voilou...

Donc, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

Noan.

**2ème chapitre:**

**Ac 202, QG des Preventers, Sank.**

Afin finie.

'Tain de mission de merde!

Rapport tapé et envoiyé.

LES VACANCES!

-

_C'est que j'ai eu un peu de mal à sauver mon boulot._

_Xei était loin d'être content d'avoir pedu son nouveau joujou._

_Il m'a fallu trouver des trésors de persuasion pour le convaincre que je n'y étais pour rien._

_-_

Temps que j'y suis, je vais passer prendre des nouvelles de mon grand blessé et récuperer les clés de ma voiture et de mon appart.

C'est que je l'aime bien ce petit appart à Los Angeles, maintenant que j'ai le temps d'aller taper un peu de bronzette...

-

_- De tout façon, 'neko, tes gorilles peuvent te confirmer que je suis rentré chez moi hier soir et que je n'ai pas bouger depuis..._

_Ouais, me faire confiance..._

_Tant que je restais visible à tout moment de la journée et de la nuit._

_Mais il croyait quoi? _

_J'suis pas un p'tit bleu moua!_

_Andouille!_

-

Premièrement trouver le bureau du lieutenant-colonel Maxwell.

Et ça, c'est pas une mince affaire, à croire qu'ils sont mieux protégés que la Présidente Peacecraft.

Bah, vais bien y arriver...

Ca fera que la deuxième fois que je le cherche partout pendant deux heures...

-

_Et accessoirement, trouver un bon bouc-émissaire dont j'ai troué la cervelle pour pas qu'il me balance._

_Manquerait plus que ça._

_Une grosse merde en moins à surveiller._

_C'est toujours ça de pris._

_Moi cynique?_

_Nan._

_C'est juste une impression..._

_-_

Youp!

Encore un couloir et j'abandonne...

Demanderais à Une pour mes clefs.

Heureusement que je l'ai déjà rencontré parce que sinon, j'aurais fini par croire que le Shinigami n'existait pas...

Oh.

Tiens.

Je connais ce catogan...

- Lieutenant-colonel Chang!

-

_Bref, un gros chargement de gundanium en provenance de L2 fut prévu quelques semaines plutard._

_Quand je suis rentré voir si mon supérieur était toujours là, il avait déjà filé._

_4 jours..._

_Il s'était remis drôlement vite malgré toutes ses blessures._

_Tant mieux, je n'aurais plus à m'en soucier, j'avais autre chose à faire._

_J'allais à la pêche aux gros._

_-_

- Noa... Ca faisait longtemps, tu n'étais pas en mission?

- Si, une réussite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors?

- En fait, je cherche le lieutenant-colonel Maxwell.

- ...

- Il a les clés de ma voiture et de mon appart.

- Maxwell et toi, vous...

- Naaaaan...

- Comprends pas.

- Je t'expliquerais plutard, c'est un peu long.

-

_Peu après, j'avais découvert qu'un soldat des preventers avait vendu l'ex-pilote du Deathsythe._

_Il n'a pas fait long feu, pouvais pas risquer de l'avoir dans les pattes._

_J'ai vaguement remercié le système mis en place par Heero Yuy en ce qui concernait le C.I.E._

_Nous sommes une section à part chez les Preventers._

_D'ailleurs, moi, officiellement je suis artiste peintre._

_Je n'ai aucune existence en tant que soldat._

_Par contre, le gouvernement adore mes tableaux..._

_-_

- Ok, tu me renconteras ça à l'occasion.

- Pas de problème...

- Pour trouver Maxwell, va au troisième étage et dis à la secretaire que c'est moi qui t'envoie.

- Doshite?

- Tu ne passeras pas sinon.

- Ok.

-

_Je suis l'artiste japonais préféré de la Présidente..._

_De tout façon, elle a pas vraiment le choix._

_Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait ce que je faisais._

_Hypocrite va!_

_Nan, soyons gentil, diplômate..._

_J'l'aime bien Rélena._

_-_

Ok, nous voilà au troisième...

C'est sordide.

C'est tout gris...

Moi qui aime la couleur!

" Je peux vous aider?

- Oui mademoiselle, vous allez sûrement pouvoir mettre d'un grand secours.

Sourire extra brit

- Je viens de la part du lieutenant-colonel Chang. Je dois voir le lieutenant-colonel Maxwell.

- Et vous êtes...

- Si je vous le dis, je devrais vous tuer...

Sourire extra extra brit

-

_Il est bien dommage d'ailleurs que je ne sois pas plus enclin que ça à la gente féminine parce qu'elle est vraiment jolie et je l'aurais bien courtisé malgré que je sois 2 ans plus jeune qu'elle._

_Oui, vraiment séduisante..._

_Je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas encore mariée avec la orde de courtisans qui lui court après.._

_Bah, tant pis, je préfère les beaux asiatiques..._

_Pas parce que je le suis, nan..._

_De tout façon, hormis mes yeux légèrement bridés et ma peau halée, ça ne se voit pas DU TOUT!_

_-_

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire pour vous...

- Je plaisantais, dîtes lui que Noa Löwe demande à le voir... C'est une histoire de cadeau pour la présidente.

- OH! LE Noa Löwe des peintures qui ornent toute la salle de bal et dont elle est absolument folle?

Tiens, j'ai été mauvaise langue avec Réléna...

- Oui.

- Attendez ici, je reviens de suite.

- Je ne bouge pas...

-

_Je suis blond cendré comme on dit, en gros mes cheveux sont presque gris et mes yeux sont verts clairs..._

_J'ai un physique plutôt bizarre, je vous l'accorde, mais il est un atout non négligable pour gonfler mes draps d'un nouvel amant..._

_Je suis métissé japonais, et encore j'en suis pas sûr, mais métissé quoi?_

_C'est ma question existencielle perso..._

_-_

- Le peintre Noa Löwe.. Pour un cadeau pour Rél... Vois p... AH Noa Löwe!

- Je le fais entrer ?

- Oui oui, faîtes le entrer.

- Eh bien lieutenant-colonel, je vois que vous allez mieux...

- Sara, laissez-nous, s'il vous plait.

- Oui monsieur.

- Le peintre Noa Löwe? Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

- C'est fait pour. Et je ne vous ai pas laissé le temps de le faire.

- Mouais... Je suppose que vous êtes venu récuperer vos clés...

- Oui et accessoirement voir comme vous alliez. Vous êtes parti très vite malgré vos blessures.

- Aime pas rester assis.

- Alors... ces blessures?

- Cicartisées grâce à vous. Vous êtes sacrement calé en médecine d'après Sally.

- J'ai pas mal de notions...

-

_Je n'ai pas connu ma famille._

_J'avais bien un frère mais nous fûmes séparés très tôt et avec la guerre, il est probablement mort maintenant._

_Bah..._

_Avec le métier que j'ai, c'est peut-être pas plus mal d'ailleurs..._

_Je pourrais pas le faire correctement, j'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille..._

_-_

- Asseyez-vous...

- Cela vous dérangerait-il que je vous tutoie? Parce que je suis pas sensé être un militaire moi.

- Oui bien sûr Noa, j'aurais dû m'en douter et je TE dois un peu la vie...

- ...

- Et ta mission?

- Un succés!

- Parfait, je m'en serais voulu de t'avoir fait échoué... Un café?

- Oui volontiers...

-

_En y pensant, j'ai pas vraiment d'ami non plus._

_Du plus que je me souvienne, j'étais entraîné pour devenir le meilleur dans ma branche..._

_D'abord par un clan Yakuza, ensuite Oz avec laquelle j'ai appris à manier tous types d'armes et enfin les rebelles, j'étais peut-être un simple soldat mais j'étais livré avec un cerveau moi. _

_Alors j'ai retourné ma veste..._

_Mais j'ai jamais établi de liens avec qui que se soit..._

_Pas le temps._

_-_

... oui Sara...Je vais leur emmener le plateau...

- Heero?

- J'ai besoin de toi sur un dossier.

- Ok... Noa...

- Pas grave, on se verra une porchaine fois...

- Tiens, tu fais quoi ce soir? Je t'invite à dîner à la maison...

- Ce serait un honneur...

-

_Ni l'envie..._

_Tout seul, on souffre pas._

_Et puis, je fais un boulot qui me prend les trois-quart de mon temps._

_2 ans de mission pour 3 mois de vacances..._

_C'est pas une vie..._

_Je vous jure..._

_A 20 ans, je devrais peut-être changé?_

_-_

Il me le présente son pote au lieu de le laisser sur le pas de la porte.

Je veux le rencontrer moi, Le Heero Yuy.

- Bien puisque c'est réglé...

Paf

- J'suis con quand même... Heero, je te présente le peintre préféré de Rélena: Noa Löwe...

- Noa ...Löwe...

- Je suis ravi de...vous...rencon... Kami-sama... Odin...

-

Duo a dû mal à comprendre ce qui se passe sous ses yeux.

Heero semble choqué.

C'est la première fois qu'il voit une tel expression sur son visage.

Et les yeux de Noa brillent de larmes contenues...

Lentement, Heero donne le plateau de café qu'il a encore dans les mains à son ami et s'avance vers le peintre-espion.

D'un coup, le temps reprend ses droits et Noa se jette dans les bras du préventers.

- Kami-sama...Arigatou... Tu es vivant...

Duo se demande s'il n'est pas de trop dans la pièce mais avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste vers la porte:

- Duo...

- Vouiiiiii...

- Je te présente mon petit frère...

- WWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?

-

-

Alors continue... Continueras pas?...

A vous de voir...

Kisu.

Noan.


	3. Chapter 3

Me demandez pas le pourquoi du comment de ce titre pourri! Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse .

Un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et Yumi en particulier à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, parce qu'elle m'a pas laissé son mail...

En bref, voilà la suite

**3 ème chapitre.**

**Ac 202, maison des preventers Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner et Chang.**

Dans la cuisine...

"Q: Hey Duo?

D: - 'Lut Quatre...

Q: - Dis, c'est qui le koalo qui prend Heero pour un eucalyptus?

D: - Son petit frère...

Q: - HEIN?

D: - Vouiiii...

-

_Dans le salon..._

_Je n'en reviens pas..._

_J'étais tellement persuadé qu'il était mort que je n'ai pas fait une seule recherche depuis la fin de la guerre..._

_Tellement obnibulé par l'obtemption de la paix puis la mise en place de celle-ci et enfin le boulot en général que j'ai oublié de vérifier..._

_Juste au cas où..._

_Quel idiot! J'aurais pû le retrouver depuis si longtemps..._

_-_

Dans la cuisine...

Q: - Maismaismais...

D: - Je sais, je n'étais pas au courant non plus. Je te sers un café?

Q: - Oui merci... Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne?

D: - Il faut croire mais il faudrait demander à Tro' et à Wu'. Un sucre, c'est ça?

Q: - Non pas dans le café. Si Trowa l'avait su, il me l'aurait dit. Quant à Wufei...

W: - On parle de moi?

-

_Dans le salon..._

_Finalement je vais peut-être changer d'affectation ou même démissioner._

_Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je vais tout faire pour le garder._

_Presque 15 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu..._

_Mais il a toujours cet éclat dans ses immenses yeux cobalts qui ne peut pas me tromper._

_C'est lui, c'est sûr..._

_-_

Dans la cuisine...

W: - Pourquoi Noa est dans les bras de Yuy, je croyais que c'était avec toi qu'il avait un ticket?

D: - Avec moi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?Un café aussi ou un thé?

W: - Un thé. Ben, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure au QG, il te cherchait.

D: - Oui, j'avais les clés de son appart et de sa caisse. Un sucre et un peu de crème?

W: - C'est ça.

Q: - Euh dîtes, je comprends rien là? Pourquoi tu avais ses clés? Tu le connais?

D: - Oui et nan. Il m'a sauvé la vie à Los Angeles...

Q: - Ok mais ça explique pas les clés...

D: - Si tu me laissais finir Quatre, je pourrais...

T: - Bonjour.

Q: - Habibi.

D: - 'Lut Tro'.

W: - Barton.

T: - Depuis quand Yuy a une vie amoureuse?

-

_Dans le salon..._

_Je les vois passer les uns après les autres depuis toute à l'heure._

_Va peut-être falloir leur expliquer._

_Ils sont sûrement en train de se monter le chou, surtout Quatre et Duo..._

_En particulier Duo!_

_Je profite encore un peu de sa présence entre mes bras et on y va._

_-_

Dans la cuisine...

D: - C'est pas son mec, c'est son frère.

T: - Non, il est mort.

Q: - ...

D: - ...

W: - ...

Q: - T'étais au courant?

T: - Oui, il me l'a dit quand nous étions au cirque.

D: - Tu vois, il ne te dit pas tout!

T: - ...

D: - Pourtant c'est Heero lui même qui me l'a dit, je l'inventes pas. I run, I hide but...

W: - Oui, oui, on sait Maxwell.

-

_Dans le salon..._

_" Koneko..._

_- Humm, niisan?_

_- Il faut aller leur expliquer._

_- A qui?_

_- Aux autres colocataires._

_- Y a pas que Duo et toi?_

_- Non, il y a aussi Wufei, Trowa et Quatre..._

_- Alala... Les compagnons d'armes devenus amis... Comme c'est mignon!_

_- Passe moi ton cynisme. Kami-sama, il est passé où mon tout petit frère qu'il fallait que je protège?_

_- Il a grandi."_

_Ils se lèvent._

_-_

Dans la cuisine...

D: - Wuwu!

W: - Je vais te la faire bouffer un jour ta tresse!

D: - Vivi, c'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit!

T: - Alors c'est vrai, son frère est vivant.

Q: - Oui. Je suis très heureux pour lui...

T: - Moi aussi.

H: - Je suis content de l'entendre...

Duo eut un coup de coeur... C'est la première fois qu'il voyait un sourire si doux sur son visage. Il n'en était que plus beau.

Alors qu'Heero racontait rapidement leur histoire...

-

_Nous fûmes trouvés par Odin Löwe, un tueur à gages alors que nous étions très jeune..._

_-_

Et plus il regardait les deux frères, plus ce qu'il lui avait échappé la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Noa, lui sautait aux yeux.

Bien qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, on ne pouvait nier leur lien de sang.

Leurs yeux se plissaient de la même manière alors qu'ils plongeaient ensemble dans leur souvenir.

Ils avaient grandi séparement mais leurs gestes ou même leurs attitudes semblaient se calquer les uns sur les autres...

Duo était fasciné par ce lien qu'ils les unissaient malgré les années et la séparation.

Il enviait presque le jeune peintre d'avoir cette complicité avec Heero.

_-_

_Puis Noa fut enlevé alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans..._

_-_

Les autres aussi n'en pensaient pas moins.

Quatre vivait avec une intensité acrue toutes leurs émotions. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti aussi bien, baigné par ce bonheur immense d'avoir retrouvé un être cher alors qu'on le pensait disparu à jamais...

-

_Je l'ai cherché longtemps mais Odin fut tué..._

_-_

Trowa était clairement heureux pour son ami.

Il avait bien mérité ce petit miracle après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire admettre une bonne fois pour toute les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour un certain natté.

-

_C'est là que J m'a pris sous son aile pour faire de moi un pilote de Gundam..._

_-_

Et Wufei... Wufei buvait jusqu'à la lie tous les sourires que le jeune homme leur adressait.

Il le connaissait déjà mais il n'avait eu à faire qu'au soldat voir un peu le camarade mais il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça...

Oui, il devait bien s'avouer que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il l'avait trouvé terriblement séduisant...

Mais là... Il était magnifique.

-

_Avec la guerre, je n'ai pas pu continuer et après, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose..._

_- Duo, je te remercie du fond du coeur..._

_-_

D: - Hein? Quoi? J'ai rien fait.

H: - Si, si tu n'avais pas fait une connerie pendant ta dernière mission, nous ne nous serions pas retrouvé...

D: - Je t'en foutrais moi des " conneries"...

N: - D'autant qu'il n'y est pour rien, vous aviez une taupe dans votre service.

D: - QUOI?

Q: - HEIN?

T: - ...

H: - Tu peux t'expliquer?

N: - Une jeune recrue avait vendu ses renseignements pour que Xei sorte son petit frère de prison.

D: - Shit! Il va falloir...

N: - J'ai abattu le gars et ai déposé une demande de compléments avec mon rapport.

Q: - Sont pas frères pour rien...

W: - J'aurais dû voir la ressemblence, on a bossé ensemble...

D: - C'est pas tout ça, mais c'est mon tour de faire la cuisine! Allez ouste! Je vous veux pas dans mes pattes!

W: - T'es fais pas, trop dangereux de rester avec toi dans cette pièce quand c'est toi au fourneaux!

D: - WUWU!

W: - Wufei! Maxwell!

Et alors qu'une énième course poursuite s'entâme entre le deux pilotes...

N: - Je peux de donner un coup de main? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné pour quelqu'un.

D: - Ben..heu...Si tu veux...

-

_Les quatres autres pilotes sortirent, laissant les deux cuisiniers ensemble._

_Heero est heureux, très._

_Il a retrouvé son frère et il semble apprécier ses amis._

_Et Duo._

_Surtout Duo._

_Il serait peut-être temps..._

_-_

N: - Je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète?

D: - Essaie toujours, je verrais après si je peux te répondre...

N: - Qui a-t-il entre mon frère et toi?

-

-

Ca prend une drôle de tournure...

Vais encore quelque part que j'avais pas prévu au départ...

Bref, c'est pas grave.

A bientôt.

Kisu.

Noan


	4. Chapter 4

C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre.

Où comment Noa se sert de son expérience et des bruits de couloir pour...

Nann, vous le direz pas, sinon à quoi ça sert que je triture ma cervelle pour pondre un nouveau chap!

Bref, y a qui doute, d'autres qui sont sûrs et y a ceux qui disent rien...

Ca vous avance pas vraiment hein!

Merci pour votre soutien!

En prime, vous avez un lien dans mon profil vers un portrait de Noa.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture:

-

**4ème chapitre:**

Un silence tendu répondit à Noa.

Cette question avait complètement pris au dépourvu le pauvre Duo.

Etait-il si flagrant dans ses tentatives désespérées de ne plus s'intéresser à son ami?

Etait-il si visible que c'était bien plus que de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de l'ancien pilote du Wing?

La main du natté se crispait nerveusement sur le manche du couteau qui lui servait à émincer les oignons.

-

" Gomen..."

-

Le plus jeune était loin d'être un idiot.

Il avait bien senti les liens qui unissaient les 5 anciens pilotes quand il s'étaient retrouvé au milieu d'eux quelques minutes plutôt.

Une solide amitié aux allures de liens de sang forgée sur les ruines de leur passé respectif.

Et lui arrivait, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, brisant leur quotidien, leur stabilité si chèrement acquise.

Il était un nouveau paramètre à prendre en compte et en était parfaitement conscient.

-

"... déformation professionnelle..."

-

En outre, s'il n'avait pas ou peu de vie sociale, il avait des oreilles et les rumeurs allaient bon train dans les couloirs du bureau du C.I.E.

Ils n'avaient que ça à faire de toute façon quand ils n'étaient pas en mission.

Et il s'était abreuvé des rumeurs sur les anciens pilotes de Gundam. Il avait toujours admiré leur courage et leur détermination...

Un vrai fanatique des bruits de couloir!

-

" J'aime bien..."

-

Il savait donc par oui dire que son frère était quelqu'un de très froid, que Duo Maxwell était exsessivement expansif mais vraiment dangereux si on ne faisait pas attention, que Quatre Raberba Winner avait une gueule d'ange mais qu'il ne fallait pas si fier, que Trowa Barton semblait indifférent à ce qu'il l'entourait mais rien ne lui échappait et que Wufei Chang avait un sens aigu de l'honneur.

De plus, la presse people n'avait absolument pas oublié l'héritier de la Winner Corps'. Même si elle n'avait pu obtenir un cliché de celui-ci, les fiancailles du jeune homme avec le sous-directeur du très en vogue cirque Bloom, Trowa Barton, avait fait grimper les tirages quelques mois auparavant.

-

"...savoir où je mets les pieds..."

-

Et bien des choses qui s'étaient produite plutôt dans la journée, avaient éveillé l'intêret de l'agent Löwe.

Peu après cette incroyable rencontre, Noa les avait laissé à leurs dossiers après avoir décidé de se retrouver à 18h devant le bâtiment principal des Preventers pour honnorer l'invitation à dîner.

Il avait d'ailleurs profiter de ces quelques heures de répit pour demander un dossier de démission, sa rencontre avec son frère ayant accélérer sa décision de quitter le vie de soldat.

-

"...avant de les mettre..."

-

Son frère avait semblé inquiet du mutisme dont faisait preuve son ami alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux en voiture.

Noa, assis à l'arrière, les avait longuement observé.

Les demi-mots et les silences semblaient avoir leur propre signification, ne les gênant aucunement pour se comprendre.

Les regards amplis d'inquiétude et de douceur répondaient à d'autres, pleins de doutes et d'incertitudes. Même les traits un peu crispés de leur visage étaient un autre langage bien à part que seul Duo et son frère comprenait...

Et Noa n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas faire la différence entre une très solide amitié et l'amour.

Pour lui, il était évident que ces deux là s'aimaient profondement...

Ce fut même un geste particulièrement intime de son frère qui apaisa son ami.

-

"...dans le plat."

-

Heero conduisait.

Et sans quitter la route des yeux, il avait glissé ses doigts à la base de la nuque de son passagé. Il n'avait pas eu une once d'hésitation, comme si ce geste était une habitude...

Sous la petite caresse, le natté s'était très vite détendu et avait commencé à accabler le jeune peintre de questions.

Un véritable interrogatoire en règle, dissimulé sous l'humour et les sarcasmes...

-

" Heero est juste un ami."

-

Mais ça n'avait été que passagé. Arrivé à la maison, son attitude s'était de nouveau assombri quand son frère l'avait fait assoir sur ses genoux dans un des grands fauteuils du salon.

Un câlin qui leur avait manqué à tous les deux pendant presque 15ans.

Mais l'américain avait eu un peu mal au coeur de voir ce jeune homme, fraîchement débarqué, avoir les faveurs de celui qu'il aimait alors que lui ...

Et il s'en voulait de cette réaction!

-

" Mouiiii..."

-

Noa s'était tourné vers Duo.

La tension qui émanait de son corps était palpable...

Tous les muscles de son dos semblaient tendus à l'extrème, prêt à déchirer le fin débardeur noir que le jeune homme portait.

C'était justement pour éviter ce genre de tension que le jeune peintre avait préféré être direct avec l'américain.

Plus vite, il saurait comment son frère vivait, avec qui et comment, plus vite il pourrait s'y faire une place!

-

"... T'es vraiment mordu..."

-

Un fin sourire orna les lèvres du natté alors qu'il le regarda par dessus son épaule. Il avait bien compris la tentative du métis...

Noa tenta vainement de retenir le rire qu'il sentait monter devant la tête qu'affichait son vis-à-vis.

Les oignons avaient eu raison de l'ancien pilote du Deathsythe. Ses yeux étaient rougis et il faisait des efforts surhumains pour que les larmes de sa défaite culinaire ne coulent pas.

-

" Tu ne t'es pas regardé!"

" Hein?"

-

Duo désigna le grille pain, recouvert de chrome, seul objet de la cuisine capable de lui renvoyer son image.

Le peintre s'étrangla avec son propre rire...

Sa peau ambrée se couvrait par endroit, d'une fine couche de farine, ingrédient nécessaire au gâteau au chocolat qu'il était en train de préparer.

-

" Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!"

-

Les rires redoublèrent alors qu'un combat à coup de farine et autres projectiles alimentaires indéfinissables faisait rage dans ce qui avait été, un jour, une cuisine!

-

-

-

" Je ne voudrais pas te paraître pessimiste mais es-tu sûr que..."

" Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Trowa... Je ne saurais expliquer comment mais, au fond de moi, je sais que c'est lui, j'en suis sûr..."

" Alors nous sommes très heureux pour toi."

" Merci Wufei."

-

Quatre, lui, avait complètement déconnecté de la discution en cours.

Il ressentait, par vague, la malaise de son ami.

Un mélange étouffant de joie pour Heero, d'une jalousie malsaine et d'un sentiment grandissant de culpabilité semblait écraser son esprit.

Il pensa aller l'aider à gérer tout ça mais la présence même de l'élément pertubateur à ses côtés l'en dissuada.

Par contre, le jeune arabe ne parvenait pas à cerner l'espion et cela le troublait. L'esprit de ce jeune homme se protégeait contre toutes intrusions, un peu comme le sien ou celui de l'ancien pilote du Wing. Et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Mais jamais même maintenant qu'il était plus ouvert aux autres, Quatre n'arrivait toujours pas à le sonder...

De ce fait, il hésitait à faire confiance à cet inconnu bien que son ami sembla très sûr de lui...

-

Un immense éclat de rire coupa net son chemin de réflexion, les entrainant tous les quatres vers la cuisine.

-

" DUO!"

" NOA!"

-

Les deux sus-nommés tirèrent la langue de concert, l'un vers Heero, l'autre à Quatre avant de repartir dans leur fou rire, étalé sur le sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

-

" Baka..."

" NARDIN! NETTOYEZ MOI CA TOUT.DE.SUITE!"

-

La cuisine était dans un état indescriptible et les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas en reste.

-

" Désolé Heero..."

" Trowa..."

" Hum?"

" Ta gueule!"

-

La pièce était couverte d'une fine pelmlicule de farine.

Une bataille en bonne et du forme entre Duo et Noa avait ravagé la pièce, détendant subtilement l'atmosphère entre eux.

L'américain avait enfin trouvé le compagnon adéquat pour réaliser ses innombrables conneries.

Et peut-être même un allié de poids pour avoir ce que son coeur rêvait de posséder.

-

" Je compatis Heero. 2 comme Maxwell..."

" Wufei... Omae o korosu!"

" Je sais, je sais..."

-

Malgré son envie d'être très en colère contre les deux imbéciles, il ne pouvait réfreiner la vague de soulagement qui déferlait en lui.

Les 2 êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux semblaient s'entendre comme larons en foire. Même si cela augurait un stress permanant pour ses nerfs, il en était particulièrement heureux.

-

" On finit le dîner?"

" Un!(1)"

" Tu vas pas t'y mettre!"

Oo?

-

Ce fut au tour d'Heero et des autres de rire, bientôt rejoint par l'américain.

-

" Nani?"

-

-

(1) Ouais.

Suite à une critique sur la mise en page pas trop clair, j'ai essayé de m'améliorer bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment évident avec un ffnet qui refuse systématiquement d'accepter ma mise en page...

Si à tout hasard ça n'est pas mieux, dîtes le moi, j'essayerai de nouveau!

Et si ça vous a plu aussi! XDDD.

Sur ce,

Kisu.

Noan.


	5. Chapter 5

CA Y EST! J'ai enfin un an de plus!

Et pour la peine, voici un chapitre de plus...

On rame encore un peu avant qu'il y est un peu d'action.

Merci à tout le monde pour vos encouragements!

Sur ce petit intermède,

Bonne Lecture.

-

-

**5ème chapitre:**

-

-

Ce soir-là, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses en observant les 5 ex-pilotes.

Certaines qui confirmaient les rumeurs à leur sujet et d'autres bien plus intéressantes.

-

Le repas s'était passé dans la bonne humeur mais si je sentais une certaine méfiance de la part de Quatre et Trowa à mon égard.

C'était légitime et le contraire m'aurait vraiment étonné.

Les trois autres l'étaient un peu moins.

J'avais sauvé la vie de Duo en risquant la mienne et ça, il ne l'avait pas oublié.

J'avais déjà travaillé avec Wufei, il avait donc une bonne base pour se fier ou non à moi et il savait, après 6 mois à travailler en étroite collaboration qu'il pouvait compter sur moi pour protéger ses arrières et moi de même.

Et Heero, même s'il acceptait facilement ce miracle, je savais pertinement qu'il vérifirait dès le lendemain l'exactitude de tout ce que j'aurais dit pendant cette soirée.

Je ne suis pas stupide et j'aurais fait exactement pareil dans son cas. On a toujours du mal à faire confiance à un sort qui ne vous a jamais voulu beaucoup de bien!

Quatre et Trowa attendaient de pouvoir se faire une réelle idée de moi.

Normal...

De toute façon, on ne peut pas s'entendre avec tout le monde non plus... Ce serait trop beau et nous serions au chômage...

-

-

Nous avions, Duo et moi, finalement réussi à faire quelque chose d'à peu près mangeable, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

La dernière fois que j'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat remonte à une mission que j'ai faite pendant la guerre...

Nous l'avions justement mangé accompagné d'un café, dans le salon.

En parlant de café...

-

_" J'ai encore eu droit à mon café offert au resto d'en face. Ils savent vraiment s'y prendre pour faire revenir le client"._

-

Si j'ai cru au départ qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion anodine, les différentes réactions autour de la petite table ne manquaient pas d'intêret quand on savait observer ses congénaires...

Et j'adorais faire ça!

-

_Un sourcil qui s'arque._

-

Si mon frère avait fait preuve d'un enthousiasme visible cet après-midi, je me suis vite aperçu que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ce qui expliquait la mauvaise humeur du début de soirée de Duo.

Il avait vite repris son attitude, " je suis un mec super fermé, tant pis si ça te plait pas" et il m'avait été assez difficile d'en tirer autre chose qu'un minuscule sourire...

Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Duo, il était nettement moins crédible...

En y regardant de près, on pouvait déceler un léger tressautement du sourcil...

Je penchais pour la jalousie...

-

_" Le serveur te drague."_

_Ton neutre._

-

J'appris aussi que Duo n'était pas aussi expansif que ça lorsque ça le touchait de trop près.

Et le regard trop intense qu'il jetait à mon frère qui, bien sûr, ne voyait rien, démentait son apparente légèreté.

Il était très discret quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments... Enfin tout dépendait du point de vue...

-

_" Mais nan..."_

_Un oeil qui pétille très discrètement..._

-

Je ne semblais pas être le seul à attendre la prochaine réaction de Heero.

Il n'y avait donc que les deux concernés pour ne pas voir ce qui était si évident pour les autres.

Et c'était bien connu qui si vous disiez à deux personnes que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, elles ne vous croyaient absolument pas...

Ah les amoureux!

Nous eûmes d'ailleurs droit à un, oh combien léger, petit froncement de sourcils.

Evidement, s'il n'y mettait pas du sien, on en avait pour des années à attendre le Happy End.

-

_" En plus, il est vraiment pas mal du tout..."_

-

Quatre avait sûrement trouvé le fameux haussement de sourcils un peu faible pour la jalousie qui devait dévorer son ami.

Je pouvais voir le stratège à l'oeuvre pour une autre raison qu'une annonce d'attentat ou un problème dans son entreprise.

-

_Coup de coude dans des côtes qui s'y attendaient très certainement._

-

Quatre appliquait à tout et à tous ce fameux don pour la stratégie même si ça lui valait quelques remontrances de la part de son compagnon dont je n'avais pratiquement pas entendu la voix de la soirée bien que l'éclat amusé dans son oeil vert semblait vouloir dire qu'il savait exactement où son " petit ange" allait.

-

_"... mamour, je donnais juste mon avis."_

-

Mes avis moi qu'il plaçait doucement ses pions pour l'avoir ce fameux Happy End.

Ils devaient sûrement l'attendre depuis longtemps...

J'avais souvent entendu Réléna se plaindre de l'étonnante froideur dont faisait preuve Heero Yuy à son égard.

Je l'avais, d'ailleurs, souvent traîté d'imbécile pour refuser une si charmante compagne mais jamais à voix haute, je ne suis pas non plus suicidaire.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant.

Il était difficile de rivaliser avec Duo Maxwell et s'il n'avait pas été l'élu du coeur de mon frère bin...

-

_" Vous parlez du superbe métis afro-américain qui sert au Terminal?"_

-

Ben, je pouvais toujours donner un coup de main sans avoir l'air d'y toucher...

C'est vrai qui l'était vachement mignon le gars même si le genre " je sais que je suis super beau et je m'en sers" ne m'attire pas plus que ça.

-

_" Si on aime le genre narcissique... Oui."_

_" Wu', j'ai dit qu'il était pas mal, pas que j'allais tomber dans son lit! Je n'ai pas faim à ce point."_

-

Du coin de l'oeil je vis la mâchoire d'Heero se décripser sensiblement.

Il était aussi mordu que l'autre en face, c'était dingue!

Il faudrait la jouer fine avec ses deux aveugles...

Déjà, me mettre les trois autres dans la poche, pas moyen d'avoir une bonne stratégie si on se tirait dans les pattes.

Au moins sur ça, on devrait arriver à s'entendre, c'était mon frère, c'était leurs amis...

Enfin, il fut temps pour moi de partir, j'avais encore un peu de route. La chambre d'hôtel que les Preventers avaient loué pour moi n'était pas à côté non plus.

Je ne suis jamais arrivé à la porte.

-

" Hey, reste ce soir, on a une chambre d'ami...

- Merci Duo mais je ne voudrais pas non plus m'imposer.

- Tu ne t'imposeras jamais.

- Niisan...

- Il a raison, il y a suffisement de place.

- Merci Wufei.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord...

- Si même Trowa le dit...

- Arigatou..."

J'ai peut-être été mauvaise langue avec Quatre... Décidement, c'était devenu un travers qui avait tendance à revenir par période.

Etais-je devenu si cynique?

-

Je repartis le lendemain non sans avoir promis à Heero de rester quelques jours à Sank avant mes vacances à Los Angeles.

Je m'étais rapidement rapproché de Duo et de Wufei.

Avec Wufei, c'était beaucoup plus facile. Il y avait déjà une certaine confiance entre nous et j'adorais le voir se prendre de passion pour tel ou tel sujet, il était si beau dans ses moments là...

-

J'en avais profité aussi pour ramener mon dossier de démission. Il était devenu évident pour moi que je ne pourrais plus travailler correctement en sachant que j'avais quelqu'un à l'arrière. Il était maintenant hors de question de ne croiser mon frère qu'une fois tous les deux et encore quand nos emplois du temps respectifs nous le permettaient.

C'est ainsi quand moi d'une semaine, ma vie fut chamboulée à jamais.

Et je ne m'en plaignais pas, loin de là!

-

-

Je sais qu'on avance pas beaucoup mais le prochain chap sera un peu plus vif, enfin je crois!

Kisu.

Noan


	6. Chapter 6

Je vais pleurer...

Je viens de finir ce chapitre qui annonce une très très longue histoire...

Pffffffffuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii... Je m'étais promis de ne plus faire de fic trop longue mais bon, celle là je tiens à la finir même si j'en ai pour 20 chapitres...

Enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

-

-

**6ème chapitre:**

Je ne suis jamais parti à Los Angeles...

-

Le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée, je suis allé déposer mon dossier de démission sur le bureau de mon lieutenant-colonel, qui évidement, a refusé net.

Mais je ne lui laissais absolument pas le choix.

Il me prit la tête pendant près de 3 heures pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Histoire qu'il n'aura jamais en totalité.

-

" Gomen ...ano... j'ai retrouvé un membre de ma famille que je croyais mort, je ne serais donc plus aussi efficace, je suppose que vous comprenez..."

-

De tout façon, même s'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pareil!

Il voulut le nom et je lui ai répondu non, sécurité oblige..

Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui mais, je ne voulais pas devenir une faiblesse dans la cuirasse d'Heero Yuy et puis, accessoirement, j'avais pas envie qu'on vienne me faire chier par la même occasion.

J'avais souvent entendu mes collègues me dirent qu'il était particulièrement canon et qu'elles et qu'ils, aussi d'ailleurs, donneraient cher pour pouvoir l'approcher...

Alors non, non et re-non!

Et puis c'était la paix depuis près de 5 ans, j'étais en droit de vivre tranquillement ma vie, meilleur élement du commando ou pas.

Je n'ai fait que ça depuis ma plus tendre enfance, c'est à se demander comment ai-je pû trouver le temps d'apprendre la peinture...

M'enfin...

Il accepta bon gré, mal gré.

C'est ce que j'ai cru au départ.

-

Le colonel Une me détrompa 3 jours plutard...

-

" Vous avez soulevé un problème interne et comme personne ne vous connait en tant que soldat au sein du corps principal des Préventers, vous serez, vous et votre équipe composée des hommes de votre choix, affectés au sein des différentes compagnies de ce même corps. Cependant, vous devrez prendre position au sein de l'une des compagnies du lieutenant-colonel Maxwell puisque la fuite vient de l'un de ses subordonnés."

-

J'aurais dû la voir venir celle-là.

-

" Bien entendu, seul les cinq lieutenant-colonels en charge seront informés de votre fonction réel.

Votre démission sera prise en compte à la fin de cette mission qui commencera lundi matin à votre prise de service."

-

Je la déteste!

Et mes 3 mois de vacances?

Et ma farniente attitude?

K'so! J'aurais dû le buter ce gars et basta.

Je vous en foutrais des consciences professionnelles...

'Tain, même mort, il me pourrit la vie!

-

Et me voilà rendu devant la porte de mon nouveau supérieur avec un nouveau laptop sous le bras et la liste complète de tous les hommes qui forment les Preventers dedans...

-

" Je vous laisse le soin d'annoncer vous-même la bonne nouvelle à Maxwell puisque vous vous connaissez!"

-

Sadique...

JE LA HAIS!

-

" Oh Noa? Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite?"

-

C'est ça...

Marre-toi...

Tu rigoleras moins quand tu sauras pourquoi je suis là!

-

" Si tu veux voir Heero, il est de garde et...

- Je suis venu vous voir Lieutenant-colonel...

- ...gneuh? Qu'est-ce que...

- Je préfèrerais que nous en parlions à l'intérieur."

-

Il s'efface de l'entrée pour me laisser passer, son regard complètement halluciné posé sur moi.

Tu m'étonnes.

C'est la première fois que je porte ce fichu uniforme.

Ouais, ouais, un uniforme des Preventers, coupé sur mesure, avec mon nom sur la poitrine et mon grade sur les épaulettes.

Major Noa Löwe.

La chienne...

J'ai perdu 4 grades dans cette histoire moi!

-

Je pose mon matériel sur la table de la cuisine, sous le nez de Wufei.

-

" On te manquait tant que ça?

- J'aurais préféré...

- C'est quoi cette tenue et tout ton barda là? Et pourquoi tu m'as appelé par mon grade et...

- Si tu le laissais parler Maxwell, il pourrait te répondre.

- ...

- Merci.

- Alors?"

-

Je me tourne tout sourire vers Duo.

-

" Tu es mon nouveau supérieur hiérarchique!"

-

Si je m'attendais à une quelconque réaction, je ne fus pas déçu.

Deux carpes...

-

" WHHAAAAATTTTTT?

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

- Oh non, restez, lieutenant-colonel Chang, vous êtes aussi concerné."

-

Je crois que vu le ton amèrement ironique que j'emploie, ils ont très bien compris que ce qui m'amène pue.

-

" C'est à dire?

- Lundi matin, tu trouveras une petite note sur ton bureau pour te prévenir que je viendrais sûrement fouiner dans tes affaires... professionnelles bien sûr!

- Tu nous intéresses Noa!

- C'est quoi cette histoire?"

-

Ok, ils sont vraiment au courant de rien, et dire qu'il faudra que je refasse mon speech à Quatre, Trowa et Heero.

Il va être gai ce week-end!

C'est parti!

-

" 19 de mes hommes et moi-même ont été désigné pour enquêter parmi vos troupes suite à ma petite découverte à Los Angeles et qui a failli te coûter la vie!

- Une enquête interne?

- Oui Wufei. Pour ma part, je suis affecté à la 3ème compagnie commandée par Duo puisque la taupe en faisait partie. Il y aura un de mes hommes dans chacune des compagnies du corps principal des Preventers, toutes sous vos ordres."

-

Ils me regardent tous les deux comme si je venais de leur raconter une histoire à dormir debout.

Ok, j'avoue qu'elle est sacrément dur à avaler mais bon, ce putain de grade sur mon épaule, je l'invente pas!

Oh misère...

-

" Dans le régiment d'Heero sera affecté

. à la 1ère compagnie: Emmi Smith,

. à la 2ème: David Kravelov,

. à la 3ème: Erwann Stönberg,

. à la 4ème: Andreas Wolf.

Dans le tien Duo:

. à la 1ère: Sorata Hashiwa,

. à la 2ème: Sara Coran,

. à la 3ème: moi,

. à la 4ème: Miguel Cadro.

Dans le régiment de Trowa:

. à la 1ère: Misao Kimura,

. à la 2ème: Alexiel Zwazosky,

. à la 3ème: Mohan Tandru,

. à la 4ème: Samantha Dolores.

Dans le régiment de Quatre:

. à la 1ère: Thomas Fritz,

. à la 2ème: Maalik Ben Oman,

. à la 3ème: Taima Wendu,

. à la 4ème: Inko Lizare.

Dans ton régiment Wufei:

. à la 1ère: Tahiya Demarc,

. à la 2ème: Moira Edgwech,

. à la 3ème: Seweryn Kariov,

. à la 4ème: Miyako Tatsumi. 

Quatres d'entres eux sont mes meilleurs élements, un par régiment.

Vous n'aurez à faire qu'à eux, les autres seront en totale immersion. Ceux sont les noms soulignés dans la liste sur l'écran.

- Une onna?

- Ne te méprends pas, c'est la meilleure.

- Eh bien, j'espère que cette histoire vaut tout ce bazar!

- Vu dans l'état où je t'ai trouvé chez Xei, ça vaut sûrement le coût de tout vérifier.

- Ouais..."

-

Elle commence bien cette histoire.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi!

Il a risqué sa peau à cause d'une taupe et il se fout de savoir si le reste est clean.

Pincez-moi, je rêve!

Bon, il est 17 heures, je crois qu'il est temps de commencer à travailler.

On fait sauter la cravate et le chemise, le marcel noir suffit bien vu la chaleur qu'il fait en ce moment...

J'aurais été si bien à la plage...

-

" Lady Une a raison, il faut vérifier tous nos soldats. Ja vais chercher mon portable.

- Duo?

- Ouais, j'y vais mais pitié, on bosse dans le salon!

- Comme vous voulez chef!

- Noooooaaaaaaaaaaa!"

-

560 soldats par régiment.

On va en avoir pour des semaines à tout vérifier

Tous mes hommes sont brieffés, il faudra que j'envoie les résultats de cette 1ère ébauche.

-

Avec Duo, nous étudions avec soin tout le passif de l'imbécile tombé entre mes mains et que j'ai pris plaisir à égorger.

Ouais, j'ai adoré massacrer ce traîte...

Wufei, de son côté, a commencé à vérifier le dossier de chacun de ses hommes.

Pffffuuuiiiiii...

Quelle merde.

Vers 21h, 3 cafetières et torticolis plutard, c'est Duo qui brise le silence stressé.

-

" On commande des pizzas?

- En voilà une idée quelle est bonne! Tu veux quoi Noa?

- Tutti frutti si ils font sinon une margharita sans champignon.

- Ok! Wu', toujours la même chose?

- Oui."

-

Ouais, une pause...

Je la hais, je la hais, JE LA HAIS!

-

" Tu voulais pas démissionner?

- Si, mais Une a sauté sur l'occas' pour me refiler cette mission. La dernière...

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ensuite?

- Peindre... J'ai ma petite notoriété, elle devrait suffire à me faire vivre."

-

Je me laisse aller au fond du canapé, les yeux à demi-fermés, posés sur Wufei quand un éclair de douleur me fait me redresser d'un coup.

-

" K'so."

-

J'ai la nuque complètement bloqué.

J'aurais dû me méfier et ne pas faire de gestes brusques... J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances moua!

Je tente de bouger pour décoincer ce putain de nerf mais...

-

" Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!

- Ne bouge plus."

-

Il en a de bonnes lui!

JE PEUX PLUS BOUGER!

Je le vois se lever et sortir de mon champs de vision.

Je me demande ce qu'il est bien parti foutre quand je sens ses mains sur ma nuque.

Doucement, tout doucement, il commence à me débloquer le nerf...

Ce gars a des doigts de fée...

Argh... C'est douloureux mais putain ce que c'est bon!

En 5 minutes, le blocage n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir mais je me garde bien de le lui dire... Qu'il ne s'arrête jamais!

-

" Pourquoi tu veux pas m'en faire à moi?

- T'as Yuy! Demande lui.

- ... gneuh!

- On parle de moi?"

-

J'ai énormément de mal à retenir le fou rire qui je sens monter face à Duo qui ressemble à un poisson rouge hors de son bocal mais un coup d'oeil à Wufei fait plier mes barrières et nous éclatons ensemble d'un fou rire nerveux!

-

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Rien 'Ro, laisse tomber! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu devais pas être de garde?

- Si mais Une m'a renvoyé à la maison en me disant que j'y trouverais de quoi combler mes heures.

Et pourquoi mon frère est là? C'était pas prévu.

- C'est lui qui comblera tes heures.

- Hn?"

-

-

C'est mal parti pour la fic courte, hein!

Bah, avec un peu de chance j'arriverai à vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la fin, enfin, j'espère!

Prenez le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Kisu.

Noan.


	7. Chapter 7

Le calme avant la tempête! Où on explique tout à Heero, où on fait tourner Noa en bourrique, où Duo se marre doucement et où en on apprend que le monde est définitivement petit!

En bref, un chapitre pour rien, juste pour combler mais on y apprend pas mal de petites choses qui pourront aider par la suite.

Je remercie celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et aussi celles qui ont juste lu même si un petit mot pour savoir si vous avez aimé fait toujours plaisir.

Sur ces petites explications qui ne servent absolument à rien,

Bonne Lecture

-

-

**7ème chapitre:**

-

-

Un week-end pourri comme j'en avais rarement passé.

Pourtant voir le visage de mon frère se décomposer à mesure de mes explications et le voir jeter des coups d'oeil à Duo et Wufei pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, avait quelque chose de jouissif.

Pas de méprise.

Plus je le connaissais et plus je l'adorais mais faire naître un quelconque signe de déstabilisation dans son regard si sûr de lui, avait une saveur inoubliable.

J'aime l'emmerder, c'est plus fort que moi.

-

" Erwann Stönberg?

- Ton seul lien direct avec mes hommes infiltrés dans ton unité.

- Et?

- Oh! Mais laisse moi finir, tu veux! Je l'ai placé sous tes ordres parce que c'est un pro de l'info. A vous deux, vous pourrez faire des merveilles.

- Hn.

- Ok... Tiens, voilà quelques infos sur lui. Inutile de chercher ailleurs, tu ne trouveras rien de plus sur lui.

- Hn.

- Ca frise l'entorse à la langue, Niisan...

- Ppfffff...( Duo, Wufei)

- Duo?

- Viiiiii?

- Ta gueule!

- Mais..."

-

Pov' Duo. Il était pas le seul à se marrer discrètement. Mais c'était le seul qu'Heero avait vu...

C'est éloquent non?

Enfin...

Une pizza et une bière chacun plutard, nous nous étions remis à bosser, un portable de plus sur la table basse...

-

J'avais donc pris mon service lundi matin, comme prévu.

Nous n'avions, hélas, guère avancé pendant le week-end.

De tous les dossiers que nous avions complusés, rien n'en était sorti.

Je n'avais rien de concret pour mes hommes.

Ppppfffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Quelle plaie!

-

Les deux derniers étaient rentrés le mardi suivant de mission.

Il a fallu tout recommencer.

Toutes les explications, donner toutes les références, subir les râleries de Quatre et les regards noirs de Trowa.

Heureusement que c'était les derniers sinon j'allais finir par en faire des cauchemars, moi qui ne rêvait que de sable d'or fin, de mer d'azur et de beaux surfers...

-

C'est définitif.

Je hais cet uniforme, je hais ce grade, je hais cette organisation!

Moi qui suis habitué à avoir toute liberté dans mes faits et gestes, seul maître à penser dans la façon de gérer un dossier et là, je suis obligé de suivre les ordres d'une bande d'incompétents notoires...

Moi? De mauvaise foi?

Non mais j'ai une tronche à jouer les coursiers?

J'ai une gueule à courir de service en service parce que l'aspirant dont je dépends a un poil dans la main?

Ce qui me console, c'est de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette galère!

Ouais, je sais, j'ai tendance à être un peu gamin, c'est vrai. Mais bon, on me prend bien pour un bleu!

Et cette putain d'enquête qui n'avance pas.

4 semaines qu'on s'y colle et **RIEN DE CHEZ NIET, NADA, QUE DALLE**!

Rien du côté d'Erwann.

Que dalle du côté de Sam.

Nada pour Maalik.

Et RAS pour Miyako!

Chez moi, ben, c'est pas mieux que chez les autres...

C'est Duo qui va se marrer si on trouve rien.

-

Tous les 2 jours, on relève les données des autres puis on se consulte via un réseau ultra-sécurisé mis au point par Erwann, amélioré par Heero. Même le Peacemillion il a pas un défense pareil.

Nous sommes 10 à avoir accés à toutes les informations combinés.

K'so, je le vois bien là, à se foutre de moi devant son écran.

Baka!

Et j'enrage de savoir qu'il a probablement raison.

Si j'avais su que ce crétin de soldat me ferait aussi chier, je l'aurais dépecé avant de le descendre.

Et l'autre connard qui me prend pou sa bonne à tout faire.

Je vous jure, j'ai le gun qui me démange.

Et avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi et, bien sûr, il est extrêment déconseillé de me pointer chez Heero.

Trop suspicieux.

Trop dangereux.

Si danger, il y a.

-

Pourtant on a pas chaumé.

Avec le concours d'Heero, Stönberg a vérifié tous les derniers accés aux dossiers du personnel.

Sam a étudié tous les plans de la base avec le concours de Quatre puisque c'est sa société qui est à l'origine de la construction des locaux.

Maalik et son équipe ont écopé des allées et venues dans la base.

Et Miyako s'occupe de déterminer les bons profils, c'est la plus calée, elle est consultante psychiatre pour la prison intercoloniale de L3.478.9136.

Avec toutes les données compilées, je me tape les recoupements entre deux courses aux archives et la cafetière de l'étage.

K'so! Ma tête ne lui revient vraiment pas à l'aspirant ou peut-être est-ce parce que le lieutenant me fait des ronds de jambes?

**NON**! Mes dents ne grincent pas!

Brrrrrrrref...

A mes hommes en immersion de déterminer si les noms sortis de la toile sont oui ou non suspect.

Un travail de titan qui, pour l'instant, n'a absolument rien donné du tout.

On en a au moins pour le double de temps pour faire le tour de la question.

On a près de 3000 hommes à vérifier, uniquement pour ceux qui dépendent de la base principale.

-

J'en déprimerais presque de cette situation.

5 semaines que j'ai retrouvé mon frère et je le vois qu'en coup de vent, uniquement pour le boulot...

C'est pas comme ça que les choses vont avancer entre Duo et lui...

Mission de merde!

-

Enfin..

Une petite éclaircie dans ce bourbier.

Il y a quelques jours, un dossier m'est tombé entre les mains. Un truc bidon mais il me fallait l'aval de Duo.

On en a profité pour déjeuner ensemble sans que cela ne choque personne.

Et ouais, enquête interne ou pas, le boulot " normal" devait être fait!

J'ai jamais fait autant d'heures sup' de toute ma vie... A vrai dire avant cette mission, je savais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire...

Ben j'aurais au moins appris un truc pendant cette mission, ce serait bien la seule tiens, je déteste les heures sup'!

-

" Tu ne sais faire que te plaindre No'.

- Mais non, mais non... Râler ouais! Me plaindre? Jamais! Enfin, ça m'empêche pas de faire le boulot.

- C'est sûr. En parlant de ça, ça se passe bien avec Higgins?"

-

Le fameux aspirant qu'un jour je vais pas me contrôler, je vais lui faire bouffer ses dossiers poussiéreux et je vais me faire virer alors que je suis même pas réellement embauché!

C'est pas malheureux...

-

" L'aspirant? C'te tête de con? A la fin de cette comédie, je lui balance mon grade à travers la tronche..."

-

Et lui, il se marre.

Je le hais aussi.

-

" C'est pas drôle. On m'a jamais autant pourri la vie..."

-

Allez un petit changement de sujet sinon je vais faire un meurtre...

-

" Et Heero? Ca va? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelque temps...

- Bah... Egal à lui même, il est juste un peu dégoûté de ne pas te voir plus.

- Hummm... Moi aussi. Et les autres?

- Quatre est tombé en admiration devant Sam et il tente par tous les moyens de la débaucher pour la Winner. C'est Hilde qui va pas être contente."

-

Heu...

Il connait Hilde?

Elle m'a jamais parlé de lui...

-

" Tu connais Mlle Schbeiker?

- Ouais, c'est une bonne amie à moi.

- Ok, enfin, t'as pas de bile à te faire pour elle, Sam est bien trop amoureuse pour la laisser.

- HEIN? Elle aurait pû m'en parler quand même.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit au courant. Enfin Sam dirige sa vie comme elle l'entend!

- Sûr mais elle est bien mignonne ta copine. Je suis certain qu'Hilde cracherait pas sur un morceau pareil!

- P'têt bien. Et Trowa il en dit quoi?

- Il dit qu'il s'en fout, c'est lui qui dort avec.

- Ouais, jaloux quoi.

- C'est ça. C'est même assez marrant. C'est rare de le voir réagir comme ça."

-

Je voudrais bien voir ça.

Ca me fait bizarre de discuter potins alors que ça fait 4 semaines que je vois personne.

On dirait que ça fait une éternité que je les ai pas vu...

Enfin presque...

-

" Et Wufei? Il s'en sort avec Miyako? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui demander.

- Il ne cesse de râler contre son caractère mais il avoue qu'elle connait son travail.

- Je m'en doutais. J'ai grandi avec elle. Ils ont un peu le même caractère, c'est pour ça que c'est explosif."

-

Miyako-san.

C'est elle qui m'a aidé quand le clan de yakusa m'a enlevé.

Elle était là depuis 2 ans, elle s'est occupée de moi comme une grande soeur.

Je suis retombé sur elle complètement par hasard.

-

" Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles aussi...

- Ah?"

-

C'est la sele discussion civilisée que j'ai eu pendant cette mission.

Pas le temps pour autre chose que le travail ni personne pour en avoir une.

-

-

3 semaines et aucun résultat plutard, je décidais que l'enquête avait démontré que le reste des soldats étaient clean.

7 semaines d'un travail de fourmi pour pas grand chose...

Une réunion entre les chefs de groupe et les lieutenant-colonels fut décidé afin de faire un unique rapport que je remettrais, en tant que chef de la mission, à Lady Une.

-

Je m'étais levé d'une sale humeur alors que ce soir signifiait enfin VACANCES.

Du coup, je suis arrivé relativement en retard suite à une dernière esclandre avec mon futur ex-aspirant.

Bien heureusement pour moi que les yeux humains n'avaient pas le pouvoir de tuer sinon, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau.

Je fis mes plus plates excuses à tout le monde avant de m'apercevoir que Wufei et Miyako manquaient encore à l'appel...

J'en fus relativement étonné.

J'avais eu Miyako en visio ce matin et elle semblait presser dans finir.

J'avais juste oublié que Miyako n'était jamais pressée.

_" Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre"_

Son proverbe fétiche.

C'est l'ouverture brutale de la porte sur un Wufei essouflé qui me le rappela.

A son teint bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, je sus qu'il y avait un très gros problème...

-

" Noa, c'est Miyako..."

-

-

Et ouais, tout ne pas aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes! On parle des G-boys quand même.

Nan nan, je ne suis pas sadique mais je vous avouerais que le prochain chap'... Oh, et puis non, je dis rien!

Vous verez bien!

Un petit mot pour dire que vous aimer ou pas du tout, tout critique constructive est à prendre!

Kisu.

Noan


	8. Chapter 8

Parce que je suis super sympa avec mes lecteurs, je vais mettre fin à votre attente! Je suis cool quand même! XD...

Et aussi parce qu'on m'a menacé de représailles...XDDD!

Donc, voilà la suite...

Sur ce, enjoy!

Bonne lecture

-

-

**8ème chapitre:**

-

-

_"Noa, c'est Miyako..."_

-

-

Un blanc suivit l'annonce.

Un blanc-noir dans mon esprit avant que je ne percute la portée de ces quelques mots.

D'un bond, je suis face à Wufei, la main sur son col, le regard menaçant et paniqué.

Il ne dit rien, ne relève même pas que je pourrais très bien le tuer si les prochains mots qui passent la barrière de ses lèvres ne me plaisent pas.

Je ne veux pas comprendre ce que je lis dans ses orbes d'ébène trop intense dans son visage trop pâle.

Je ne veux pas entendre ce que ses traits tirés et son souffle saccadé me disent...

Je n'entends même pas le bruit d'une chaise que l'on râcle ni ne sent le brassement d'air derrière moi.

Seul compte pour moi ce que tout le corps de Wufei me hurle à cet instant.

Seul compte pour moi cette bouffée de haine pour celui qui est porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Une main sur mon épaule me tire brusquement de mon état assassin et mon regard brûlant rencontre celui bien plus froid de mon frère.

Derrière lui, je vois les autres se lever, Duo, à peine à quelques pas.

Lui non plus ne dit, mais je lis dans leurs yeux la même chose que dans ceux de Wufei.

Et avant que mon cerveau n'accepte le message, une main désentrelace mes doigts crispés. Une main douce et chaude, une étreinte apaisante tandis qu'elle me tire vers la sortie.

-

Sans lâcher ma main, Wufei m'entraîne dans le dédale des couloirs vide de toute présence. Le silence ambiant accable un peu plus mon âme.

Il est tard, très tard.

Une course qui me semble sans fin, uniquement rythmée par le bruit sourd des boots qui martèlent le sol carrelé.

Je ne vois que le catogan noir qui se balance inlassablement devant mon regard...

Je sais, je sais ce que je vais trouvé au bout du chemin.

Tout le monde le sait, tout le monde le sent.

Mon coeur hésite entre la rage et la douleur alors que je cours toujours vers je ne sais où.

-

La porte des archives...

Wufei stoppe devant elle avant de se retourner et de jeter un coup d'oeil à mon frère.

Heero passe derrière lui et pousse ce panneau de bois que je n'ai cessé de voir pendant 7 semaines.

-

" Chang..."

-

Je grogne et violement, je me dégage de son emprise et entre à la suite de mon frère.

Miyako-san...

Elle est là, devant moi, morte.

J'ai du mal à y croire mais...

Kami-sama!

Pourquoi elle?

-

J'entends Sam étouffer un sanglot contre une épaule, sûrement Maalik, depuis cette mission qu'ils ont eu en commun sur L4, ils sont bien plus proche.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Erwann enfiler des gants et s'attaquer au laptop de Miyako. Son pragmatisme me fait légèrement sourire mais je sais qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, il travaille pour oublier son chagrin.

Je sens toujours Wufei derrière moi et je regarde Duo se rapprocher du corps.

-

" Je n'ai pas vu ce type d'exécution depuis la guerre...

- Mais Duo, tu...

- Oui, mais j'ai perdu sa trace.

- De qui parlez-vous?

- Tu es trop jeune Sam pour comprendre. Ils sont en train de parler d'un tueur qui officiait pour Oz et que Duo aurait dû abattre.

- C'est exact mais j'ai perdu sa trace après son dernier meurtre. Cela fait six ans qu'il n'est pas réapparu."

-

J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à saisir les mots qu'il prononce, j'ai l'impression que je patauge en pleine brume mais les derniers mots de Trowa et Duo me sortent brusquement de mon apathie.

-

" Ils parlent de celui que les soldats ont nommé le " Mano Nera" à cause de la similitude de ses executions avec celles perpétués par la Cosa Nostra au début du XIXème siècle."

-

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile!

Comment n'ai-je pas percuté ça de suite!

-

" C'est impossible Heero."

-

Mes poings se crispent convulsivement tandis que j'observe chaque détail de la scène. Comment ont-ils fait pour respecter chaque détail...?

-

" Pourquoi?"

-

Elle est agenouillée, face contre le sol, les mains le long du corps et sa chevelure entièrement rejetée sur son épaule droite. Executée d'une balle à la base de la nuque.

Duo, tu vas me maudire...

-

" Je suis celui qu'on a nommé "Mano Nera"...

- Tu es trop jeune.

- A quand remonte ton premier meurtre Heero?

- Trop tôt."

-

Oui, l'assassin de celle que je considère comme ma soeur a utilisé ma propre signature. Je lui ferais bouffer son arme et les minitions qui vont avec quand je mettrais la main dessus.

Mais c'est une erreur que j'utiliserai à mon avantage.

J'ai enterré mon nom de tueur à gages quand je suis passé aux côtés des rebelles.

Sans quitter des yeux le corps sans vie de la seule personne qui m'avait manifesté un peu d'attention, je m'explique.

-

" Odin était un tueur du clan qui m'a enlevé. C'est parce qu'il a fui, sûrement quand il nous a trouvé, que j'ai été enlevé. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à le descendre. Et ils m'ont formé pour le remplacer."

-

Les seules personnes qui connaissaient mon secret étaient le clan yakusa et mon ancienne section d'Oz, les premiers ayant été décimé par les deuxièmes.

-

" C'est Miyako-san qui m'a appris à tuer avant que je ne sache lire et écrire correctement."

-

A ces quelques mots, les mains de Wufei se posent sur mes épaules et les serrent doucement.

Mes yeux sont secs mais ma voix pleure. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment.

C'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne me suis lié avec personne. J'avais déjà cru la perdre une fois...

Heero fut le premier à se remettre et à reprendre les choses en main.

-

" Bien, on reprend tout le dossier.

- Laisse-moi mener cette enquête!

- Non. Le meurtre a été commis sur notre terrain, _et tu es trop impliqué._ Stönberg, tu vérifies tout, son pc, son portable, toutes ses notes, Dolores et Ben Oman, vous reprenez vos postes dès lundi matin jusqu'à que l'on est une piste.

- Löwe-sama?"

-

Erwann, Sam et Maalik se tournent vers moi, attendant ma décision. Je suis toujours leur supérieur hiérarchique mais j'ai beau vouloir jouer les justiciers, Heero a raison, cette affaire me touche de trop près pour que je sois objectif dans mes décisions.

-

" Faîtes ce qu'il vous dit, je leur passe le commandement sur cette mission.

- Bien. Quatre, est-ce possible de leur fournir à tous un nanoémetteur?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Trowa, appelle Sally, on va avoir besoin d'un légiste.

- Oui.

- Maalik, tu es bien biochimiste?

- Oui.

- Va récupérer de quoi faire tous les prélèvements nécessaires, cette affaire doit rester entre nous.

- Ok.

- Wufei, tu rentres avec Noa et interroges le, _prends soin de lui._

- Oui.

- Et Duo, tu restes avec moi."

-

Je suis fasciné par le pouvoir décisionnaire de cet homme. C'est dingue, personne ne bronche. Tout le monde s'en va, sa mission sous le bras. Seuls restent Duo, Heero, Wufei et moi.

Une fois que mes hommes sont loin, Heero s'approche de moi.

-

" Suis Wufei jusqu'à la maison et fais moi confiance, nous trouverons qui a fait ça."

-

Je sais qu'ils y arriveront. Je connais leur passif militaire pratiquement sur le boût des doigts.

Après un instant de flottement, j'acquiesse et m'agenouille près du corps et d'un geste vif, je coupe une mèche de ses cheveux.

Je veux garder un souvenir...

-

" Allons-y".

-

-

Je sais que c'est un peu cours, mais j'ai réussi à le rallonger.

J'espère avoir réussi à bien faire comprendre ce que je voulais faire passer...Je vous avouerai que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire sans m'emmeler les pinceaux...

Au prochain chap'.

Kisu.

Noan


	9. Chapter 9

Allez pour ce chap, je suis super sympa, j'ai fait dans le Kawai, histoire de remonter un peu le moral des troupes et des lecteurs, bien sûr.

Voyez, je pense à vous!XDD

Y a pas grand chose à dire...

Vous avez qu'à lire! Après tout c'est pour ça que j'écris!XD

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture

-

-

**9ème chapitre:**

-

-

Il venait de renvoyer Quatre, Trowa et Maalik se reposer.  
Seul Duo était resté l'aider à effacer toutes traces de la tragédie de cette nuit. Personne ne devait savoir pour Miyako Tatsumi.

Officiellement, elle serait morte dans un accident de voiture. Rien ne devait interférer dans cette enquête.

-

" Ton frère est bien plus doué que je ne l'imaginais. Le Mano Nera est le seul échec de Shinigami."

-

Après avoir remis la salle des archives dans son état d'origine, ils étaient tous deux remontés dans la salle de conférence y mettre aussi un peu d'ordre.

-

" Hn. C'est bien ça le problème."

-

Et si Heero avait tenu le coup jusqu'à présent, les révélations sur le passé de son frère avait mis son impassibilité légendaire à genoux.

En moins de 6 mois, il avait failli perdre Duo, il avait retrouvé son petit frère qu'il croyait mort, avait passé 7 semaines de dingue avec un nombre minimal d'heures de sommeil et, en dernier lieu, il apprenait que la vie de son frère, celui qu'il avait juré de protéger avant leur rencontre avec Odin, équivalait la sienne.

-

" De quoi parles-tu? Tu devrais être très fier de lui!"

-

Oh, il était très fier de Noa.

Le problème ne venait pas du jeune homme mais de lui.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse.

Il s'en voulait, de par son incapacité, de lui avoir imposé cette vie faite de meurtres et de sang.

Il s'en voulait surtout qu'il est dû revivre ça alors qu'il était là, près de lui.

-

" Je suis fier de lui, Duo, très, c'est la vie qu'il a dû subir parce que je n'étais pas là au bon moment dont je ne suis pas fier."

-

Duo ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il parlait mais il savait que c'était une blessure profonde que le nippon évoquait.

Il voyait cette lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux prussiens, la même qu'il savait luire dans ses propres iris quand il pensait à Solo.

-

" Ce jour-là, j'ai désobéi à Odin. Et, alors qu'il était sorti, sûrement pour un contrat, je suis sorti aussi, laissant Noa seul..."

-

Duo ne chercha pas à l'interrompre. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait qu'il s'ouvrait ainsi, laissant libre cours à ces souvenirs qui le torturaient.

Il avait toujours su que le passé de son ami était plus lourd qu'il n'avait pû le laisser entendre.

-

" Quand je suis revenu, Noa avait disparu. Je l'ai cherché des jours et des jours sans trouvé la moindre piste, rien. Ce que Noa ne sait pas, c'est que lorsque je suis rentré à la maison, Odin était pratiquement mort. Il avait pris une balle en pleine poitrine."

-

Heero était tout simplement à bout. Pour la première fois depuis presque 15 ans, il sentait les larmes poindre au bord de ses yeux.

Il en avait vu des horreurs, il en avait perpétré quelques unes, il avait fait la guerre, il avait tué, torturé mais ce souvenir était le plus douloureux, il était sa honte, son fardeau. Pour une connerie, il avait tout perdu.

-

" Si j'avais été là quand il était rentré, j'aurais sûrement pû le sauver mais encore une fois, je n'étais pas là où j'aurais dû être..."

-

Duo se leva et s'approcha d'Heero, prostré sur sa chaise, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Il le redressa un peu et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui était difficle de voir ses yeux qu'il aimait tant, brillants de larmes. Ce n'était tout de même pas les chutes du Niagara mais il semblait si vulnérable qu'il essaya de le réconforter du mieux qu'il put sans un mot, juste en lui montrant qu'il était là et qu'il ne le jugeait pas.

-

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés.

Duo, debout entre les jambes d'Heero, le nez dans ses cheveux, les bras enserrant les épaules de son ami.

Heero n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise et il avait niché son visage contre la poitrine du natté, les doigts crispés sur ses hanches.

-

Ce fut Duo qui brisa l'étreinte. Il lui fit un doux sourire avant de se dégager.

Il était temps qu'ils rentrent eux aussi, les autres devaient sûrement les attendre.

-

" Le principal, c'est que ton frère soit encore en vie et que vous vous soyez enfin retrouvés, non?"

-

Heero acquiessa d'un hochement de tête avant de sourire à son tour.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il ferait sans le natté...

Il ne chercha pas la réponse, trop fatigué, et finit de rassembler ses affaires.

-

" Rentrons! Si ton frère est à moitié aussi perfectionniste que toi, il doit nous attendre de pied ferme.

- Hn.

- Et c'est reparti!"

-

-

Ils trouvèrent la maison silencieuse en rentrant.

Ce n'est quand passant devant le salon qu'ils virent la lueur diffuse d'une petite lampe de lecture.

En s'approchant, ils sourirent tous les deux à la scène qui les accueillait.

-

" Chut."

-

Wufei lisait tranquillement, une paire de lunette de repos aux fines bordures noires sur le nez, une tasse de thé vide sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, à sa gauche.

-

" Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas couché?"

-

Recroquevillé sur ses jambes, Noa dormait du sommeil du juste, sa tête posée aux creux de son épaule.

-

" Il voulait t'attendre pour savoir ce que vous aviez trouvé et à vrai dire, vu la position dans laquelle il s'est endormi, j'aurais eu du mal à me lever."

-

Ni Duo, ni Heero ne demandèrent pourquoi il était dans ses bras. De fins sillons humides sur ses joues étaient visible sous les mèches argentés. Il était évident pour eux qu'il avait retenu son chagrin devant ses hommes mais qu'une fois rentré, il avait laissé cours à sa peine.

-

" Je vais le monter."

-

Doucement, Heero fit basculer son frère contre lui et le souleva.

Il comprenait à présent la remarque du chinois. Si son petit frère avait l'air frèle, il n'en était pourtant pas un poids plume et il se dépêcha de le monter à l'étage.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre d'ami mais il se ravisa. Il entra dans sa propre chambre et déposa son précieux fardeau sur son lit.

-

" Tu as du café frais dans la cuisine si tu veux.

- Ouais, j'en ai bien besoin."

-

Après l'avoir déshabillé et glissé entre les draps, il sortit.

Un café surgit sous son nez quand il prit place en face de Wufei.

-

" Arigatou. Il t'a dit quelque chose qui te semble intéressant?

- Oui et on a un problème.

- Encore?

- Duo...

- Ok, je me tais.

- A la bonne heure. Nous sommes bien d'accord sur le fait que l'assassin est utilisé la technique de ton frère ne soit pas une coïncidence?

- Hn.

- C'est plutôt évident.

- Bien. D'après ce que Noa m'a raconté, peu de gens savaient qu'il était le " Mano Nera". D'abord le clan qui l'a formé et ensuite sa section d'Oz.

- Il t'a bien confirmé qu'il avait fait parti d'Oz.

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il a retourné sa veste que tu as perdu sa trace. Mano Nera a cessé d'exister quand il est passé de notre côté.

- Ca limite les possibilités.

- Oui, son clan a été entièrement décimé par Oz. Il ne restait que Tatsumi-san qu'il n'a revu qu'en intégrant le C.I.E et les 10 hommes de sa section d'Oz, en plus des hauts gradés, la plupart étant mort de nos propres mains.

- Lady Une doit être au courant?

- C'est effectivement une possibilité. Il nous faudra creuser de ce côté-là.

- Parfait. Nous verrons ça demain.

- Ouais, bonne nuit les gars.

- Bonne nuit Duo.

- Maxwell."

-

Le natté monta rapidement à l'étage, pressé de prendre une bonne douche et de se glisser dans son lit, laissant les deux asiatiques seuls dans le salon.

Wufei se leva aussi pour aller se coucher, il tombait de sommeil.

Heero l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras.

-

" Merci de t'être occupé de lui.

- De rien, mais un conseil Yuy, prends soin de lui, il semble fort mais c'est quelqu'un de fragile.

- Hn.

- Bonne nuit.

- A toi aussi."

-

Heero le suivit de peu.

Il entra dans sa chambre et regarda quelques instants son petit frère dormir.

Il le revit, le visage paisible, dans les bras du chinois.

-

" Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de moi dont il est réellement besoin."

-

-

Alors, c'est t'y pas mignon tout ça?

Comme je me suis un peu éloigné de mon objectif de départ, ce qui n'était pas voulu, je me suis permise ce tout petit intermède!

D'ailleurs, le jour où une fic ressemblera à ce à quoi j'ai pensé au départ, je devrais marquer le jour d'une croix blanche, ou faire la fête tiens!

Enfin bref...

J'attends vos petits commentaires sympathiques avec impatience...

A croire que je me nourris de reviews et d'eau fraîche...

Oula, ça devient grave, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Bonne nuit.

Kisu.

Noan.


	10. Chapter 10

Comme vous vous en doutez, VOILA LA SUITE!

**NOTE**: Suite à une review de **Marnie02**, j'ai eu envie de vous lancer un petit **défi.**

_Qui, selon vous, est donc la personne qui aura reconnu Noa au sein des Preventers et est donc à l'origine de cette merde monumentale sans laquelle vous n'auriez rien à lire?_

Pour celui ou celle qui trouvera avant les g-boys, il y a un petit **fanart** à la clé, la scène de Noa dans les bras de Wufei, mon premier coloré sur Pc soit dit en pensant et dont je suis très fière et que j'ai fini ce matin...

Bref, juste histoire de voir si vous suivez... Je plaisante!XDDD

A moi maintenant de vous laisser quelques indices pour vous aidez... ou pas!

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement, ça fait vraiment plaisir et aux autres qui suivent quand même, **ONEGAI**, un petit commentaire de temps en temps, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça donne envie de continuer à vous faire plaisir!

Sur ce,

Bonne chance,

Bonne lecture!

-

-

**10 ème chapitre:**

-

-

Un mal de crâne effroyable lui vrilla les tempes quand il émergea d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Un gémissement douloureux lui échappa quand il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Noa pour se remettre les idées en place. Il sentit ses yeux brûler sous ses paupières closes alors que les évenements de la veille cheminaient vers sa conscience.

Non, il ne se laisserait pas abattre.

Il avait besoin de tout son courage et de toute sa volonté pour trouver le salaud qui avait fait ça.

Il repoussa le douloureux souvenir d'un soupir résigné et retenta, lentement, d'ouvrir les yeux.

Peu à peu, sa vision se fit plus clair et il découvrit un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Dans son brouillard matinal, il paniqua avant de chercher où il pouvait bien être...

OH.

NON.

Il n'avait pas fait ça?

Il se souvenait avoir pleuré tout son saoûl dans le giron de Wufei mais rien en ce qui concernait son couché.Il devait donc s'être endormi dans ses bras. Une jolie rougeur vint colorer son visage à cette pensée.

Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis dans la chambre d'ami?

S'était-il à ce point accrocher au chinois pour se retrouver dans son lit au petit matin?

En caleçon?

KAMISAMA!

Aïe, aïe...

Il avait trop mal pour tenter d'aller plus loin dans ses réfexions.

Il se leva sans gestes brusques et enfila son pantalon et son tee-shirt qu'il trouva parfaitement pliés sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau qui lui faisait face, et partit en quête d'un aspirine et, accessoirement, d'un café.

Il en aurait besoin pour faire face au chinois sans mourir de honte.

-

Il entra dans la cuisine où l'odeur du café frais et le bruit d'une discussion l'avait attiré.

-

" Bonjour Noa, bien dormi?"

-

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, l'oeil vitreux et les cheveux en bataille.

Et avant qu'il n'est pû répondre, un café et un verre d'eau avec le cachet blanc tant espéré, étaient apparus devant lui.

Il sourit faiblement.

-

" Arigatou."

-

Il avala l'aspirine en grimaçant et attendit quelques instants que sa migraine soit moins violente pour répondre.

-

" Je...oui, j'ai plutôt bien dormi."

-

La conversation flotta un peu.

S'il y avait quelque chose de commun aux deux frères c'était qu'ils étaient dans un brouillard total au réveil et ce, jusqu'à qu'ils aient bû leur café.

D'ailleurs, Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei s'étaient toujours demandés comment Heero pouvait être opérationnel au réveil quand il s'agissait de danger ou de mission et être une vrai loque dès qu'il était en repos.

Quatre jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil à Trowa.

Oui, il se posait la même question.

Une fois son café avalé, Noa leur posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était entré dans la cuisine.

-

" Vous êtes rentrés tard cette nuit? Je ne vous ai pas entendu...

- Il était bien 3h du matin, tu dormais dans le salon."

-

Ok, il s'était bien endormi dans les bras du chinois.

Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître de son trouble et enchaîna.

-

" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- A vrai dire, non. Maalik n'a rien trouvé de concluant. Ni cheveux, ni fluide autre que le sang de Tatsumi, pas d'empreintes non plus...

- K'so. Et Erwann?

- Sur le moment, rien non plus mais il a emporté ses affaires. Il nous fera un rapport détaillé dès qu'il aura fini."

-

Noa jura de nouveau.

Il devait avoir forcément fait une erreur quelque part.

Il devait absolument lire le rapport d'autopsie et celui de l'état des lieux.

C'était quand même pour lui qu'on avait voulu se faire passer.

-

" 'Lut tout le monde."

-

Duo entra dans la danse, la natte en chou-fleur et la démarche de travers.

Sous pilote automatique, il se servit un café sans en mettre une goutte à côté et, imitant Noa un peu plutôt, il se laissa choir en face du métis.

Décidement, tout le monde avait la tronche dans le pâté ce matin.

-

" Ca va Duo?"

-

Instantanement, l'arabe s'inquiéta.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami d'arriver la mine défaite au petit déjeuner et ce, quelque soit le nombre d'heures qu'il avait dormi.

Sauf quand il était malade.

Duo posa un oeil brouillé sur son ami.

-

" Humm?

- Duo?

- Ca va Kitty...juste que j'ai mal dormi.

- Pourquoi?"

-

Trowa ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis que Noa était entré dans la cuisine.

D'ailleurs, le nippon et Quatre se tournèrent vers lui.

Pourquoi quoi?

Le seul qui ne s'étonna pas de la question fut Duo lui-même.

-

" J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Y a un truc qui me gène dans toute cette histoire mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ca m'énerve. Du coup, j'ai mal dormi..."

-

Semblant sortir de son état léthargique avancé, il se tut et releva la tête. Il balaya la pièce du regard puis tendit le cou vers la porte pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans le salon juste en face. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

-

" Heu... Ils sont où les deux grincheux?"

-

-

" Colonel Une"

-

Une releva prestement le nez du dossier dans lequel elle était plongée depuis deux bonnes heures.

Devant elle se tenait le lieutenant-colonel Heero Yuy, droit comme un piquet, les yeux légèrement plissés comme un félin prêt à attaquer.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Se serait-elle ramolie avec la paix?

Non, le ton du jeune homme laissait parfaitement entendre qu'elle était face à 01, le pilote de Gundam dans toute sa splendeur et sa dangerosité.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait un samedi matin alors qu'il était de repos?

Qu'est-ce qui se passait de si grave pour réveiller le combattant surentraîné et constament sur ses gardes qu'il était en temps de crise?

N'avait-elle pas cru comprendre que ce dossier sur la possibilité d'une autre taupe infiltrée dans leurs rangs était clos?

-

" Que me vaut l'honneur..."

-

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

D'un pas décidé, il avança vers le bureau, lui prit son laptop des mains et désactiva la surveillance vidéo et audio du bureau.

Elle se leva, furieuse du manque de respect dont il faisait preuve.

-

" Yuy!"

-

Il se détendit, un peu.

Il s'assit face à elle avant de sortir son propre pc et d'afficher une photo de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé heir soir dans la salle des archives.

Après quelques instants à décortiquer mentalement la photo, Une comprit l'attitude du jeune homme et se rassit.

Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de question, elle savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

Mais avant il devait lui faire un rapport détaillé.

-

" Quand?

- Hier soir, 1h16, découverte du corps de Miyako Tatsumi par le lieutenant-colonel Chang, executée d'une balle dans la nuque.

- Où?

- Dans la salle des archives.

- Que faisiez- vous?

- Mise en commun de toutes les informations relatives au dossier B.418.7N32 dans la salle de conférence 14.

- Qui?

- Les lieutenant-colonels Maxwell, Barton et Winner ainsi que l'équipe du lieutenant Löwe, Stönberg, Dolores, Ben Oman et moi- même.

- Où était le lieutenant Löwe?

- Arrivé avec 25min de retard suite à une altércation avec l'Aspirant Higgins qui confirme la déclaration du lieutenant.

- Et Chang?

- A la recherche de Tatsumi-san. La vidéo surveillance pourra confirmer.

- Bien."

-

Il venait de lui faire un rapport détaillé.

Löwe semblait hors de cause.

Tant mieux, elle avait toujours bien aimé ce môme. Il avait un côté un peu froid comme Yuy avec un soupçon de Maxwell qui le rendait si efficace et attachant.

Elle soupira.

C'était à son tour de parler.

-

" Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour le " Mano Nera".

- Hn.

- Bien. Les seuls gradés d'Oz a être au courant furent Treize et moi-même.

- Romfeller?

- Non.

- Et?

- Les membres de son unité. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas sous mon commandement. Je ne peux donc vous en dire plus.

- Hn.

- Vous devrez voir ça avec lui.

- Hn.

- Bien, je suppose que vous vouler diriger cette enquête.

- Hn.

- Comment?

- Comme prévu, on ferme le dossier B.418.7N32. Tous restent en place sauf le lieutenant Löwe, c'est lui qu'on a cherché à atteindre à travers cette mise en scène, il est donc repéré. Il n'y aura ni dossier, ni trace de rapport. Rien avant que tout ne soit fini. Et vous mettez Chang en vacances dès lundi.

- Un lieutenant-colonel pour protéger un lieutenant? Vous plaisantez?

- Pas le moins du monde. Löwe en sait beaucoup trop. Et si mes soupçons sont fondés, c'est la paix elle-même qui pourrait être menacée.".

-

Elle savait par expérience que Yuy n'exagérait jamais rien.

Et même si elle aurait un peu de mal à expliquer ça au haut commandement, elle accéda à sa demande.

-

" Bien. Vous informerez le lieutenant-colonel Chang de ses congés. Vous pouvez disposer."

-

Il sortit comme il était rentré.

Devant la porte du bureau, Wufei avait monté la garde afin que personne ne puisse avoir vent de ce qui pouvait se dire derrière l'épais panneau de bois.

-

" Alors?

- T'es en vacances."

-

Il ne dit rien de plus dans les locaux des Preventers. Les murs pouvaient avoir des oreilles et la langue trop bien pendue.

Une fois dans la voiture, il lâcha sa pensée.

-

" Si tu quittes mon frère une seule seconde et qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, tu es un homme mort."

-

-

Un Duo qui réfléchit.

Un Heero en mode mère poule.

Un Wufei qui ne sait pas encore où il met les pieds.

Un Noa qui sait pas encore ce qui va lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule.

Et un Quatre et un Trowa qui regardent tout ce bazar en se marrant tranquillement...

La suite va être... rock'n'roll!

C'est moi qui vous le dit.

Bon dimanche,

Kisu.

Votre dévouée Noan.


	11. Chapter 11

Je suis super contente! Cette fic a du succés et c'est celle de toutes mes histoires qui a le plus de reviews!

Ouais, ouais!

Du coup, j'envisage un petit cadeau pour la 50ème! Un fanart ou une fanfic', ce sera au choix!

Bref, en parlant de fanart, dans mon profil, vous y trouverez celui que j'ai fait de la scène où Duo console Heero dans la salle de conférence et pour celles qui auraient lu " Aveugle", il y en a un d'Heero en kimono.

Voilà pour les news.

Sur ce,

je vous laisse avec nos amis!

Bonne lecture.

-

-

**11 ème chapitre:**

-

-

La porte d'entrée se fit soudain entendre et Heero et Wufei apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

-

" Noa, viens avec moi, je dois te parler.

- Nani?"

-

Le jeune homme se leva, se demandant rapidement ce qu'il avait bien pû faire, cédant sa place au chinois qui venait de se servir un thé, préparé plus tôt par Trowa.

-

" Vous étiez vous? demanda Quatre.

- Nous sommes allés voir Lady Une.

- Si tôt.

- Yuy m'a viré du lit à 7h, il est vraiment inquiet pour Noa.

- Et alors qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a...

- **NANI?**"

-

Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Wufei sursautèrent de concert.

Ils se précipitèrent au salon, curieux de savoir l'origine de ce cri de colère...

Heero restait stoïque, debout, au milieu du salon face à un Noa, tremblant de colère.

-

" Tu te prends pour qui?"

-

Le murmure glacial tranchait radicalement avec le cri passionné entendu plutôt.

La voix était menaçante et les spectateurs forcés en furent surpris.

D'accord, ils ne le connaissaient que depuis peu mais jamais le jeune homme n'avait perdu son sang froid.

Même Wufei qui en savait un peu plus sur lui et qui connaissait la raison de cette vive réaction ne s'y était pas attendu.

-

" Noa... Calme-toi, je...

- NON! Je ne me calmerais pas! D'où prends-tu de telles décisions sans m'en parler?

- Noa...

- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile! Je sais très bien me débrouiller seul...

- Noa... Ecoute-moi..

- Toi, écout-moi, _Niisan, _je n'ai pas besoin de toi!"

-

Heero eut la sensation de prendre un coup de poignard à ces quelques mots et n'esquissa pas un geste lorsque Noa tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte.

Duo, Quatre et Trowa qui n'y comprenaient rien, restèrent bouche bée.

Le seul à réagir fut Wufei. Il avat une mission et que Noa le veuille ou non, il était affecté à sa protection.

Il le suivit donc de peu et sortit à son tour, regrettant un instant la tasse de thé fumante qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.

-

Quatre allait demander des explications au nippon quand celui-ci sembla reprendre vie et passa devant eux sans un mot, sans un regard.

Le jeune arabe voulut partir à sa poursuite mais la main de Trowa l'en empêcha.

D'un regard, il lui montra Duo qui disparaissait à son tour dans le couloir.

-

" Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive?

- ...

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question!

- Heero et son frère se ressemblent trop pour bien se comprendre.

- ...?"

-

Duo monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita vers la chambre de son ami.

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et le trouva assis sur le bord du lit, prostré, la tête baissée.

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son avant bras.

Heero releva son visage et soupira.

-

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- ...

- Je veux bien t'aider 'ro mais il faut que tu m'expliques.

- Hai. Je suis allé voir Une ce matin et je lui ai demandé d'affecter Chang à la protection de Noa.

- Ah!

- Et il l'a très mal pris.

- Tu m'étonnes...

- Hein?"

-

Duo sourit et soupira.

Son ami pouvait être long à la détente des fois.

-

" Ecoutes Heero, je comprends la réaction de Noan. A sa place, je t'aurais mis mon poing dans la figure en prime.

- ...

- Ton frère est loin d'être un bleu, tu aurais dû lui en parler d'abord, tu as blessé sa fierté.

- Je m'en fous, je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois.

- Moi je le sais, pas lui.

- ...

- Comme d'habitude, tu t'es imposé au lieu de discuter. Nous, en s'en fout, on sait comment tu fonctionnes mais pas Noa. Tu as beau être son frère, vous ne vous connaissez pas. Si tu ne fais gaffe, tu vas le perdre pour de bon.

- Hn.

- Je préfère ça!"

-

Heero se laissa tomber au sol, pris le natté dans ses bras et le serra avec force. Duo sourit un peu plus et lui rendit son étreinte.

Le japonais devait être sacrément perturbé depuis la veille pour avoir tant besoin de contact, pas que Duo s'en plaignait, il se demandait juste où ça les menerait.

-

" Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

- Je sais pas. Autrement?

- Baka!

- Si tu le dis..."

-

Heero relâcha le natté et il déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de se lever pour redescendre dans la cuisine.

Duo resta par terre quelques instants, trop surpris pour bouger.

-

" Tu viens?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive!"

-

L'américain se leva tant bien que mal et sortit à sa suite.

-

-

Noa marchait rageusement sans se soucier du chemin qu'il empruntait.

Il était en colère contre son frère.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il?

Il n'avait rien de la princesse en détresse qu'il fallait sauver quand même!

Il ne s'appelait pas Réléna LUI!

Il n'avait besoin de pesonne pour se défendre et rester en vie et ça depuis bien longemps déjà!

Trop perdu dans ses pensées et sa rage, il ne sentit pas la présence hostile d'une petite bande de loubards qont le chef le trouvait très à son goût.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut plaqué durement contre le mur d'un viel immeuble que Noa de rendit compte d'où il se trouvait et de la présence d'une dizaine de gars, un sourire pervers plaqué sur leurs lèvres.

-

" Alors belle gueule, on se balade tout seul dans ce quartier. C'est dangereux ça.

- C'est pas vrai..."

-

Noa soupira.

Décidement, c'était pas sa semaine...

En plus, dans sa colère, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa dague qui ne le quittait jamais.

Un petit peu plus loin, Wufei attendait de voir comment il se débrouillerait avant d'intervenir.

Inutile de l'énerver un peu plus.

-

Le loubard lui attrapa brutalement le menton et releva son visage.

-

" Mais c'est qu't'es vachement plus mignonne de près.

- Achètes-toi des lunettes mon pote, je suis pas une de ces petites minettes que t'as l'habitude de te lever.

- Oh les gars, mademoiselle fait de l'humour!"

-

La dizaine de gars qui l'entourait se mirent à rire.

Noa en profita pour observer son environnement et calculer rapidement comment il pourrait sans sortir sans trop de casser.

Son regard croisa au loin celui du chinois.

-

" Allez ma toute belle, si t'es gentille, on essayera de pas trop t'abimer.

- Désolé, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie d'être gentille..."

-

Sans prévenir, il balança un violent coup de genou dans les côtes de celui qui le maintenait.

La rapidité et la force de l'attaque lui fit lâcher prise et enfin libre de ses mouvements, Noa fit face à ses agresseurs.

Wufei s'était rapproché pour ne pas loupper une miette du spectacle.

Si le Shinigami avait quelque chose de félin, de sensuel quand il s'apprétait à tuer, Noa lui fit l'effet d'un aigle prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Le chinois souris devant la stupidité chronique de ses criminels de bas étages qui continuaient à se marrer malgré l'aura définitivement menaçante qui émanait du jeune nippon.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne bougea mais le chef, visiblement véxé par la _demoiselle _se rua sur lui.

Wufei eut presque mal pour lui quand il entendit distinctement l'os de la mâchoire craquée sous le talon du jeune homme.

Pêle-mêle, le autres se ruèrent sur lui, lames et coups de poing américain en main.

Le chinois se rapprocha un peu au cas où, mais les agresseurs commencèrent à tomber comme des mouches autour du japonais déchaîné.

-

" Arrête."

-

Wufei se tenait devant Noa qui tenait le chef par derrière, une lame subtilisée lors du combat, posé sur sa gorge.

Le jeune homme darda son regard noir sur lui mais le chinois ne broncha pas.

Noa soupira.

D'un coup de pied, il envoya valdinguer son agresseur et planta le couteau à ses pieds.

-

" Casse toi, si tu veux pas que je revienne sur ma décision."

-

Le loubard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détalla comme un lapin.

Noa essuya sa lèvre qui saignait d'un revers de main.

-

" Tu pourras dire à ton maître que je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien de garde."

-

Wufei serra les dents sous le sarcasme et s'approcha du jeune homme pour examiner la blessure qu'il avait au visage.

-

" Arrêtes de dire des conneries, Yuy est juste inquiet pour toi et tu le sais. Il n'avait pas l'intention de te blesser."

-

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et nettoya sommairement la plaie.

Noa baissa les yeux.

Oui, il savait tout ça mais il n'avait pû s'empêcher de le prendre mal.

Finalement, cette bagarre était tombée à point nommé, elle lui avait remis les idées en place.

-

" Je sais mais il aurait pû m'en parler avant.

- Yuy est comme ça, il agit d'abord et il discute après, quand il discute. Même avec nous, il est ainsi quoiqu'il a tendance à s'arranger avec la paix.

- Hn.

- Tu devrais aller discuter avec lui. Il t'expliquera pourquoi. Rentrons."

-

-

Quelques rues plus loin, le chef sauvé in extremis par Wufei composait fébrilement un numéro dans une cabine publique.

-

" Allo?

- C'est moi!

- Ah! Vous l'avez attrapé?

- Heu...non.

- QUOI? A 12 gars, vous n'avez pas été capable d'enlever un gamin?

- Vous aviez oublié de nous dire que ce gamin était un vrai danger. Plusieurs de mes hommes sont grièvement blessés.

- Bande d'incapables..."

-

La communication fut coupée.

Le brave loubard, vendant sa force au plus offrant, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que c'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il entendait une voix féminine.

-

-

La jeune femme regarda son patron, dépitée.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le croire quand il lui avait dit que Noa Löwe était un ancien tueur à gage à la solde de Oz.

Sa petite gueule de jeune premier ne collait pas avec la description qu'il lui avait faite du " Mano Nero".

Pourtant...

-

" Vous aviez raison.

- Hm... Le hasard fait bien les choses.

- Pardon?...

- Ce jeune garçon est à l'origine du massacre de ma famille par le pilote 01, Heero Yuy.

- Mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit que le traîte se nommait Akira Imura?

- Si, mais si celui que vous appelez Noa Löwe est le " Mano Nera" alors Noa Löwe et Akira Imura sont la seule et même personne et qu'il soit le petit frère de Yuy fera que ma victoire n'en sera que plus jouissive. Je me ferais un plaisir de le tuer sous ses yeux."

-

-

-

Bah, il faut entrer dans le vif du sujet à un moment ou à un autre... Donc, c'était la première apparition du méchant!

Et un pas de plus entre Heero et Duo parce que, au départ, c'est eux qui nous intéresse!

Bonne journée.

Kisu.

Votre dévouée Noan.


	12. Chapter 12

Enfin, j'ai réussi à le finir...

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire! Et autres qui me suivent même si ceux sont des flemmardes, na!

Comme d'hab', rien est à moi sauf Noa et les membres de son équipes.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

-

-

**12ème chapitre:**

-

-

Je étais inquiet pour Heero.

La présence de son frère parmi nous chamboulait complètement tous ses repères et sa manière d'être était remise en question.

Bien sûr, Duo sera là pour apaiser ses craintes et je ne doutais pas qu'ils finissent par se rendre compte de leurs sentiments réciproques mais...

Heero ne savait pas faire face à ce genre d'imprévu.

Heero ne savait pas ce que lien de sang signifiait...

Moi, j'avais l'habitude de gérer les états d'âmes des autres, d'amadouer leur fierté, leur susceptibilité, y compris avec ma propre famille.

Ca allait être dur tout ça d'autant que Noa faisait preuve de caractère et que, jusqu'à présent, sa vie ne lui avait pas appris à faire confiance...

-

" Ca va?

- Oui Trowa, je réflechissais juste.

- Heero et Noa?

- Oui, et Duo.

- Hum, Wu Fei et lui seront des éléments indispensable dans l'ébauche d'une relation stable entre les deux frères.

- Wu Fei?"

-

Qu'est-ce que Chang venait faire là-dedans? Aux dernières nouvelles, il flirtinait avec Sally.

Je cois que j'ai l'air un peu con, planté au milieu de la cuisine avec ma théière à la main devant un Trowa qui se moquait de moi.

J'ai dû louppé un épisode quelque part.

-

" Tu travailles trop corazon. Ca fait un moment déjà que Wu Fei ne voit plus Sally.

- Ah?"

-

J'entendis la porte d'entrée.

J'embrassais rapidement Trowa avant d'emmener le plateau que j'avais préparé dans le salon.

Heero semblait calme, tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil mais le léger pli au dessus de la ligne de ses sourcils dévoilait son anxiété à qui savait regarder.

Duo était derrière lui, assis sur l'accoudoir, regardant l'écran du laptop posée sur les genoux du japonais, prêt à poser une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-

Je posais le plateau sur la table basse et servit une tasse à Heero que je manquai de lui renverser sur les jambes lorsque Duo se lèva d'un bond.

-

" Nom de Dieu! Noa! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

-

Je le vis se diriger vers le pauvre jeune homme et examiner sa lèvre.

Effectivement, il était légèrement amoché et ses vêtements avaient trace d'une quelconque bagarre.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres à voir l'américain détailler Noa qui ne savait plus où se mettre, pour voir s'il y avait une autre blessure. Combien de fois l'ai-je vu répeter ses mêmes gestes pendant la guerre, sur un autre japonais.

D'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait encore rien mais son regard, devenu analytique, suivait avec précision chacun des gestes de son coéquipier.

Duo me donna l'impression d'être les mains et la langue du nippon, il disait et faisait ce qu'Heero crèverait de faire mais qu'il n'osait pas.

-

" Ouf! Tout va bien!

- J'aurais pû te le dire si tu m'avais laissé le temps de parler.

- Nan! Si j'avais attendu après ton frère pour me dire s'il était blessé ou non, il serait déjà mort. Alors je me méfie, le même sang coule dans vos veines."

-

Duo martèla ses mots d'un doigt posé sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Je le soupçonnai d'avoir sciemment lâché ces quelques mots d'un air innocent quand Noa lèva les yeux vers son frère.

-

" Niisan?"

-

Oui, il l'avait fait exprès. Le discret sourire qui flottait sur son visage parlait pour lui.

Où était donc passé ce don qui me fut si utile pendant la guerre?

A croire que la paix avait ramoli mes capacités d'observation!

Heero se lèva et attrapa la main de son frère.

-

" Viens."

-

Avant de sortir de la pièce.

Finalement, la tasse initialement prévu pour Heero échoua dans les mains de Wu Fei.

Il s'assit tranquillement, indifférent au regard perçant de Duo qui trépignait en attendant que le chinois daigne nous donner une quelconque explication sur ce qui s'était passé.

J'essayais de faire fi de mon impatience en continuant de servir le thé. Je le vis boire une gorgée et au moment où Duo sembla sur le point d'exploser, il se décida.

-

" J'ai suivi Noa un bon moment avant de voir une petite bande de loubards lui emboîter le pas. Je ne me suis pas montré et j'ai attendu de voir la suite. Une chose est sûre, Noa se bat admirablement bien et il me tarde d'avoir l'occasion de me mesurer à lui.

- Tu sais pourquoi?

- Je te dirais bien que c'était juste pour emmerder le monde mais je n'y crois qu'à moitié."

-

Le silence accueillit la petite histoire.

Wu Fei se terrait à présent dans son mutisme habituel.

Duo avait le regard dans le vague et Trowa semblait complètement ailleurs, savourant les arômes du thé de Ceylan en fermant les yeux, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Mais je savais, pour les connaître tous très bien, qu'ils pesaient chaque mot prononcé par le chinois et je n'avais aucun doute quant à la finalité de leur réflexion.

Cette bagarre tombait trop bien ou trop mal dans cette histoire.

-

" Il faut retrouver le chef."

-

Heero venait de revenir dans la pièce suivi par Noa et de mettre des mots sur ce que nous pensions tous.

-

" En attendant, toi, tu viens t'installer ici.

- Hors de question! Dans une semaine, je te fais bouffer ton pc de malheur.

- Noa...!

- Y a pas de Noa qui tienne. Je veux bien vendre mon appart' à Los Angeles et m'en trouver un ici, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te supporter!"

-

Ca n'allait pas être triste tous les jours avec ces deux-là!

Le fou rire nous menaçait tous alors que les deux nippons se dévisagaient, l'un avec un sourire en coin, l'autre avec un regard noir.

Duo craqua en premier. Je le suivis rapidement, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps.

Wu Fei esquissa juste un sourire et l'oeil de Trowa brillait!

-

" Inutile de te marrer Chang, tu vas vivre avec lui."

-

Et toc!

C'est à ce moment que je percutais enfin les paroles de Trowa.

La légère coloration des joues de Noa révélait clairement son penchant pour le chinois et celui-ci héstitait entre râler et sourire.

Trowa avait raison:

Dou pour ouvrir Heero aux autres.

Wu Fei pour apprendre la confiance à Noa.

-

" A combien est estimé ton appart' Noa?

- Aucune idée. Pourquoi?

- J'ai plusieurs logements à vendre à Sank. On pourrait faire un échange."

-

Ne jamais oublier que je suis un homme d'affaires avisé.

-

" Il faudra demander à Réléna.

- Réléna?

- (Clin d'oeil) J'ai toujours été doué pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

- Ok, on verra ça lundi. Pour l'instant, tu restes ici!

- Dis? Je peux avoir une chambre pour moi tout seul ou il faut que je partage celle de Wu?"

-

Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment cru que Wu Fei allait s'étouffer avec son thé! Et de nouveau, je ne pus me retenir de rire suivi de peu par Duo et Noa!

Même Trowa souriait!

Nos deux asiat' se regardaient comme s'ils étaient tombés dans la quatrième dimension.

Wy Fei n'avait pas tord quand il disait que Noa ressemblait à Duo.

Ils avaient le même humour tordu et une répartie d'enfer.

-

-

Quatre observait tout son petit monde avec un léger sourire.

La présence du jeune homme l'avait, certes, dérangé au début mais il avait eu l'occasion de l'observer pendant quelques temps et il avait décidé de lui faire confiance après en avoir sérieusement discuté avec Trowa.

Son amant semblait l'apprécier et avait mis en avant ses capacités de soldat et sa facilité d'adaptation. Il lui avait surtout fait remarquer que le jeune nippon n'avait que peu d'intérêts à les côtoyer et qu'il jugeait son enthousiasme à retrouver son frère crédible.

Beaucoup de gens pensaient que le français marchait à l'instinct. Il n'en était rien.

Duo était quelqu'un d'instinctif.

Trowa était avant tout pragmatique et Quatre accordait beaucoup de crédit à son jugement.

Il avait donc laisser le bénéfice du doute à Noa et les évenements de la nuit avaient précipité ses conclusions.

Pendant l'enquête, il avait vu un meneur d'hommes malgré son jeune âge, calculateur et efficace, et cette nuit, il avait découvert un jeune homme fier et digne malgré la peine et la haine.

-

-

-

Il avait très peu dormi cette nuit, somnolé une ou deux heures tout au plus.

La mort de Miyako avat été un choc Il l'admirait beaucoup même s'il n'en avait jamais rien laissé paraître.

Il avait fini par la croire immortelle avec sa maîtrise du combat et son don pour désamorcer les problèmes...

La réalité avait repris son droit brutalement et il fallait qu'il comprenne, c'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait toujours eu besoin de tout analyser, et encore plus aujourd'hui.

-

Il travaillait sur le portable de la jeune femme depuis qu'il était rentré, ne s'arrêtant que pour se servir un café et rouler ses clopes.

Le jour était levé depuis un moment, il sentait la chaleur des quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les stores fermés sur sa nuque.

Autant dire qu'il bossait depuis au moins 6h, sans résultat.

Elle n'avait fait que vérifier les dossiers d'admission et aucun d'entre eux semblait avoir retenu son attention, autre que ceux qu'elle avait transmis au lieutenant-colonel Chang.

-

Vers midi, il fit une pause et choisit de retourner dans la salle des archives.

Etant assigné à l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel Yuy qui planchait sur un logiciel de repérage par satellite ultra pointu, il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver une excuse pour le sergent archiviste.

-

Il ne restait aucune trace de ce qui s'était produit à peine quelques heures plutôt, attristant un peu plus le jeune homme.

Il brancha l'appareil qu'il avait emmené avec lui et affcha la liste des dossiers effeuillés.

Et pour le première ofis, il s'aperçut de l'ampleur de la tâche.

Il lui fallait accéder aux archives informatiques du service, voir s'il n'y avait pas une liste des dossiers que Miyako avait consulté dans la soirée.

Il n'était peut-être pas Heero Yuy mais il avait un talent certain pour le piratage informatique.

-

Après s'être battu pendant près d'une heure avec le système de sécurité, il obtint ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait une liste d'au moins cents noms. Il en avait pour le reste du week-end.

Il soupira et s'attela à la tâche.

-

Les heures défilèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive...

Il était complètement plongé dans les dossiers quand le sergent l'appela.

-

" Major Stönberg?

- Oui sergent?

- Il est 20h monsieur, je dois fermer.

- Oh...!"

-

Il n'avait pas de dérogation, il ne pouvait pas rester.

Mais ce qu'il avait lu lui avait donné le début d'une piste.

Avant de sortir, il envoya un message à un ancien compagnon d'armes, lui demandant de suivre un des hommes sur cette liste.

Il appelerait son supérieur en rentrant chez lui, une fois qu'il aurait fait une synthèse de ce qu'il avait découvert.

Cela pouvait n'avoir aucune importance mais tout était bon à prendre pour trouver l'assassin de son amie.

Il n'arriva jamais chez lui.

Sa voiture explosa quelques secondes après avoir démarré.

-

-

-

Ca va en s'assombrissant cette histoire, je vais avoir du mal à garder une touche d'humour et de guimauve dans cette affaire.

Mais je vais essayer, c'est promis.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Kisu.

Noan.


	13. Chapter 13

Je suis sûre que vous l'attendiez avec impatience!

On avance, tout doucement... à petits pas... Et on se marre pas!

Je sais que je vous donne l'impression de m'engluer profondement dans mon affaire, mais je sias où je vais! ... Qui a dit pour une fois!

Pleins de poutous à celles qui suivent cette histoire avec attention et un gros gros biou à ma bêta, Siashini!

Bref, voici la suite.

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture.

-

**13ème chapitre:**

**-**

-

_Samedi soir, maison des Lieutenant-colonels Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner et Chang._

-

Cette journée arrive dans mon top 10 de mes journées de merde.

Avec toute cette agitation, j'en avais presque oublié la mort de Miyako-san. C'est quand je me suis calmé que j'y ai de nouveau repensé...

Je regrette tant de l'avoir perdue sans avoir eu le temps de retisser les liens que nous avions plus jeune.

Du coup, j'ai supplié Heero de me laisser m'occuper de son enterrement en sa mémoire. Je sais qu'elle voulait être mise en terre à Kobe avec sa mère même si elle était née à Kyoto.

Et maintenant... Je me sens un peu seul...

-

L'air frais du crépuscule me fait du bien. Je n'ai pas pu rester enfermé dans ma chambre alors je suis descendu dans le jardin, fumer une cigarette, moi qui est arrêté depuis des mois.

Je sais bien qu'ils seront là pour m'aider... mais le passé, quel qu'il soit, ne s'efface pas d'un simple coup de chiffon.

-

Il n'est probablement pas trop tard mais le soleil est déjà couché.

L'éclat sombre de la nuit m'a toujours aidé à réfléchir et ce calme apaisant, propre aux nuits sans lune, me permettra peut-être d'y voir plus clair.

Qui peut donc m'en vouloir au point de faire renaître le "Mano Nera" pour me faire tomber?

Nan!

Mauvaise question.

Il doit y avoir une bonne centaine de gens à vouloir voir ma tête au bout d'une pique, et tout autant de mises à prix pour elle!

Plutôt, qui sait exactement qui je suis? Se serait nettement plus simple.

Il y a ceux qui étaient présent hier soir: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei ainsi que Sam, Maalik et Erwann. Mais ils ne l'ont appris que hier soir... à moins que...

Non, leur surprise n'était pas feinte. Ils pensaient sincèrement que le " Shinigami" m'avait fait la peau...

Sam et Maalik n'avaient aucuns moyens de savoir et Erwann, si d'aventure il avait été au courant, il m'en aurait parlé sans détour.

-

Miyako-san le savait aussi mais elle me croyait mort. Avait-elle parlé de mon passé à quelqu'un ? Ça aurait été stupide de sa part, en me vendant moi, elle se vendait elle. Elle n'était pas plus blanche que moi, la peau pâle de ses mains devait être aussi rouge que la mienne... Enfin, sait-on jamais. Avec un bon prix, on vendait n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui...

Je ne devrais pas penser à ça mais, la vie de mon frère et la mienne pourraient-être menacées ...Mais en règle générale, mon instinct ne me fait jamais défaut. Donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle resta aussi pure qu'elle l'a toujours été dans mon cœur.

-

Il reste ceux avec qui j'ai "vendu" mes services... Oz.

Le colonel Une le sait et Treize était aussi au courant. Rien à craindre de ce dernier, si on avait su ma présence dans ses rangs, ça en était fini de sa réputation... Et Une est loin d'être conne. Je suis une arme non négligeable dans une armée.

Il y avait aussi mon chef d'unité mais, il est mort dans l'explosion de la base C.147 et les 9 autres membres de cette unité, je les ai moi-même tués.

-

Ce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi a-t-on attendu pour s'attaquer moi?

J'étais bien plus vulnérable pendant mes infiltrations qu' au QG des Preventers quand même!

Soit celui qui est derrière tout ça est un abruti fini... soit... je ne suis qu'un élément extérieur qui le dérange...

Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Miyako alors!

Arrghhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kami-sama!

J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'y arrive pas...

-

Dépité, je lève le nez vers mon ange gardien... à la fenêtre de sa chambre depuis que j'ai mis un pied dehors.

Wufei prend son travail à cœur. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se dissimuler et observe sagement chacun de mes mouvements.

Il est légèrement de profil, à peine éclairé par les lumières de la ville. Sait-il combien il est beau à cet instant?

Cette ombre impudique qui joue sur sa peau d'ivoire, le rend presque irréel...

Je me demande s'il accepterait de poser pour moi... Il serait un magnifique modèle, il faudra que je pense à le lui demander...

-

_Samedi soir, QG des Prenventers._

-

Le QG était en totale effervescence.

Un attentat à la bombe qui n'avait fait qu'une seule victime, Dieu merci, s'il on peut dire. En pleine journée, les pertes humaines auraient été considérable.

-

Lady Une venait d'arriver et de s'occuper elle-même de la supervision de l'enquête, l'importance d'un tel acte pouvant ébranler la base même de l'organisation.

Et puis... 2 meurtres en 24h avaient de quoi retenir toute son attention.

Dans quoi ces 5 gamins de malheur avaient-ils encore shooté!

Ok, elle était de mauvaise humeur, ils n'avaient plus rien de gamins et ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient, pourtant il semblait bien que tout ça ait un rapport direct avec cette enquête interne, au terme de laquelle ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

-

Enfin, avant de sauter à des conclusions hâtives, peut-être que cet attentat n'avait rien avoir avec le meurtre de la veille, il fallait savoir qui était la victime. Ses hommes étaient déjà en train de visionner les enregistrements des vidéo surveillances...

-

Elle avait beau vouloir se raisonner et attendre dans être sûr, avant de faire quoique se soit, la certitude du lien entre les 2 meurtres lui semblait évidente. Et qu'ils soient commis, impunément, dans les locaux mêmes de l'organisation, prouvait la présence d'une taupe parmi eux.

Un serpent perfide avait déjà noué ses anneaux autour d'eux et commençait doucement à serrer. Une ne pouvait pas mettre n'importe qui sur cette affaire.

Ils allaient la maudire!

-

Bien.

Yuy avait eu raison de la prévenir d'un potentiel danger ce matin. Elle envoya un mail, via le réseau ultra-sécurisé du haut commandement, au lieutenant-colonel, elle savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux les laisser s'organiser eux-même autour de cette affaire.

Ensembles, ils étaient infaillibles...

-

À peine eut-elle fini que le nom de la victime tombait lourdement sur son bureau: Major Erwann Stônberg.

Encore un homme de l'unité d'infiltration du lieutenant Löwe, donc directement lié au meurtre de l'Aspirant Tatsumi.

Elle allait devoir fouiller les archives d'Oz qui avaient pu être sauvées des incessants combats, Löwe étant le point central de cette affaire.

-

_Samedi soir, maison des Lieutenant-colonels Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner et Chang._

_-_

Trowa ne pouvait échapper à ses obligations envers le cirque et était donc parti, en compagnie de Quatre, ces deux-là, n'étant jamais loin l'un de l'autre, à un dîner d'affaire avec un potentiel nouveau partenaire. Il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à sa sœur, Catherine, qu'il lui avait expressément demandé d'être présent.

-

Duo avait fini par laisser tomber son livre quand il avait aperçu un mouvement dans le jardin. Il s'était levé et, à présent, il regardait Noa, assis sur la balancelle sans vraiment le voir, un autre visage familier se superposant au sien.

Il avait un mal fou à gérer la soudaine expansion d'Heero.

Oh pas qu'il soit resté aussi indifférent ou inexpressif qu'il y a 5 ans mais les changements n'étaient pas non plus mirobolants!

Un sourire de temps en temps, une accolade amicale quand l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons rentraient de mission, histoire de montrer qu'il était soulagé, une main négligemment posée sur sa nuque pour le détendre, mais hier soir, une digue semblait avoir lâché...

Et si jusque là, la réserve naturelle du japonais l'aidait à garder la tête froide, ça allait devenir dur s'il venait s'épancher sur son épaule ou lui faire un câlin en somme tout amical quand il avait besoin de réconfort.

Il secoua la tête, il était vraiment un ami minable s'il ne supportait même pas l'idée de le prendre dans ses bras quand il en aurait besoin.

Il vit Noa allumer une cigarette.

-

" J'en aurais bien besoin d'une clope moi aussi!

- Depuis quand tu fumes?"

-

Duo ne dut qu'à son entraînement de ne pas sursauter comme un gamin pris en faute. Il ne se tourna pas vers le nouvel arrivant, persuadé que son débat intérieur se lirait au fond de ses prunelles.

Il continua de fixer, comme hypnotisé, le bout incandescent de la cigarette qu'il enviait à Noa.

-

" 'Tain 'Ro! Frappe avant d'entrer! Un jour, tu vas me tuer!

- Hn. J'ai frappé...

- Ah?

- ...mais tu répondais pas. Je suis entré.

- Ouais..."

-

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Duo tressaillit à son contact, surpris de le savoir si près. Il espérait vivement que sa réaction est échappée à Heero, mais il ne se leurrait pas, il le connaissait trop bien.

Aucun des deux ne parla plus, ce qui laissa à l'américain le temps de reprendre contenance et de se retourner.

Heero n'avait pas lâcher son épaule.

-

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Un mail de Une, je dois aller au QG.

- Maintenant?"

-

Le malaise que Duo avait ressenti au contact du brun fut balayé par l'inquiétude qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler à son ami.

-

" Oui. Un problème.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

- Non, je voulais juste te prévenir. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais.

- Ok.

- Je te tiens au courant."

-

La main posée jusqu'alors sur son épaule, s'attarda un instant sur le creux de son cou avant de remonter en une aérienne caresse sur l'arête de sa mâchoire... Et Heero sortit sans un mot de plus.

Duo maîtrisa comme il put la folle envie de le rattraper et de l'embrasser, mais le regarda juste quitter la pièce.

Il soupira en posant sa main là où les doigts ambrés semblaient lui avoir brûlé la peau...

Oui, ça allait être très dur de ne pas céder à ses envies.

Il attendit plusieurs secondes avant de pousser un faible gémissement d'animal blessé.

-

Une fois sûr que le japonais était parti, il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Noa n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il sortit à son tour dans le jardin et vint s'asseoir près de lui, deux thés à la main.

-

-

Pour celles qui n'avaient pas trop compris le dernier chap'... Rassurées!

Pour la suite, ben... elle devrait pas tarder non plus... sûrement la semaine prochaine!

Laissez moi un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Kisu.

Noan


	14. Chapter 14

Enfin, le nouveau chapitre...

Il m'a pris un peu de temps, trop de choses et surtout trop d'idées de fics en tête pour le faire posement!

**Réponse reviews:**

**Babou:** Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire te plaise... Alors ne t'en fait pas, il s'agira sûrement d'un happy end, je suis de tout façon pas douée pour les fins dramatiques... Mais ils risquent d'en prendre encore un peu plein la tronche avant la fin! Merci. Kisu. Noan.

Merci aussi à ma douce Siashini qui a corrigé tout ce chapitre en un temps recors, comme d'hab'!

Sur ces belles paroles,

Bonne lecture!

-

-

**14ème chapitre:**  
-  
-  
Duo avait raccompagné Noa jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Ils avaient longuement parlé, de tout, de rien...  
Le natté avait alors rejoint sa chambre, apaisé. Discuter avec quelqu'un de moins proche que Quatre tout en étant concerné lui avait fait un bien fou.  
Le jeune homme avait su trouver les mots justes pour calmer son cœur troublé.  
Il entra dans sa propre chambre, épuisé par les évènements, il y prit un bas de pyjama noir et alla se doucher.  
-  
Alors qu'il se délaissait sous la douche, la légère caresse d'Heero lui revint en mémoire.  
Pouvait-il y voir une marque de "plus qu'amitié" de la part du japonais?  
Son esprit embrumé par la fatigue et les vapeurs de l'eau brûlante repoussèrent au loin tous doutes.  
Son visage tendu vers le jet et les yeux clos, il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son torse, provoquant de doux frissons sur sa peau nue.  
Son imagination évinça sa raison.  
Chaque goutte d'eau qui dégoulinait sur son cou devenait des sillons de salive laissés par la bouche affamée d'un corps brûlant tendu contre son dos.  
Il soupira bien vite le prénom de son assaillant imaginaire.  
Ses mains n'étaient plus les siennes et il se laissait aller à ce plaisir interdit que ces mains lui procuraient. Elles allaient et venaient sur son sexe tremblant de désir contenu.  
Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il se relâcha sur le carrelage froid de la douche, seul.  
Il glissa à genoux sur le sol détrempé, il serra les poings.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller de la sorte.  
Il poussa un soupir à se fendre l'âme où le nom de son amour inavoué filtra.  
-  
Il acheva de se laver et retourna dans sa chambre.  
Il était près de minuit, il se coucha, mais malgré la fatigue, il ne trouva pas le sommeil.  
Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, il attrapa son laptop et ses notes sur l'affaire et descendit au salon.  
Il posa son portable sur la table basse avant de passer dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il revint au salon et, mettant de côté ses problèmes de cœur, il alluma son pc.  
-  
Il se connecta sur le fichier des criminels et entra la description du loubard qui avait agressé Noa, le fait qu'il ait pu voir un de ses tatouages distinctement pourrait l'aider.  
Alors que le logiciel cherchait, il lut avec attention toutes ses fiches...  
Il savait qu'un truc lui échappait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne tout en lisant... Quelque chose de si évident qu'il n'arrivait pas le voir. Il fallait qu'il reprenne tout.  
-  
Tout avait commencé par...  
D'ailleurs quand est-ce que cette histoire avait-elle réellement commencé?  
Quand avait-il été trahi?  
Quand Noa avait-il posé son rapport et déclenché l'enquête interne?  
Avant?  
Après?  
Tout était évidemment lié mais le soldat qui l'avait vendu avait un motif personnel pour cela et l'enquête avait démontré qu'il n'était lié à personne au sein de Preventer. Il avait su où il était parce qu'il faisait parti de son équipe et qu'il avait trouvé là l'opportunité de négocier la libération de son frère.  
-  
Et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, hormis eux cinq et deux trois autres soldats au-dessus de tous soupçons, aucuns autres n'avaient le potentiel pour être cet assassin qui les emmerdait sérieusement depuis 48H.  
Pas assez intelligent, soyons réalistes, pas assez de trempe non plus et il en fallait pour s'attaquer à Miyako Tatsumi, elle était loin d'être une débutante.  
-  
La seule hypothèse qui expliquerait pourquoi l'assassin avait mis tant de temps à se manifester après le début de l'enquête interne c'est que la jeune femme avait mis à jour un truc pas très net.  
D'ailleurs, la remarque que Noa lui avait faite plutôt dans la soirée confirmait cette idée: " Je ne suis qu'un élément extérieur qui dérange... "  
Elle devait s'apprêter à leur en parler quand elle avait été tuée...  
Le seul problème qui restait à élucider était que l'assassin avait laissé un message très clair à Noa. Il voulait lui faire savoir qu'il savait qui se cachait derrière Noa Löwe...  
La question étant pourquoi?  
-  
Son ordinateur bipa...  
L'homme en question était recherché pour divers vols avec violence et autres agressions. Duo lut le dossier avec un intérêt limité jusqu'à la dernière ligne.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses doigts pianotèrent frénétiquement. Une autre fenêtre s'ouvra.  
La police avait retrouvé son corps dans une ruelle d'un quartier mal famé, exécuté d'une balle dans la nuque en fin d'après-midi.  
Il accusait le coup quand la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.  
-  
Son instinct prit le dessus et il pointa son arme, qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de prendre avec lui, en direction de la porte du salon.  
Duo poussa un soupir et rengaina face à un Heero surpris d'une telle réaction.  
Sans répondre à la question muette qu'il lisait dans les yeux du japonais, il poussa son pc vers lui.  
Heero y jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif et, brusquement, s'assit.  
-  
" Il faut que Noa parte d'ici.  
- Tu prends la chose trop à cœur Heero.  
- Non. On a eu un attentat à la bombe sur le parking sécurisé du QG. Il y a un mort.  
- WHAT?Who?  
- Erwann Stönberg.  
- Shit!  
- Envoie un mail à Quatre.  
- Ok.  
- Noa est couché?  
- Oui.  
- Wufei?  
- Je ne crois pas.  
- Je monte le voir. Demain, ils devront être à Los Angeles."  
-  
Duo se leva rapidement et l'attrapa par le bras.  
-  
" Tu oublies vite les choses! Ne le lui impose pas! Ça te prendra plus de temps mais t'auras p'te une chance qu'il t'écoute.  
- Watashi wa fuan na desu. Je suis inquiet.  
- I know."  
-  
Duo savait d'expérience que lorsque son ami en venait à sa langue natale, c'était qu'il était sérieusement troublé.  
Poussé par il ne savait quoi exactement, il passa ses bras autour du japonais et le serra fort contre son cœur.  
Heero se laissa aller contre lui, nichant son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi à profiter de la chaleur de l'autre.  
-  
" Arigatou, Duo-kun."  
-  
Heero finit par se dégager avec un sourire à peine esquissé et monta voir le chinois.  
-  
-  
Le lendemain matin, Heero s'était levé de bonne heure, prêt à affronter la tête de mule qu'était son frère. Il devait admettre que Duo avait raison, il ne pourrait rien lui imposer.  
Il se doucha pour se mettre les idées au clair et descendit.  
Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Duo, Quatre et Trowa autour du portable du natté, celui-ci leurs détaillant les derniers évènements.  
A peine eut-il mis un pied dans la cuisine que l'américain lui tendit la tasse de café qu'il avait à côté de la main.  
Quatre et Trowa s'entreregardèrent et sourirent à ce petit geste qui avec le temps était devenu une habitude entre les deux pilotes.  
Lors de la guerre, Heero piquait systématiquement le café du natté, sûrement sa manière à lui de le faire enrager. Au début, Duo râlait, grognait mais très vite, c'était devenu leur petit rituel, un petit geste que l'on faisait sans même plus y penser...  
Mais ce que l'américain ignorait sûrement, c'est qu'Heero attendait qu'il se lève pour boire son café et que lorsque celui-ci n'était pas là pour diverses raisons, le japonais buvait son premier café de la journée au bureau.  
Cela amusait beaucoup les trois autres pilotes, Wufei ayant lui aussi relevé cette drôle de connivence.  
-  
" Ohayo.  
- Salut.  
- 'Lut  
-... Signe de tête.  
- Duo vient de nous faire un topo. Pourquoi nous avoir rappelés en urgence, nous aurions été là dans l'après-midi?"  
-  
Heero regarda Quatre puis Trowa et soupira.  
-  
" Une nous confie l'enquête. Uniquement nous quatre puisque Wufei est assigné à la protection de Noa. Vous deux, vous vous occuperez de l'explosion d'hier soir, Duo et moi, le meurtre de Tatsumi-san.  
- Bien et tu veux qu'on commence le plutôt possible?  
- Hn.  
- Alors, cette explosion?"  
-  
Heero n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Trowa.  
Noa venait d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine suivi par Wufei.  
-  
" Quelle explosion? Demanda-t-il en servant deux cafés dont un qu'il tendit à son garde du corps...  
- Assis-toi."  
-  
Heero lui raconta ce qui c'était passé la veille et lui apprit la mort d'un autre membre de son équipe.  
Tous purent voir la rage froide naître dans les iris du nippon... Il ne dit rien et laissa son frère finir.  
Celui-ci posa une main sur son avant bras.  
-  
" Noa, je t'en pris, pars pour Los Angeles. Tu es en danger ici."  
-  
Pour la seconde fois du week-end, Noa se fit glacial et sa voix, un murmure:  
-  
" Tu veux que j'abandonne lâchement mes hommes alors qu'un fils de chien les tue les uns après les autres? Yuy...  
-  
Ça suffit!"  
-  
Deux mains fermes se posèrent sur les épaules tendues du nippon.  
Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers Wufei qui se tenait dans le dos de Noa, la colère brillait dans ses yeux.  
-  
" Ne comprends-tu pas que tu es une menace pour eux justement? Il est clair que l'assassin, quel qu'il soit, cherche à te faire sortir de ton anonymat en agissant ainsi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous partons après le déjeuner."  
-  
Les poings de Noa se serrèrent convulsivement. Brusquement, il se dégagea de l'emprise du chinois et monta rageusement vers sa chambre.  
Quatre voulut le suivre pour lui expliquer mais Trowa posa une main sur son épaule et le fit rasseoir.  
Il se leva et monta à la suite de l'asiatique.  
-  
Il entra sans frapper et observa le jeune homme jeter ses affaires dans un sac tout en râlant.  
Il lui avait fallut pas mal de temps pour cerner le dernier Yuy, même s'il n'en portait pas le nom. Il avait eu le tord de le prendre pour un enfant au départ. Tout comme Quatre, ces semaines d'enquête lui avaient permis de rectifier son erreur et d'apprécier pleinement les qualités militaires du japonais. C'était surtout son caractère qui lui avait posé problème... Il était enjoué et attirait facilement la sympathie, un peu comme Duo bien qu'il ne dégageait pas le même charisme que l'américain mais il pouvait tout aussi bien être froid que son frère... Oui, il avait vraiment eu tord de se fier à son allure d'ado. Il comprenait pourquoi le jeune homme était un des agents d'infiltrations du CIE les plus côtés du service. Noa était quelqu'un d'éminemment dangereux et il leur ferait savoir à quel point en temps et en heure...  
-  
" Chang a raison."  
-  
Noa qui avait senti sa présence, s'arrêta et l'observa.  
Le français était sûrement celui avec il avait eu le plus de mal à être accepté. A la fois posé et peu causant, il savait par ouïe dire et pour avoir un peu fouiné, qu'il était d'une redoutable efficacité. Pragmatique, précis, observateur, économisant mots et mouvements, Trowa Barton était pour lui, une énigme.  
A cet instant, il arborait son éternel air indifférent.  
-  
"Je sais."  
-  
Le métis s'assit sur son lit en soupirant et entremêla ses doigts. Son regard se perdit dans le vague.  
-  
" On m'a enlevé à ma famille. J'ai appris à vivre avec ces gens et en étais venu à en aimer quelques-uns uns, ils me furent pris aussi. Depuis que j'ai intégré le CIE, Erwann, Sam, Maalik et Miyako font office d'amis, de famille. Ils sont les seules personnes avec lesquelles j'ai un lien réel et on veut me les arracher les uns après les autres."  
-  
Il reposa son regard sur Trowa.  
-  
" Que ferais-tu si on tuait Quatre pour t'atteindre?  
- La même chose que toi et un des trois autres ferait ce que Wufei vient de faire avec toi. Ils sont ma famille et nous prenons soin les uns des autres. Wufei sait que la colère n'est pas un bon moteur, tu ne peux pas agir si tu n'as pas la tête froide."  
-  
Noa acquiesça. Il savait tout ça, mais leur mort lui faisait si mal, bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'ailleurs.  
Il finit son sac et redescendit en compagnie du français.  
Une fois en bas, il s'excusa de son comportement auprès de son frère et de Wufei.  
-  
" Je veux bien partir mais à deux conditions: Sam et Maalik doivent être mis à l'écart et je veux être au courant des avancés de l'enquête.  
- Comme tu veux, petit frère."  
-  
-  
Heero passa sa matinée à briefer tout le monde. Chaque début de piste fut soigneusement étudiée et les missions, assignées.  
Il fut décidé que les 15 autres hommes de l'équipe de Noa resteraient en immersion; Sam et Maalik trouveraient sur le bureau une lettre de mutation pour leur colonie respective. Ils seraient mis au courant qu'une fois sur place.  
-  
Peu après midi, Noa prit place au volant de sa Mustang et prit la route de Los Angeles, accompagné de Wufei.  
Les quatre autres se reposèrent encore un peu.  
Le lendemain, les choses sérieuses commençaient!  
-

-

Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! Et surtout les votres, bandes de flemmardes!

Kisu à tous et à toutes!

Noan


	15. Chapter 15

Encore un!! A croire que j'arriverais jamais au bout...

Cette fois-ci, désolé pour les impatientes qui attendent fébrilement un rapprochement significatif entre Duo et Heero, hein Cat'!!, et/ou Noa et Wufei, ce chap est uniquement concentré sur l'avancé de leur mission respective, il faut bien sinon, je finirais jamais...

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et même à celles qui n'en laissent pas mais qui conituent de me suivre dans cette drôle d'histoire...

Un gros câlin à Siashini, un heure pour corriger ce chap' aprsè l'écriture, c'est une vrai perle!!!

Sur ces quelques mots doux,

Bonne lecture!!

-

-

**15 chapitre: **  
-  
-  
_Lundi, fin d'après-midi, quartier chaud de Sank. _  
-  
-  
Rajustant sa casquette, Duo déambulait dans les ruelles sordides des bas fonds de la ville.  
Avec une aisance qui trahissait son enfance dans les rues de L2, il se fondait dans le décor. Aucun de ceux qu'ils avaient croisés n'aurait pu imaginer que sous le sweat qui avait connu de meilleures années et le jean noir usé, se cachait un des meilleurs éléments des Preventers.  
Duo n'avait rien oublié des codes et des manières de la rue...  
-  
Il lui avait fallu une bonne partie de la journée pour faire admettre à Heero que la mort de ce loubard pouvait leur fournir un bon début de piste s'ils prenaient la peine de mener une petite enquête...  
Le japonais lui avait objecté que pour obtenir ce type d'infos, il lui faudrait des semaines pour gagner la confiance des gens de la rue et plus de temps encore pour en avoir les confidences. Duo lui avait répondu par un clin d'œil en lui disant qu'il oubliait où il avait grandi et qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu pour tisser quelques liens avec ce monde qu'il n'avait jamais tout à fait quitté.  
Nombres de ses informateurs vivaient dans ces quartiers pourris de Sank...

-

Il bifurqua brusquement dans une ruelle mal éclairée et fut brutalement plaqué contre un mur...

" Ben alors, jolie tresse, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin... "

La prise se relâcha et Duo serra la main de son « agresseur ».  
" 'lo Kurt. Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir."  
Le dit Kurt éclata d'un rire gras et étreignit son ami.  
" Allez viens, fait pas bon traîner dans le coin en ce moment."  
-  
-  
_Même moment, QG des Preventers. _  
-  
-  
Après s'être pris le chou la moitié de la journée sur ce Baka d'américain qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, Heero avait repris l'enquête sur Tatsumi-san.  
Trowa et Quatre, étant encore occupés avec les détails de la bombe. Il avait échoué aux archives, à croire que tout commençait et finissait dans cet endroit, qu'il n'avait du voir en tout et pour tout 3 fois depuis qu'il était ici, dont deux fois rien quand 3 jours...  
Il se doutait bien que la coïncidence était trop forte pour que les morts de Tatsumi et Stönberg aient deux explications différentes. Ce qu'il pensait personnellement s'était vu confirmé par les impressions de Duo. Tatsumi avait trouvé un truc, elle en était morte et Stönberg avait dû trouver quoi et il en était mort aussi.  
Il devrait faire attention...  
-  
Il alluma son laptop et commença son travail de fourmi...  
En premier lieu, il devait faire une liste des dossiers consultés par Miyako. En quelques minutes, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et poussa un profond soupir... Elle avait dû passer sa journée aux archives, il y avait plus d'une centaine de dossiers...  
Il jura un coup et fit de même pour les dossiers vérifiés par Erwann..  
Ce qui n'était guère plus concluant. Le regroupement lui laissait tout de même une sacrée liste à vérifier de nouveau...  
Il se demanda vaguement si la recherche des derniers appels entrants et sortants sur le téléphone du jeune homme serait plus concluante avant d'appeler l'adjudant de permanence pour lui demander un café.  
-  
-  
_Même moment Los Angeles. _  
-  
-  
Le trajet leurs avait pris une journée de plus.  
Noa râla contre son futur beau-frère, oui oui, il était sûr que ces deux bakas finiraient par se mettre ensemble, qui avait oublié de lui dire que le réservoir avait une fuite et accessoirement, IL AURAIT PU LA FAIRE REPARER!!!!!  
Bref, Wufei, toujours aussi maître de lui, des années de pratique d'ailleurs, c'était devenu nécessaire quand Maxwell les avait rejoint chez les Preventers, avait simplement loué une petite chambre dans un motel sur la route en attendant la réparation.  
Ils venaient enfin d'arriver après avoir payé le prix fort, en liquide s'il vous plait, pour la mini réparation de la Mustang. Saleté de garagiste!!  
-  
Comme promis quarante fois à son frère avant de partir, il appela Duo pour lui confirmer leur arrivée. Oui Duo. Dans le dossier des Preventers, il n'avait absolument aucun lien avec Heero Yuy, valait mieux être prudent.  
" Bureau du lieutenant-colonel Maxwell.  
- Bonsoir Mlle, Noa Löwe, est-ce que Duo est là?  
- Oh Mr Löwe!!! Non, je suis désolée, le lieutenant-colonel n'est pas là, puis-je prendre un message?  
- Oui, ça m'arrangerait. Dîtes-lui que je suis bien arrivé à Los Angeles et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, tout sera prêt pour l'anniversaire de la princesse.  
- Bien monsieur, je lui ferais part de votre appel.  
- Merci mademoiselle...  
- Sara monsieur.  
- Merci mademoiselle Sara et bonne soirée.  
- Bonne soirée à vous aussi monsieur."  
Un éclair froid passa dans les yeux devenus gris métalliques de Noa. Wufei lui en voudrait sûrement d'avoir laissé filtrer une telle information mais, il comprenait très bien que s'il n'était pas la cible principale de leur assassin, il en était pas moins impliqué dans cette affaire... Et il savait que tôt ou tard, il se manifesterait.  
-  
-  
_Quartier chaud de Sank. _  
-  
-  
" Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici?"  
Après l'avoir fait monter dans un appart minable qui faisait office de chez lui, Kurt s'était tourné vers son invité surprise, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'était pas là pour prendre de ses nouvelles, même s'il le ferait en même temps.  
" Un meurtre."  
Duo, de son côté, savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Dans une autre enquête, il avait sauvé la vie du jeune homme qui lui faisait face et lui avait évité la prison.  
" Oh. Lequel?"  
L'américain sourit. Ah l'humour glacial des gamins de la rue...  
" Celui de Cassidy Jones.  
- Ah oui, y a deux jours. Pas commun j'dois dire. Trop propre pour un règlement de comptes entre bandes rivales.  
- Je sais. Je suis à la recherche de cet assassin.  
- Un gros poisson alors?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça. Connais-tu quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner sur ce Jones?"  
Kurt réfléchit quelques instants.  
" Il y a bien sa petite amie mais tu vas avoir du mal à la faire parler..  
- Oublies-tu à qui tu parles??"  
-  
-  
_Division scientifique de la Winner corp. _  
-  
-  
Trowa et Quatre avaient investi le labo, bien plus équipé de la Winner corp, avec les fragments de la bombe qui avaient tué Erwann.  
Plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils faisaient face à ce puzzle gigantesque.  
Avec une patience et un professionnalisme qui laissa muet les différents scientifiques qui suivaient le processus d'assemblage, enfin de réassemblage, ils réussirent finalement à un résultat plutôt satisfaisant au vu du nombre impressionnant de pièces manquantes.  
Et le résultat les surprit plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre.  
-  
" On a déjà vu ça quelque part.  
- Oui.  
- Tu penses à la même chose que moi.  
- Oui.  
- J'appelle Heero. On a un énorme problème.  
- Oui."  
-  
Quatre sortit de la pièce avec calme et dignité mais une fois hors de vue de ses employés, ils étaient à la Winner corp, il courut jusqu'à son bureau ultra-sécurisé et composa fébrilement le numéro de son ami.  
Ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir réouvrait brutalement des blessures qu'il croyait fermées et cicatrisées...  
-  
-  
_Archives, QG des Preventers. _  
-  
-  
Son téléphone sonna, le sortant brusquement de son intense concentration. Il fusilla du regard le pauvre appareil qui n'avait rien demandé et finalement décrocha.  
" Yuy.  
- C'est Quatre."  
Heero se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Peut-être que de leurs côtés, Trowa et Quatre avaient plus de chances dans leur investigation.  
" Du nouveau.  
- Oui.  
- Alors?  
- Duo avait raison. Tatsumi a mis à jour un truc pas net et Erwann l'a aussi découvert.  
- Arrête de tourner autour du pot Quatre, je ne suis pas d'humeur aux devinettes.  
- Tu ne vas pas me croire mais... c'est une bombe d'Oz, Heero.  
- NANI???  
- Tu as parf..."  
Quatre continuait de parler mais Heero était déjà ailleurs. Ce que venait de lui dire son ami avait réveillé quelque chose...  
Il se mit à taper frénétiquement sur les touches de son portable et fit apparaître un dossier précis, le dernier qu'Erwann avait lu.  
" Quatre?  
- Ah, je croyais que tu t'étais endormi.  
- Fais passer une circulaire à tous les hommes de Noa. Réunion exceptionnelle, demain soir, dans un de tes buldings.  
- Pourquoi pas au Q...  
- Les murs ont des oreilles Quatre..."  
Heero était persuadé d'avoir entendu le sourire parfaitement ironique du jeune arabe.  
" Entendu. Demain soir. 21h. Salle de réunion 4. Siège de la Winner.  
- Parfait."  
Oz...  
-

-

Je sais que ce chap est un peu court mais quelles révélations!!!

Ouais, tout s'éclarciera dans les chapitres à venir!!!

Kisu.

Noan


	16. Chapter 16

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre avec pleins de rebondissement et surtout, on avance un peu dans cette fichue enquête qui piétine un peu depuis au moins 6 chapitres...

Un chap' où Heero nous fait une petite introspection...

Où Duo se laisse aller à ses vieux démons!! XDDD

Et où les autres n'appaissent pas vraiment.

SI!! Deuxième apparition du méchant!!

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews!!

Et un très gros bisou à Siashini pour sa correction.

Sur ces bonnes paroles,

Bonne Lecture.

**16ème Chapitre. **  
-  
-  
_Mardi soir. 21h. Salle de réunion 4. Siège de la Winner. _  
-  
-  
Heero continuait de vérifier toutes ses données en attendant les 15 hommes de l'équipe de Noa et Trowa.  
Quatre était déjà là, lui demandant de le prévenir dès que tout le monde serait là, il avait quelques petites choses à faire dans son entreprise.  
Duo n'avait pu être joint, ayant laissé portable et laptop dans sa chambre au grand désespoir du japonais qui se demandait toutes les 10 secondes comment il allait survivre nerveusement à une vie entre ce baka d'américain qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et son baka de frère qui était pire que le natté.  
Heureusement que Chang était avec lui sinon il ne pourrait même pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.  
-  
Brusquement, il se leva et se mit devant la fenêtre, son regard perdu parmi les étoiles.  
Qu'il aimait voler parmi elles, plaisir qu'il n'avait pu se permettre depuis la fin de la guerre.  
À cette époque, la vie était bien plus dangereuse et pourtant, il avait presque la nostalgie de ces moments où plus rien ne comptait hormis la mission... C'était tellement plus simple.  
Il ne savait plus exactement à quel moment il avait eu un regard différent sur Duo mais le résultat était là, il n'était tranquille que lorsqu'il le savait à la maison ou encore dans son bureau sous une tonne de paperasse. C'était chiant mais le taux de mortalité chez les bureaucrates était nettement moins élevé que chez les agents de terrain... Et il était un agent de terrain, probablement le meilleur d'ailleurs, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.  
Il soupira. Il supportait de moins en moins les libertés que Duo prenait avec le règlement. Il aurait dû avoir un moyen de le joindre sur lui et c'était pire depuis qu'il avait failli le perdre à Los Angeles.  
La cité des Anges...  
-  
Deux coups furent donnés à la porte avant que quelqu'un entre.  
" Caporal Andreas Wolf, 2ème section du C.I.E."  
Heero salua à son tour et se réinstalla à sa place, en bout de table en invitant le premier arrivé à faire de même.  
Il envoya un message à Quatre pour le prévenir que la réunion ne tarderait pas à commencer.  
Les autres suivirent rapidement et Trowa arriva en bon dernier avec plusieurs minutes de retard. Il entra sans s'excuser, pourquoi faire?, et déposa un dossier à la droite d'Heero.  
Il le feuilleta vite fait: le rapport toxicologique de Miyako Tatsumi.  
Une fois tout le monde installé, identité vérifiée, Heero se leva.  
" Je vous ai réuni ici parce que malgré nos investigations poussées pendant ces 7 dernières semaines, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le mouchard qui se dissimule dans nos rangs. Comme vous devez le savoir, il y a eu deux meurtres ces dernières 48h, Miyako Tatsumi-san et Erwann Stönberg. Après une brève enquête, il semblerait que Tatsumi-san ait découvert par hasard une coïncidence troublante dans certains dossiers et suivant son instinct, elle aurait approfondi ses recherches. Son élimination pure et simple indique clairement qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une coïncidence, mais d'un fait avéré qui pourrait se révéler dangereux pour la paix. Stönberg fut assassiné pour la même raison puisqu'il était en charge de fouiller la mémoire de l'ordinateur de la victime."  
-  
Un long silence accueillit la déclaration du japonais.  
Il fut brisé par une jeune femme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs tirés en un chignon parfait.  
" Lieutenant-colonel?  
- Oui...  
- Adjudant Taima Wendu. Pourquoi le lieutenant Löwe-sama n'est-il pas présent?"  
L'inquiétude discrète de la jeune femme filtra légèrement dans sa voix.  
Heero aurait bien souri de cette attention toute particulière à son frère si le problème n'était pas plus grave.  
Il pensa un instant ignorer la question mais 15 paires d'yeux étaient posés sur lui, attendant une réponse, avant de juger si oui ou non, ils le suivraient. Après tout, ce n'était pas son équipe et encore moins ses hommes mais il avait besoin d'eux.  
Noa devait être un excellent leader pour que ces hommes et ces femmes souvent plus âgés que lui, lui témoignent une telle fidélité.  
Heero soupira de nouveau.  
" L'assassin a nettement menacé le lieutenant. Il est donc mis en sûreté pour l'instant sous la surveillance du lieutenant-colonel Chang."  
Le japonais sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand Quatre lui fit un petit signe de tête et que l'air sembla brusquement moins lourd.  
-  
Avec concision, il rappela les divers évènements de ce triste week-end. Il garda juste pour lui le chapitre sur le " Mano Nera". Moins de personnes seraient au courant, mieux cela vaudrait.  
Il en vint à ce qu'ils avaient découvert la veille.  
" La bombe qui a tué Erwann Stönberg a été fabriquée sur le modèle d'une bombe utilisée pendant la guerre par Oz. De plus, les derniers dossiers consultés par Tatsumi-san sont ceux d'anciens soldats de l'Alliance qui ont démissionné des Preventers peu de temps après leur arrivée."  
Les trois anciens pilotes regardaient attentivement les réactions causées par cette nouvelle pour le moins explosive.  
Quatre lui fit de nouveau un signe de tête, lui montrant deux d'entres eux, dont celui qui avait sorti Heero de sa rêverie plutôt, qui s'entre regardaient avec insistance.  
Celui qui se nommait Andreas Wolf se leva.  
" On nous a proposé à Alexiel et moi de faire parti d'une sorte de communauté qui regroupait les anciens d'Oz travaillant chez les Preventers. Ça nous a été présenté comme une sorte de club d'anciens combattants, une manière de revoir d'anciens camarades, un peu comme au lycée.  
- Et? Qu'avez-vous répondu?"  
C'était exactement ce qu'Heero attendait comme réaction. Il avait pensé à toute sorte de stratégies pour réunir les anciens soldats de l'Alliance et s'assurer de leur collaboration.  
" Nous avons trouvé ça un peu curieux et nous avons demandé quelques jours pour y penser.  
- Ça ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit de nous en tenir informé?  
- Si, mais nous préférions avoir plus d'éléments avant de faire un rapport.  
- Bien. Vous êtes tous les deux membres du Commando d'Infiltration d'Élite, alors infiltrez ce club d'anciens combattants et trouvez-moi ce qui se trame. Tenez-moi au courant régulièrement."

-  
La réunion prenait fin. Les autres avaient eu pour consigne d'avoir surtout les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts.  
Tous se levèrent comme un seul homme mais avant que la porte ne fut ouverte, Heero lâcha une dernière recommandation:  
" Rien de ce qui a été dit ne doit sortir de cette pièce, c'est votre vie qui est en jeu."  
Les uns après les autres, ils sortirent, seuls ou en petits groupes pour ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention.  
" Je crois qu'on tient le bon bout.  
- Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir ce que Duo va pouvoir trouver."  
Oui, Duo...  
-  
-  
_Même soir, même heure ( à peu près), quartier pourri de Sank. _  
-  
-  
Putain, il en avait marre de jouer les piliers de comptoir dans cette espèce de bar miteux où la "veuve" de l'abruti qui s'était frotté à Noa servait et dansait.  
Cela faisait deux heures qu'il attendait une ouverture pour lui parler tranquillement. Il en était même venu à se demander s'il ne serait pas obligé de la draguer comme un porc et de la foutre dans son lit pour aller plus vite. Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de vomir son dîner sur le zinc.  
Mais bon, des fois, il fallait faire des sacrifices...  
Pourquoi avait-il autant insisté pour venir pêcher des infos dans ce trou à rats ??  
Ah oui... Pour sauver les fesses de Noa qui était, accessoirement, le frère de celui qui faisait battre son cœur…  
La prochaine fois, il penserait avec sa tête!!  
Tiens... En pensant à son intelligence, une autre idée bien plus amusante lui vint à l'esprit. Avec quelques gestes discrets, il vérifia qu'il avait ce qu'il lui fallait sur lui et paya ses consos avant de sortir attendre la jeune femme dehors.  
-  
Trois heures plus tard, la jeune femme sortit finalement. Duo la repéra de suite et sourit.  
Sans qu'elle se doute le moins du monde qu'elle était suivie, elle s'enfonça dans les ruelles sombres. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, elle se sentit plaquée violemment contre un mur, le visage contre la paroi rugueuse.  
" Un cri et tu es morte."  
La voix aurait pu être sensuelle, si elle n'était pas aussi glaciale que cette lame qui était posée contre sa gorge.  
" Réponds à mes questions et tu vivras."  
La jeune femme était terrorisée et incapable de parler, elle hocha juste la tête en tremblant.  
" Gentille petite fille. Quand as-tu vu Jones pour la dernière fois?  
- Je... Je... Je l'ai vu... Je crois... Vendredi... Oui, c'est ça, vendredi soir.  
- Bien et de quoi avez-vous parlé?  
- Je sais plus moi...

- Tut tut tut… Tu le sais très bien."  
Elle sentit son agresseur appuyer un peu plus la lame de sa dague sur sa gorge et elle se contracta, ravalant comme elle pouvait les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.  
" Il... Il... A dit... Je vous en supplie... Ne me faîtes pas de mal...  
- Il ne t'arrivera rien si tu réponds à ma question.  
- Il a dit que... Qu'il avait trouvé un bon job avec lequel il pourrait se faire plein de fric et que nous...  
- Pour qui travaillait-il?  
- Il ne m'a pas dit...  
- Attention, au prochain mensonge... Couic!!  
- Une femme, une blonde il m'a dit et qui puait le fric à trois bornes!!!  
- C'est tout?  
- Oui... Non... Il a dit aussi qu'il lui faisait pas trop confiance, elle lui faisait penser à un flic ou à un de ces chiens de Preventers."  
Et comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, le poids dans son dos se volatilisa en même tant que la morsure froide du couteau sur sa gorge.  
-  
-  
_QG des Preventers. _  
-  
-  
Une jeune femme blonde, aux atouts parfaitement mis en valeur par le strict uniforme administratif des Preventers, sortait tranquillement des locaux pour rentrer chez elle après deux jours absolument crevant.  
Pourtant un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire froid, mauvais, le genre de sourire qui enlèverait tout charme même à la plus belle des femmes.  
Sur son chemin qu'elle faisait à pied, elle s'arrêta dans une cabine téléphonique.  
-  
" Allô ?  
- C'est moi.  
-...  
- Je sais où se trouve ta cible.  
- Ah ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle et où le parfait petit frère se cache-t-il?  
- À Los Angeles.  
- Parfait."  
-  
La jeune femme reprit son chemin tranquillement, le sourire un peu moins tranchant, les yeux un peu plus rêveur.  
-  
-

NE SURTOUT PAS TUER L'AUTEUR!!!!

Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée mais il va falloir le prochain chap' avant de voir un rapprochement significatif entre nos tourtereaux (Gomen Cat')... J'ai dis PAS TAPER!!!

Vous pouvez toujours me donner vos impressions en me laissant une chtite review!!


	17. Chapter 17

OUI!!!! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience!!!!

Bon rien de spectaculaire pour l'instant mais un baiser...

L'action s'accélère, il était tant!!

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!!!! Je suis très très contente et un peu surprise, je dois vous l'avouer que cette fci continue à vous plaire!!!

Un gros bisou à Siashini pour sa correction éclair!!!

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture et JOYEUX HALLOWEEN même si ça n'a rien avoir!!!

-

-

**17 ème Chapitre. **  
-  
-  
_Vendredi matin, Los Angeles. _  
-  
-  
Noa appréciait vraiment ces quelques jours de repos sans toute fois pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à cette enquête.  
Il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de son frère, et Wufei lui avait formellement interdit tous contacts avec Sank.  
En bref, peu enclin à aller taper une heure de bronzette alors qu'il en rêvait depuis plus de deux mois maintenant, Noa s'ennuyait ferme.  
Finalement, il prit son café et alla s'asseoir sur la petite terrasse de son appartement au 1er étage d'un immeuble relativement neuf du quartier de San Fernando au nord de L.A.  
Il avait une vue imprenable sur le désert et les montagnes de San Gabriel. La lumière vive du matin lui fit plisser les yeux et il s'assit, dos à l'immensité désertique, en soupirant.  
Il aurait vraiment aimé que son frère fasse un petit effort pour le tenir au courant!!  
-  
De sa place, il regarda Wufei se lever et s'étirer.  
Il sourit alors que le chinois grimaça. C'était bien fait pour lui. Noa lui avait bien proposé de partager le lit mais il avait refusé.  
Il l'aimait bien, lui, son studio et il n'avait pas prévu, en l'achetant, qu'il aurait un jour des invités, même forcés, qui devraient y dormir.  
Il observa le profil racé de son "garde du corps" à la lumière crue du matin, faisant fi du regard posé sur lui, alla chercher son café dans la petite cuisine américaine dans le coin de la pièce.  
-  
La japonais détailla chacun de ses traits, chacun de ses muscles et après quelques instants d'intense réflexion, il se leva brusquement pour aller chercher carnet de croquis et crayons.  
Il ne pouvait pas nier que Wufei avait quelque chose qui l'attirait irrépressiblement, et il eut l'envie folle d'essayer de capter ce petit truc sur une toile.  
Pendant une heure durant, il esquissa rapidement la totalité du corps de l'asiatique, certains gestes, cherchant comment il pourrait rendre justice à sa beauté.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appart pour se faire un autre café qu'il vit ce qu'il voulait.  
-  
Wufei était installé sur un fauteuil, légèrement de profil, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Il était toujours torse nu et quelques mèches de ses cheveux de jais avaient fui la couette qu'il s'était faite négligemment au réveil.  
Noa délaissa complètement le breuvage noir qu'il se préparait et s'approcha de lui.  
" Wufei?  
- Hm?  
- Accepterais-tu de poser pour moi?  
- Hein?"  
Le chinois avait tourné son visage vers lui et le regardait comme s'il venait de lui dire que la Terre était plate.  
" De quoi? Tu veux que je pose pour toi? Pourquoi faire?"  
Ok, c'était pas gagné d'avance.  
" Parce que j'ai envie?"  
-  
Il soutint tant bien que mal le regard noir et inquisiteur du chinois et il le vit finalement acquiescer.  
" Fais ce que tu veux."  
Mouais, il allait avoir un peu de mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger pendant une heure ou deux.  
Noa se planta devant lui et, avec des gestes précis, il redressa son visage pour le remettre dans la position qui avait capté son regard, arrangea quelques mèches autour de celui-ci et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, un peu en retrait.  
Il saisit son fusain et commença.  
-  
Pendant presque une heure, seul le bruit du crayon sur le papier se fit entendre. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un mot, créant une atmosphère presque intime.  
Ils oublièrent tout, les meurtres, l'enquête, le danger. Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux deux et ce lien si tenu entre un peintre et son modèle.  
Une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la pièce faisant voler les fines mèches noires. Noa posa alors son fusain, l'envie soudaine, de voir le chinois avec les cheveux libres, le prenait.  
Il se leva et se dirigea en silence vers Wufei qui complètement perdu dans ses propres pensées ne le sentit pas venir.  
Il sursauta quand les mains de Noa détachèrent ses cheveux et se tourna vivement vers lui.  
-  
L'instant sembla suspendre le temps.  
Les yeux plongés dans les iris de jais, Noa eut d'un coup un peu plus chaud. Il sentait le souffle posé de Wufei sur ses lèvres et il frissonna.  
Oui, il trouvait le chinois terriblement attirant et il incarnait tout ce qu'il cherchait chez un homme. La douceur, la force, le calme mais aussi la fougue, la beauté, un brin colérique, la passion...  
Et sans qu'il puisse retenir son geste, il franchit l'espace qui le séparait de ses lèvres si tentantes.  
Les bras de Wufei entourèrent sa taille en le rapprochant, en même temps que leurs bouches s'entrouvraient.  
-  
La douceur se chargeait de désir quand Wufei se rejeta brutalement en arrière, la main posée sur son cou.  
" Qu'est-ce que..."  
Noa ne finit pas sa phrase que le chinois lui montrait une fléchette hypodermique.  
" K'so."  
Comme un seul homme, ils se précipitèrent sur leurs armes mais une dizaine d'hommes se ruèrent par les deux fenêtres ouvertes, ne leur laissant aucune chance d'y arriver.  
Ils se battirent comme ils purent mais Wufei sentait déjà le tranquillisant agir et il se retrouva bien vite inconscient.  
Noa n'attendait que ça.  
Il eut une dernière pensée pour ce qui aurait pu se passer si cette bande de crétins avait bien voulu attendre ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus et il se laissa assommer puis emmener.  
-  
Quelques heures plus tard, Wufei se réveilla, au sol, seul.  
Il lui fallut un peu de temps, pour que le mal de crâne dû à il ne savait quel anesthésiant disparaisse, et pour qu'il appréhende clairement l'étendue des dégâts.  
Noa venait d'être enlevé et vu l'heure qu'il était, les kidnappeurs avaient une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui.  
Heero allait purement et simplement lui faire la peau.  
Résigné à ne plus pouvoir rien faire dans l'état actuel des choses, il attrapa son cellulaire et composa le numéro d'Heero.  
-

- _  
Vendredi soir, maison des Preventers Yuy, Maxwell_, _Barton, Winner et Chang._  
-  
-  
Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils ne mettraient Lady Une au courant que lorsqu'ils seraient sûrs qu'elle n'était mêlée en rien à cette affaire.  
Heero avait donc vérifié un à un tous les dossiers de ceux qui avaient démissionné, mettant de côté les anciens de l'Alliance. En quelques jours, il en était arrivé à plus de 200 dossiers, un vrai travail de fourmi pour vérifier ce qu'ils étaient devenus.  
Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de probant.  
-  
Duo avait ramené une information précieuse quand il était rentré le mercredi matin.  
La taupe était une femme blonde.  
Malheureusement des femmes blondes, membres des Preventers ayant appartenu à l'Alliance, y en avait quand même un paquet...  
Heero fut même surpris de voir qu'il y avait autant d'hommes que de femmes qui avaient été un jour ses ennemis et qui travaillaient à présent sous ses ordres, sans compter ceux qui travaillaient avec les quatre autres.  
-  
Il en avait profité pour passer un savon mémorable à Duo pour son manquement aux règles de sécurité. Celui-ci lui avait juste objecté avec un immense sourire qu'il n'aurait pas été crédible dans son rôle si, dans un bar miteux, son portable avait sonné.  
Heero avait eu beau argumenté, le natté l'avait très calmement envoyé se faire voir très loin. Il allait lentement mais sûrement le rendre complètement chèvre...  
Baka.  
-  
Après une journée aussi pourrie que les précédentes, Heero avait finalement décidé de continuer sa mission fourmi tranquillement à la maison avec un café à la main et le bourdonnement incessant de la discussion entre Duo et Quatre, un moyen comme un autre de se faire croire que tout était comme d'habitude.  
Trowa était en face de lui, assis, non affalé sur le canapé un livre à la main. Il n'avait pas tourné une page depuis plusieurs minutes, indiquant clairement au japonais qu'il réfléchissait.  
Bref, il ne manquait plus que le bruit sourd des pas du chinois dans sa chambre pour que l'impression d'Heero soit parfaite.  
-  
Le téléphone sonna, brisant la monotonie de cette soirée d'été.  
" J'y vais!!!"  
L'américain sauta sur le combiné.  
Heero ne se donnait pas la peine d'écouter la conversation mais le sourire de Duo pâlissait à vue d'œil. Le japonais se redressa vivement quand il se tourna vers lui. Il lisait dans ses yeux que ce qu'il allait lui dire ne lui plairait pas du tout.  
" C'était Wufei. Noa a été enlevé."  
-  
Avec un calme qui trahissait sa colère, Heero éteignit son ordinateur, le ferma et se leva. Il passa à côté de Duo sans un mot et monta à l'étage dans sa chambre.  
L'américain le suivit rapidement. L'éclat froid dans les yeux du japonais l'avait fait frissonner. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, pas depuis la guerre en fait.  
Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son ami et le trouva en train de faire son sac.  
-

« Où vas-tu?  
- ...  
- Heero réponds-moi.  
- Los Angeles.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire? Casser la figure à Chang?  
- Hn."  
Duo le prit brutalement par les épaules et le tourna vers lui.  
" Wufei n'y est pour rien!! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer.  
- ..."  
-  
Duo sentit la colère monter aussi. Ce qui pouvait le gonfler le "Perfect Soldier" quand il s'y mettait!!!  
Il attrapa son sac et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était sûr d'avoir enfin toute son attention mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que la colère d'Heero se reporte sur lui.  
Il ne vit pas le coup de poing qu'il lui balança.  
" Ne te mets...  
- Oh que si Heero, je ne te laisse aller nul part. Pas dans cet état."  
Et sans prévenir, il lui rendit son coup.  
-  
En bas, Quatre commença à paniquer. Trowa et lui entendaient clairement les deux se battre.  
" Trowa, il faut aller aider Duo. Il va avoir dû mal face à Heero.  
- Laisse le faire, il est plus à même que nous de le calmer.  
- Oui mais...  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Rappelle Wufei, nous n'aurons pas le fin mot de l'histoire avant sûrement demain matin."  
-  
À l'aide de ses poings, Duo tentait tant bien que mal d'éloigner Heero de la porte mais celui-ci était malgré tout plus fort et plus résistant que lui, il finirait par l'avoir à l'usure.  
En un mouvement que Duo ne put contrer, il se retrouva acculer contre le panneau de bois, ses mains retenues bien haut par une poigne de fer et son corps pris entre la porte et le corps d'Heero. Celui-ci reprenait son souffle, le nez dans la natte défaite de son ami.  
Lentement, la pression sur ses mains se relâcha sans que le japonais ne bouge.  
L'américain glissa fébrilement ses doigts dans les mèches sombres et redressa le visage du nippon.  
-  
" Gomen..."  
Du pouce, Heero essuya le sang qui coulait de la lèvre du natté, s'attardant plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu sur la courbe généreuse de sa bouche.  
" Ne t'excuses pas. J'aurais eu la même réaction si on avait enlevé Hilde et tu m'aurais retenu aussi."  
Duo murmurait ces quelques mots, peu sûr de l'intonation de sa voix, Heero était trop près, beaucoup trop près.  
" Oui, mais tu ne m'aurais pas blessé."  
-  
La colère avait laissé place à un autre genre de tension.  
L'éclat froid dans les yeux cobalts avait disparu, les laissant brillants, trop brillants.  
Les mains du nippon glissèrent de la porte sur le dos de l'américain. Celui-ci se tendit, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre...  
En fait si, il savait. Il ne pouvait pas nier la lueur de désir qui allumait les iris prussiennes du métis.  
Il ne pouvait ignorer la chaleur de ce corps qui se diffusait sur sa peau au travers de ses vêtements.  
Il avait attendu, tant attendu ce moment et pourtant, il aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement, ne pas être un palliatif à la douleur sourde qui étreignait le cœur de son amour.  
-  
Incapable de faire le moindre geste, Duo ne fit rien pour empêcher l'inévitable.  
Heero posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une aérienne caresse, si éphémère que le natté crut avoir rêvé. Seul, son cœur qui battait bien trop vite lui prouvait que la baiser, si court soit-il, était bien réel.  
Le japonais replongea son visage dans ses cheveux, n'osant croisé son regard.  
" Reste avec moi, Onegai..."  
-  
-

Alors?? Bon c'est pas le grand débalement de sentiment mais on avance!!

J'attends vos impressions.

Kisu.

Noan


	18. Chapter 18

Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue pour ce chapitre mais finalement le voilà!!!!

Alors pleins de nouvelles, dont qui est la fameuse taupe!!! Ouais, ouais, on arrive enfin dans le vif du sujet.

Vous n'y croyiez plus??? Et ben si!!!

Un peu d'action, un peu de kawaii, on en apprend un peu plus sur Noa, vous en rêviez, je les fais .

Duo: Heu... 'scuse de te couper mais...

Noan: Quoi???

Duo: Vais attendre encore longtemps???

Noan: Mais nan!!! Encore 3 ou 4 chapitre...

Wufei: Plains toi!! T'as droit à un deuxième bisou dans ce chap'!!!

Quatre: Vous râlez mais nous, on apparaît presque pas dans cette histoire!!!!

Trowa:...

Noan: Si vous êtes coopératif, je vous promets un lemon. Ca vous va??

Heero: Plutôt interêt ouais!! C'était le but de cette histoire ne?

Noan: Ok... C'est pas gagné ;).

Bon, un gros bisou à Siashini pour sa correction éclaire.

Et pour la 100ème review, un autre fanart du couple de votre choix: HeeroxDuo, TrowaxQuatre ou WufeixNoa!!

Et sur ce,

Bonne lecture!!!

-

-

**Chapitre 18. **  
-  
-  
_Samedi matin, quelque part à une centaine de kilomètres au nord de Sank. _  
-  
-  
Les yeux de Noa papillonnèrent douloureusement.  
Le lancement qui lui contractait la nuque lui remémora rapidement les évènements du matin ou peut-être de la veille, il n'avait aucune idée du nombre d'heures pendant lesquelles il était resté inconscient.  
Il s'étira comme il put avant de se rendre compte que ses mouvements étaient entravés par de larges menottes de gundanium qu'il avait aux poignets. Il vérifia vite fait, ses jambes aussi étaient attachées.  
Il sourit.  
Il avait eu raison de penser qu'il était un danger potentiel pour celui qui était à l'origine d'il ne savait trop quoi encore.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que celui-ci se manifeste.  
-  
D'après son estimation du temps qui s'écoulait, ce n'est que 3 heures après son réveil que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit.  
Deux gardes en uniformes oziens le détachèrent du mur où il était enchaîné et le traînèrent brutalement dans les couloirs.  
Rien n'échappa à son regard, répertoriant chaque bouche d'aération, chaque emplacement de caméra, chaque porte, chaque autre cellule.  
De ce qu'il avait pu en voir, la base, parce que oui, c'était bel et bien une base de l'ancienne Alliance, le niveau de sécurité était élevé mais rien d'insurmontable pour lui ou pour les anciens pilotes de Gundam.  
-

Conscient que même attaché comme il était, il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller pour voler l'arme d'un des soldats qu'il trouvait vraiment négligent de les lui laisser ainsi à portée de mains mais il était là pour savoir de quoi il retournait alors autant être docile et ne pas avoir pris un méchant coup derrière le crâne pour rien.  
Au vu du temps qu'ils mirent à arriver à destination et aux nombres d'escaliers montés, sa cellule devait se trouver juste quelques mètres sous terre, probablement au premier ou au deuxième sous-sol et à tout juste 1500m du bureau où on l'emmenait.  
Une petite base en somme.  
Environ 500 soldats tout au plus.  
-  
Noa fut brutalement jeté dans le bureau de ce qu'il pensa être celui du responsable de tout ce bazar.  
Il se redressa et s'assit comme il put, remarquant alors la silhouette, d'un homme devant la fenêtre, à contre jour.  
Un rire s'éleva.  
Un rire agressif, sec, mauvais.  
Un rire qui éveilla de douloureux souvenirs dans le cœur du métis.  
Un rire qu'il connaissait et qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir entendre à nouveau.  
Noa accusa le coup et sourit aussi. C'était très bien ainsi, il pourrait se venger lui-même de ce que cet homme lui avait fait.  
-  
" Alors nous revoilà face à face Akira!!  
- Je suis ravi de te revoir Reiji."  
-  
Reiji Imura Segura.  
Celui qui lui avait appris le maniement des armes, celui qui lui avait appris à piloter, celui qui lui avait appris la peinture pour le bien d'une mission, celui qui avait été son premier amour, son premier amant, celui qui lui avait donné son nom et celui qui l'avait trahi, celui qui avait foulé du pied son cœur d'adolescent.  
Oui, quel heureux hasard.  
Noa se ferait un plaisir de le tuer de ses propres mains.  
-  
-  
_Samedi matin, maison des Preventers Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner et Chang. _  
-  
-  
Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux.  
Rien de plus ne s'était passé cette nuit entre Heero et lui mais il avait accepté de rester dormir avec lui, refoulant ses sentiments pour le soutenir.  
Et ce matin, il hésitait entre être heureux de ce qu'il lui avait donné ou bien être déçu de n'avoir été qu'une maigre consolation face à la disparition de son frère.  
Égoïstement, il profita encore quelques instants de la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien avant de se décider à se lever.  
Il s'assit sur le lit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaits en soupirant.  
Que n'aurait-il pas donné, il y a quelques temps, pour être là où il se trouvait à présent...  
-  
Il décida de finalement se lever quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille dans une étreinte puissante.  
"Heero... "  
Il le sentit s'asseoir derrière lui, passant ses jambes autour de lui et poser un léger baiser sur son épaule avant d'y poser son menton.  
" Merci d'être resté avec moi."  
Le natté se recomposa un visage confiant et amical même si le japonais ne pouvait pas voir ses traits, ça l'aidait à se remettre dans la peau du meilleur ami.  
" Pas de prob' buddy."  
Le corps derrière lui se serra un peu plus et une main quitta son ventre pour venir se perdre sous son menton faisait doucement pivoter sa tête vers l'arrière.  
Son regard rencontra les yeux brillants du métis.  
" Tu n'es plus mon ami depuis longtemps et tu le sais."  
Duo se mordit la lèvre et posa fébrilement sa main sur celle qui enserrait toujours sa taille. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.  
" Je suis désolé d'avoir craqué dans un moment pareil mais j'ai besoin de toi."  
Le natté se tourna à demi et posa son autre main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.  
" Quoiqu'il se passe, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.  
- Alors réglons cette affaire et voyons ce qu'il adviendra de nous."  
Le natté acquiesça en souriant doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du japonais comme pour sceller ces quelques mots à même leur corps.  
Puis il se leva et alla prendre une douche, le cœur plus léger.  
-  
Ce fut sous la douche que ce qui le gênait dans cette affaire lui apparut et alors qu'Heero l'y remplaçait, il se précipita en bas, saluant vaguement Trowa et Quatre qui déjeunaient et, une fois dehors, il enfourcha sa moto en direction du QG.  
Il fallait qu'il vérifie son hypothèse.  
Il salua rapidement les gardes en faction et se dirigea vers le centre de sécurité du bâtiment.

Sans attendre, il héla un des techniciens  
" Toutes nos communications entrantes et sortantes sont enregistrées?  
- Oui Lieutenant-colonel.  
- Bien, j'ai reçu un appel de Los Angeles lundi en fin d'après-midi vers 17h. Trouvez-le-moi."  
-  
Duo faisait les cents pas en attendant que le technicien sorte le tout des archives.  
" Je l'ai Lieutenant-colonel.  
- Bien passez-moi la bande!!  
- Bien.  
_" Bureau du lieutenant-colonel Maxwell.  
- Bonsoir Mlle, Noa Löwe, est-ce que Duo est là?  
- Oh Mr Löwe!!! Non, je suis désolée, le lieutenant-colonel n'est pas là, puis-je prendre un message?  
- Oui, ça m'arrangerait. Dîtes-lui que je suis bien arrivé à Los Angeles et qu'il ne..."  
_- Arrêtez, c'est bon."  
La chienne!!!  
Maintenant, tout devenait plus clair.  
Sa secrétaire était la seule autre personne au courant du lien qui unissait Noa et Heero. Donc le principal visé dans cette histoire n'était pas le lieutenant Löwe mais Heero Yuy... Et Noa avait dû avoir des soupçons pour avoir laissé filtrer une information pareille.  
'Tain!!! Aussi tête brûlée l'un que l'autre!!! Pourquoi cet idiot ne leur en avait-il pas parlé?  
Il envoya un mail à Heero et ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Il prit le chemin de chez sa secrétaire.  
-  
Il arrêta sa moto à quelques mètres de l'immeuble où se situait la cible et vérifia rapidement s'il avait pensé à mettre une ou deux épingles à cheveux dans sa natte. Ce geste était devenu si habituel qu'il le faisait sans réfléchir et il put constater que la presque déclaration d'Heero n'avait pas atteint ses réflexes.  
Il eut juste le temps de se cacher quand il la vit sortir, portable en main.  
" Oui chef, j'arrive de suite."  
Elle raccrocha et monta dans une grosse berline que Duo trouva du plus mauvais effet. Mais ni une ni deux, il enfourcha son engin et la suivit.  
-  
Le trajet dura moins d'une heure et l'américain eut l'immense surprise de trouver, en plein cœur de la forêt qui s'étendait sur des centaines d'hectares au nord du royaume de Sank, une base militaire. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser passer une installation pareille??  
Encore sous le coup de la surprise, il ne sentit pas le soldat qui arriva derrière lui et ne put que se maudire de son inattention quand un coup s'abattit violemment sur sa nuque.  
-  
-  
Wufei avait roulé toute la nuit pour arriver le plus tôt possible à Sank. Il arrivait en vue de leur maison quand le portable de Noa qu'il avait pris soin de prendre ainsi que son laptop, sonna.  
Il écouta sans dire mot ce que son interlocuteur lui racontait et raccrocha.  
Rapidement il se gara et entra en trombe dans la maison.  
" YUY!!! Je sais où est Noa!!!"  
-

-

J'attends toujours vos comm' avec impatience!!!

Kisu.

Noan


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà un nouveau chap!!!

Rien de très constructif mais d'autres personnages rentrent en scène - et ouais comme si y en avait pas déjà assez -, Hilde vient nous faire un petit coucou .

Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, un fanart de Noa avec sa voiture est dipso sur mon blog, le lien est dans mon profil. Laissez moi un comm', ça fait pas de mal et moi, ça me fait plaisir .

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews et la prochaine comm' aura droit à son fanart!!!

Un gros bisou à Siashini qui corrige toujours aussi vite.

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 19: **

-

-

_Samedi matin. _

-

Heero sortit de la douche.

Il aurait pu avoir un sourire scotché sur ses lèvres si son petit frère n'avait pas disparu la veille.

Il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour admettre, que ses sentiments pour le natté, étaient bien plus que de l'amitié et encore plus pour les lui avouer et maintenant qu'il savait que c'était réciproque, il fallait qu'autre chose vienne perturber son petit bonheur.

Il était conscient qu'il faisait sûrement du mal à l'américain en repoussant ainsi leur "mise en couple" en lui demandant quand même d'être là et de le soutenir- Il avait encore en mémoire le claquement de la porte qu'il avait entendu plutôt- mais il ne pouvait pas permettre que ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, viennent interférer dans le sauvetage de son frère.

S'il lui arrivait quelque chose par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et là, il n'y aurait pas de J et d'entraînement intensif pour lui faire oublier son erreur.

-

Fort de sa résolution, il descendit à son tour pour boire son café et essayer de joindre Wufei pour avoir le plus de détails possibles.

Il est heureux pour le chinois que Duo fût là pour le calmer. Sans ça, il l'aurait purement et simplement massacré.

Il salua Quatre et Trowa d'un signe de tête.

-

" Le caporal Wolf a laissé un mail à Quatre. Leur mission est un succès, ils démissionneront tous les deux lundi matin.

- Oui, et ils ont activé le nano-émetteur que nous leurs avons remis après la mort de Tatsumi.

- Parfait. On va pouvoir comm... "

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement.

" YUY!!! Je sais où est Noa!!"

Heero, Quatre et Trowa le virent débarquer à vive allure dans la cuisine, un laptop sous le bras.

Il posa l'engin sur la table.

" Un informateur de Stönberg a appelé sur le portable de ton frère. Avant de mourir, il lui avait demandé de suivre un ancien preventer qui avait démissionné. Il m'a parlé d'une base militaire dans la forêt de Storm au nord de Sank...

- Mais y a pas de base là-bas.

- Ben faut croire que si. Il a envoyé des photos pour qu'on puisse se faire une idée mais je ne peux pas entrer dans ce putain d'ordi!!!"

Heero ne dit rien et monta chercher le sien.

-

Rapidement, il l'alluma et le brancha sur l'autre machine.

Une alerte apparut, il avait un nouveau mail. Il s'en occuperait plus tard, il avait autre chose d'autrement plus important à faire pour l'instant.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour cracer le système. Le dossier image apparut.

Trowa siffla.

" Comment on est passé à côté de ça??

- Je suppose qu'ils ont un système pour brouiller nos radars.

- Oui mais quand même Heero. On fait des manœuvres dans cette foutue forêt!! Quelqu'un a bien dû la voir un jour ou l'autre.

- Aucune idée.."

Ils firent défiler l'ensemble des clichés.

" Petite base à première vue.

- Oui mais regarde ça."

Quatre pointa une petite tache dans un angle de mur.

Heero fit un agrandissement. Une caméra munie d'un capteur de chaleur et juste en dessous on pouvait y voir un laser à rayonnements plasma.

" Hn.

- Visiblement, ils ont un excellent système de sécurité.

- Ils nous faudraient plus que ces quelques photos. Avec ça, on va droit au massacre si on attaque."

-

Trowa fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable de Quatre.

L'arabe sortit pour les laisser tranquille, ça devait être une de ses sœurs qui allait encore le saouler pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il daignerait enfin venir voir sa famille.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sourire.

" Sam, Hilde et Maalik arrivent.

- Hein???

- Le gars qui t'a contacté l'a d'abord appelée pour avoir les coordonnées du supérieur d'Erwann. Elle en a conclu qu'on aurait sûrement besoin d'elle.

- Et les deux autres??

- Ben, si j'ai bien compris, elle en a parlé à Maalik qui a refusé de la laisser partir seule et Hilde, à qui elle a dit qu'elle venait sur Terre en profite pour venir dire bonjour à Duo.

- C'est pas plus mal.

- Tu commences à délirer Yuy.

- Non, Sam pourra nous aider à faire un plan de cette base et vous oubliez qu'Hilde a aussi été un membre d'Oz...

- Elle est vraiment bien cette petite!! Ils seront au spacioport dans l'après-midi."

Ils continuèrent d'étudier les clichés, notant tout ce qui pouvait éventuellement les intéresser.

-

Peu après, inquiet que Duo n'ait pas refait son apparition, Heero tenta de l'appeler sur son portable et tomba sur la messagerie.

C'était décidé, dès qu'il remettrait la main dessus, il le tuait!!!

Il manqua de balancer le téléphone contre le mur et se souvint du mail qu'il avait reçu et auquel il n'avait alors porté aucun intérêt.

Il arrêta donc ses recherches sur cette foutue base et ouvrit le message.

-

Message de: Lieutenant-colonel Maxwell

A: Lieutenant-colonel Yuy

Je viens de passer au QG.

C'est Sara ma secrétaire qui nous a vendu.

Vais chez elle.

Et c'est TOI qui es visé, pas ton frère.

Duo.

Envoyé à 8h51.

-

" K'so!!!"

Ça faisait bien trois heures que ce message était dans sa boîte.

Dieu seul savait ce que ce baka d'américain de malheur avait bien pu faire depuis!!! Et le fait qu'il ne réponde pas au téléphone l'informait que le pire avait dû se produire.

Il réessaya mais sans succès. Il lui laissa un message au cas où et se prit la tête entre les mains. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'il était imprudent et impulsif et qu'un jour ça tournerait mal pour lui.

Je trouverais toujours le moyen de m'en sortir Heero, qu'il lui répondait en riant, la mort ne veut pas encore de moi, et je suis loin d'être un bleu!!

Il allait lui faire bouffer sa natte avant de l'étrangler avec.

-

Il en informa les trois autres, en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur l'aide de Duo et plutôt le considérer comme captif...

Ils pensèrent tous au pire mais personne ne le dit, comme si l'énoncer à haute voix pourrait porter malheur à l'américain.

Heero appela Une.

Il leurs fallait la petite secrétaire le plus tôt possible. Elle était jeune et il doutait sérieusement qu'elle est enduré un entraînement pouvant lui permettre de résister longtemps à la torture.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça pour l'avoir trop subi lui-même, mais là, il ne se gênerait sûrement pas. Elle était la seule à savoir exactement de quoi il retournait.

Il lui ferait cracher le morceau.

-

-

_Forêt de Storm, samedi midi. _

-

Noa ne se départit pas de son sourire malgré les coups qui pleuvaient. Il s'en foutait royal d'avoir mal à cet instant. Bientôt, oui bientôt, il aurait sa vengeance et la douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment là n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il infligerait à son tortionnaire.

Rien que cette réjouissante perspective l'empêchait de manifester verbalement sa douleur. Pas un gémissement n'avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres et le jeune homme pensa bizarrement que son frère serait fier de lui.

Il eut droit à une petite pause quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde.

En voyant entrer la secrétaire de Duo, il ne fut pas surpris. Dès qu'il avait compris que le problème remontait à bien plus loin que son arrivée dans la vie de son frère, il s'était douté qu'on l'avait clairement mis à l'honneur pour faire perdre toute lucidité à Heero et elle était la seule à connaître son lien de parenté avec l'ancien pilote de Gundam.

-

Elle le regarda en souriant.

" Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça un Mr Noa Löwe."

Le jeune homme ne put retenir le rire froid et menaçant qui remonta le long de sa gorge...

" Si, me croyez-vous suffisamment bête pour lâcher une information telle que ma position alors que je sais pertinemment que je suis menacé?? Vous me décevez beaucoup..."

Il agrémenta sa petite phrase d'un clin d'œil tout à fait ironique.

Sara grinça des dents et s'approcha de lui pour lui faire ravaler son sarcasme, mais elle fut retenue brutalement par le bras.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là??"

Bien que surprise par la prise brutale, elle sourit.

" J'ai une petite surprise pour toi mon ange..

- Ah et laquelle?

- Mon chef vient d'être emmené dans une cellule.

- Maxwell? 02?

- Exactement!!"

Elle ne vit pas la baffe venir.

" Mais...

- Petite idiote!!! Maintenant tous les preventers savent où nous sommes!! C'est trop tôt!! A cause de toi, je vais devoir revoir mon plan."

Il la laissa au sol et ouvrit la porte.

" Ramenez le prisonnier dans sa cellule!!"

-

Noa fut de nouveau trimbalé entre deux molosses jusqu'au trou à rats où il s'était réveillé. Mais cette fois, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de l'attacher au mur.

Grossière erreur, pensa le jeune homme.

" Ah!! Te voilà enfin!!"

Noa se redressa et fut surpris de voir qu'à sa place, accroché au mur, Duo le regardait en souriant.

Il savait pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas attaché. Ils devaient croire qu'il était moins dangereux que le Shinigami...

Tant mieux, ils comprendraient rapidement leur erreur.

-

" Je me suis fait prendre comme un bleu!! Je me ramollis avec la paix!! C'est ton frère qui va gueuler!!

- Ça, j'en suis persuadé.

- D'ailleurs quand Wu' va lui dire que t'as fait exprès de te faire prendre, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure aussi.

- Je sais mais il fallait que je sache.

- Bah!! J'ai l'habitude avec ton frère, aussi tête brûlée l'un que l'autre!!"

-

Noa s'installa juste à côté de lui.

" Alors? T'es allé te balader, tu me fais un topo de la situation?

- Petite base bien sécurisée, 500 hommes tout au plus mais que des anciens d'Oz.

- Ok... et, à qui doit-on tout ce merdier?

- A mon ancien mentor chez Oz. Je le croyais mort mais non, et il veut faire payer à Heero la mort de son frère dans la base que vous avez détruite sur mes indications.

- Ouille. La vengeance comme moteur... C'est pas bon, il risque d'être complètement imprévisible pour assouvir sa haine...

- Hn."

-

-

* * *

Allez!! Dîtes moi si vous avez aimé!!!!

J'attends vos comm' avec impatience.

Kisu.

Noan


	20. Chapter 20

Bah, pas grand chose à dire ce chap... Sauf que Heero entre en phase "Perfect Soldier" d'une assez drôle de manière que j'avais pas prévu du tout mais bon, c'est pas comme si ça ne m'arrivait tous les deux chapitres de changer d'idée d'un coup -.-!

Un grand merci à Marnie 02, gergille, Eidole Shinigami, lysanea, Iroko, Black Siri, thefrenchfan, Xiao-Mai, Angel Soya, SNT 59 et Catirella. Je sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas donc je vous fais un gros bisou ici .

Une pensée spéciale pour Siashini qui supporte toujours mes textes bourrés de fautes et d'inepties!!!

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture.

-

-

**Chapitre 20 :**

-

-

_Samedi soir, Forêt de Storm._

-

-

Noa était venu se caler dans les bras de l'Américain.

Revoir ce premier amour qui l'avait trahi sans aucun état d'âme l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne le croyait. Duo l'avait parfaitement senti et lui avait offert la chaleur de son étreinte.

A défaut de se blottir contre Heero, il avait son futur beau-frère….

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures durant, le métis somnolait à moitié quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-

Noa se redressa pour faire face au nouvel arrivant tandis qu'un sourire inquiétant illuminait les traits de Maxwell.

La porte se referma.

« Oh comme c'est touchant !!!

- Passer chez l'ennemi vous fait perdre vos bonnes manières Sara.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire de l'humour lieutenant-colonel Maxwell.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Duo, je ne suis plus votre supérieur. Vous n'êtes plus une preventer depuis ce matin mais peut-être ne l'avez vous jamais été d'ailleurs ??

- Si, au début….

- Ah l'amour !!!

- L'amour ?? Ta secrétaire a trahi pour ce gars ? Ce mec n'a aucune idée de la signification de ce mot !!! »

Les traits de la si jolie secrétaire se figèrent.

« Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez Akira !!!

- Oh….Vous connaissez ce prénom ??!

Les yeux gris-vert du lieutenant prirent une teinte métallique qui fit reculer la jeune femme. Il se leva comme il put et lui fit face.

« Voyez-vous, Reiji a l'habitude de se servir des sentiments pour faire ce que bon lui semble de ceux qui ont la mauvaise idée de s'en éprendre.

- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi !!

- Vous croyez ?? »

Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle.

« Vous connaissez mon prénom, vous devez connaître mon nom aussi ?

- I… Imura.

- Eh bien…. J'ai connu Reiji plus clairvoyant. »

Duo suivait l'échange avec intérêt. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de l'histoire de Noa mais ce qui allait suivre lèverait une partie du mystère.

« Reiji Imura Segura, mon supérieur, mon ami, mon amant, mon amour. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Oh… Ça a l'air de vous choquer ? Sache, petite fille, qu'il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à se servir des sentiments d'un enfant de 13 ans pour arriver à ses fins pour finalement le trahir. Tu le suis bêtement sans même vérifier son passé…. Tss tss tss... Vous embauchez n'importe qui chez les preventers."

Duo leva ses yeux vers lui. A cet instant, la ressemblance avec son frère était plus que frappante. Il se prit au jeu verbal du jeune homme.

« Y faut croire mais son CV était parfait !! Qui puis-je moi si les services administratifs ne font pas correctement leur boulot ! Promis, je me plaindrais au Colonel Une pour cette erreur.

- Parce que vous croyez vous en sortir vivant ?? Ahahahaha….

- Parce que tu crois sérieusement que tu en sortiras vivante toi-même ?? Mais n'y compte pas ma jolie. Reiji n'aime qu'une seule personne : lui-même. Avec le peu que j'ai vu dans son bureau, je pensais que tu avais compris petite sotte. »

Les derniers mots de Noa firent mouche.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et s'en fuit en claquant la porte de leur cellule.

Noa se laissa choir au sol.

« Eh bien, tu sais parler aux femmes toi !!

- Rigole, j'espère juste lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle n'est pas vraiment fautive, Reiji est vraiment un manipulateur de premier ordre et je parle en connaissance de cause.

- Tu l'as vraiment aimé ?

- Plus que tout. »

-

Noa baissa la tête.

« Je n'avais que 11 ans quand je suis arrivé chez Oz après le massacre du clan qui m'avait enlevé. A mon arrivée, je subis tout un tas de tests avant d'être intégré à une section spéciale de l'Armée de l'Alliance.

Hormis le Grand Commandement, personne ne connaissait notre existence. Reiji en était le chef.

Très vite, je me démarquais de mes compagnons d'armes, j'étais un tueur depuis quelques années déjà et ce n'était certainement pas des petits gars tout droit sortis de l'école militaire qui aurait réussi à m'arriver à la cheville.

Reiji me prit alors sous son aile et d'attention en attention, je suis doucement tombé amoureux. Malheureusement pour moi, il s'en est aperçu et s'en est servi contre moi. Il fit de moi son arme favorite au point de faire peur à Kushrénada qui lui demanda de se débarrasser de moi.

Un soir, en rentrant d'une de mes missions, j'ai surpris une conversation entre un autre homme et lui -Je sus un peu plus tard que ce gars là était son frère jumeau - Il avait dans l'idée de me faire assassiner Treize et, une fois à la tête d'Oz, il se débarrasserait de moi.

Ce soir là, je n'ai rien dit.

Quelques jours plus tard, des rebelles nous furent amenés pour les faire parler. Je me débrouillai pour les libérer et donna à l'un d'entre eux une disquette contenant toutes les informations concernant ma base et toute cette section avec une lettre disant que dans une semaine, tout serait Ok pour une attaque en règle, je m'occupais de tout préparer de l'intérieur. La base C-147 fut détruite peu de temps après par Heero et Trowa, enterrant avec elle tout mon passé.

Je crus jusqu'à hier que Reiji avait péri puisque j'avais vu son corps dans les décombres. Ce n'était donc que son frère.

- Et tu es passé chez les rebelles.

- Haï. Tu connais toute l'histoire.

- Je comprends maintenant son acharnement contre Heero et toi. »

Noa ne dit rien de plus et retourna dans les bras de l'Américain pour y cacher les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

-

Sara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Elle était restée derrière la porte, histoire d'en entendre un peu plus. Ce que Noa lui avait dit avait semé la graine du doute.

C'était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait de Reiji que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire.

Elle avait d'abord surprise qu'ils ne rient pas après qu'elle soit sortie mais elle le fut bien plus quand Noa commença à raconter son histoire.

C'était vrai qu'il pouvait lui mentir à lui aussi mais elle en doutait beaucoup, ce qui voulait simplement dire que le jeune homme disait la vérité.

Elle s'était faite avoir comme une idiote. Elle sera les poings et se promit que ce salaud se mordrait les doigts.

Il apprendrait à ses dépens qu'elle était plus intelligente qu'il ne le croyait.

-

-

_Dimanche soir, Appartement de la preventer Sara Evans._

-

-

Heero attendait la secrétaire de Duo, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil du salon de la jeune femme.

-

La veille, ils avaient récupéré Sam, Maalik et Hilde au spacio-port en milieu d'après-midi.

Samantha fut d'un grand secours comme il l'avait pensé à juste titre. Avec les quelques clichés qu'il lui avait fourni, elle avait été capable de faire un plan approximatif de la base, aidée par Hilde qui lui donnait de temps à autre des indications quant à la manière de construire d'Oz.

Le soir, ils avaient donc le plan.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un repérage sur place et les précieuses informations que ne manqueraient pas de leur donner la jeune femme qui les avait trahis.

-

Sara avait réussi à tromper la surveillance que Reiji avait mise sur elle.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle serait attendue et espérait que son arrestation soit la plus discrète possible, son plan de vengeance en dépendait.

Elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et inspira profondément avant d'entrer. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière et, dans la pénombre, se débarrassa de son manteau avant de se rendre dans la pièce principale.

Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver le Lieutenant-colonel Yuy. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

-

« Bonsoir Lieutenant-colonel. »

Heero ne répondit pas.

Sara se sentait très mal à l'aise sous son regard impassible. Elle savait parfaitement qu'au moindre geste suspect, c'était sa vie qu'elle mettait en danger. Pourtant il fallait absolument qu'il lui fasse confiance une dernière fois.

Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

« Le Lieutenant-colonel Maxwell et M. Löwe vont bien. Ils sont retenus prisonniers au deuxième sous-sol de la base militaire X-42, reconstruite à l'identique peu après sa destruction en AC-197. Le système de sécurité y est exactement le même en plus de quelques améliorations. Vous trouverez toutes les données sur mon ordinateur.

Celui qui est à la tête de tout ça se nomme Reiji Imura Segura ancien lieutenant de l'Armée d'Oz en charge de la section spéciale « Shadows »

. Son but officiel est de reverser la présidente Peacecraft qu'il trouve trop jeune pour de telles responsabilités mais si j'en crois les paroles de votre frère, il ne s'agit là que d'un prétexte pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle, vous faire payer la mort de son frère jumeau dans la destruction de la base C-147 en AC 195. »

-

Sara se tut.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent sans aucunes réactions d'Heero qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

Elle eut peur quand il se redressa brusquement pour aller jusqu'à la table où reposait le laptop de la jeune femme.

Il ne lui demanda même pas ses codes d'accès et en quelques minutes, il en força la sécurité. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour trouver le dossier qu'il cherchait.

Sam avait presque reconstitué la totalité du bâtiment. Elle avait séché sur le nombre de sous-sols ainsi que la sécurité.

Il les étudia vite fait tous les plans mis à sa disposition et brancha une clé pour récupérer la totalité du dossier.

De nouveau, son regard marmoréen se posa sur elle. Elle frissonna.

La jeune femme comprenait à présent la crainte qu'inspirait l'ancien pilote 01. Il était face à elle, le « Perfect Soldier », celui qui avait fait trembler le haut commandement d'Oz et qui faisait encore trembler ceux qui avaient croisé sa route.

Il était heureux qu'elle est ouvert les yeux à temps. Elle était persuadé qu'il n'aurait reculé devant rien pour récupérer son frère et son ami.

-

N'en pouvant plus de ce silence pesant, elle lui demanda :

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi maintenant ? »

La pénombre ne l'aidait pas mais Heero tentait de jauger la jeune femme devant lui. Elle venait de trahir celui pour qui elle les avait trahis. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il lui faire confiance ??

Sa présence au sein même de l'ennemi pouvait les aider.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il voulait, il devait connaître ses motivations, celles qui l'avait poussées à les vendre et celles qui la poussait à faire marche arrière.

Il vit ses yeux s'embrumer.

« Voyez-vous, je suis née dans une famille aimante. J'ai toujours été choyée mais mon monde m'a été volé par la guerre. Mes parents étaient tous les deux médecins et ils sont morts alors qu'ils soignaient des blessés. Je n'ai jamais su qui était à l'origine de leur mort mais j'étais résolue à ce que la paix perdure. Mlle Peacecraft est devenue présidente.

Quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de secrétaire d'état, je me suis engagée chez les preventers. Je pensais alors que c'était le meilleur moyen d'apporter mon soutien à la paix puis j'ai rencontré Reiji. Vous pensez sûrement que je suis une petite idiote mais, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, follement amoureuse de lui. Il était si passionné quand il parlait de la paix et des grandes choses qui pourraient être possible maintenant que la guerre était finie. J'étais éblouie par son charisme et son talent d'orateur.

Quand il a commencé à dire que Mlle Réléna était trop jeune pour un tel fardeau, je fus d'accord avec lui et il était difficile de ne pas l'être. Comment une jeune femme qui était à peine plus vieille que moi pouvait supporter de telles responsabilités ? Ca paraissait si évident et je me suis laissée entraîner. Jusqu'à hier, je croyais dur comme fer à ses idéaux mais votre frère a ébranlé mes certitudes. Il a réussi à ouvrir mes yeux alors que je les gardais obstinément fermés sur une vérité que je savais finalement. Je suis désolée….. »

La jeune femme s'effondra.

Heero ne bougea pas, il attendait la suite qui n'allait pas tarder.

Sara releva le nez, toutes traces de larmes avaient disparues de son visage et la détermination se lisait à présent dans les yeux noirs.

« Je veux le voir se balancer au bout d'une corde de la fenêtre de ma prison. J'ai tué pour lui, je veux le voir mort ! »

-

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero tenta un énorme coup de bluff.

« Retournez auprès de lui. Pas un mot de cette entrevue à personne, pas même à mon frère ou au lieutenant-colonel Maxwell. Laissez-nous faire et votre vœu sera exaucé. »

Les yeux de Sara s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Si on vous arrête, il se doutera que nous avons tous les plans. Je ne peux pas me permettre cette erreur. »

Elle hocha la tête.

Le jeune homme récupéra sa veste, qu'il avait posé sur le fauteuil où il avait attendu, signifiant la fin de leur entrevue. Sara soupira, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé.

Mais alors qu'il passait devant elle, il l'attrapa rudement par le bras et la tira brutalement à lui.

« Faîtes un seul faux pas et c'est vous que j'aurais plaisir à voir se balancer au bout d'une corde. »

La menace était claire et Sara savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui laisserait aucune chance. Elle acquiesça du chef et il sortit.

-

-

Ca vous plait toujours autant???

Un petit moment ne fais de mal à personne, pensez à m'en laisser un chtit!!

Kisu.

Noan


	21. Chapter 21

**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

Non, vous rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite!!!!

Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire mais que voulez-vous, on arrive doucement à la fin et finalement, moin j'aimais bien cette histoire que je traîne depuis presque 6 mois, ça va me faire bizarre de la finir...

QUI A-DIT POUR UNE FOIS??!!!

Bref...

**Disclamer:** Rien est moi... SNIF!! Mais j'ai été une gentille petite fille cette année, peut-être que le Père Noël aura pitié de moi

**Résumé:** L'assaut est lancé!!

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture!!!

-

-

**Chapitre 21**  
-  
-  
_Lundi Matin._  
-  
-  
« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE YUY !!!!!  
- Wufei calmes-toi…  
- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME QUATRE !!!!  
- Heero a raison…  
- QUOI ????  
- Hm. S'il l'avait arrêtée, il aurait su qu'on arrivait et il aurait pris ses dispositions pour disparaître avec Duo et Noa.  
- …  
- Arigatou Trowa. »  
Hilde, Sam et Maalik avaient suivi l'échange, amusés par la colère du lieutenant-colonel Chang.  
« Alexei nous a fait parvenir un mail. Ils sont tous les deux dans la place.  
- Tu les as prévenus que nous étions au courant.  
- Oui.  
- Parfait. Nous donnerons l'assaut mardi soir. »  
Ils se regardèrent tous. Ils avaient tous les plans mais…..  
-  
-  
_Lundi après-midi. Base X-42_  
-  
-  
PAF !!!  
Duo venait de prendre une énième claque.  
Reiji le regardait, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Ils y étaient depuis le matin et rien n'avait fait craquer le preventer. Lui-même s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'être toujours aussi résistant à la douleur. Il espérait juste que Noa ne subissait pas le même sort.  
Enfin, c'était pas tout ça, mais il commençait à en avoir marre de se faire taper dessus pour rien.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? »  
Le ton n'était ni suppliant, ni agressif. Duo aurait utilisé le même ton que s'il avait demandé l'heure à un passant.  
« Juste te mettre dans un état pitoyable pour voir la douleur dans les yeux de Yuy. »  
Et ben, il était mal barré.  
Ok, Heero l'aimait, ils en avaient un peu discuté.  
Mais delà à y voir de la douleur ou de la colère quand il verrait le sang sur ses vêtements, y avait un pas énorme…  
« Vous vous acharnez pour rien.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir. »  
Il commençait à sérieusement le gonfler là.  
Il faisait le con ou il faisait pas le con ???  
Tel était la question….  
Choix cornélien au vu de sa position.  
En tout cas une chose était sûre, les soldats qui bossaient là devaient soit être des bleus à l'époque de la guerre, soit ils avaient la mémoire sélective…  
Ils l'avaient attaché presque à la va-vite, lui, le Shinigami, le roi de l'évasion !!!  
Duo se sentait blessé dans sa fierté de soldat. Il pensait vraiment avoir laissé un souvenir plus important dans la mémoire des Ozzies.  
Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Non.  
Donc, alors que les coups pleuvaient à un rythme soutenu - la torture, ils avaient pas oublié comment faire -, Duo se demandait s'il valait mieux qu'il se libère et qu'il fasse de la bouillie de ses geôliers ou s'il devait se laisser faire et voir ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.  
Ou pour être plus clair, filer sans demander son reste et abandonner Noa ou rester et se faire massacrer avec lui ???  
D'un côté, Heero le tuerait et d'un autre, il le tuerait aussi…  
-  
Noa tournait en rond dans une salle d'interrogatoire.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui bon sang !!!  
Des heures qu'on l'y avait emmené, des heures qu'il était séparé de Duo sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il était entrain de subir.  
Il angoissait. Il connaissait par cœur les méthodes de Reiji, Duo devait souffrir en ce moment.  
Il était complètement coincé dans cette salle avec juste une vitre sans teint qu'il n'avait pas réussi à briser et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre en espérant qu'on ne lui ramènerait pas son ami en pièces détachées.  
-  
Quelques 20 minutes plus tard, la salle fut plongée dans le noir.  
Noa se tourna vers la vitre d'où s'échappait une faible lumière. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Duo, à moitié en sang, lui faire un immense sourire, lié à une chaise, de l'autre côté de ce qu'il avait cru être un miroir sans teint.  
Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça.  
Un grésillement se fit entendre et la voix caverneuse de Reiji s'éleva.  
« Alors Akira, que penses-tu de mon petit traitement de faveur ? »  
Noa ne répondit même pas à la boutade, les yeux rivés à ceux de son compagnon. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen de s'en sortir.  
« Oh, je suis déçu que tu n'aimes pas. »  
_Connard._  
« Vois-tu, j'aurais une petite chose à te demander. J'aurais besoin de contacter ton grand frère.  
- Hein ?  
- Oui, je voudrais bien l'inviter à une petite sauterie où tu serais l'invité d'honneur.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Oh… Tu me déçois mon ange… Je pensais que tu aurais compris où je voulais en venir.  
- Parce que tu crois vraiment que Yuy viendra.  
- Yuy ?  
- Oh Reiji….. Penses-tu une seule seconde que j'aurais oublié que j'ai été 15 ans seul et que nous nous sauterions dans les bras à peine retrouvé… »  
La communication fut coupée.  
Noa jura. Il avait juste essayé de gagner un peu de temps mais quand il vit un soldat s'avancer vers Duo avec un fouet, il frissonna.  
« Gomen Duo-kun… Gomen nasai »  
L'interrogatoire se poursuivit longtemps encore avant qu'ils ne fussent ramenés tous deux dans leur cellule.  
-  
Au vu de l'état du Shinigami, ils ne prirent pas la peine de le rattacher au mur, laissant la place à Noa.  
« Duo ?? Duo répond-moi !!  
- Hmmmm…  
- Duo regarde-moi !! »  
Le natté releva son visage vers le jeune homme en affichant un rictus douloureux qui aurait du être un sourire.  
« Il faut qu'on sorte de là !!  
-… »  
Duo aurait voulu répondre mais un bruit de pas raisonnait dans le couloir menant jusqu'à leur cellule.  
Un soldat entra.  
Noa n'en crut pas ses yeux.  
« Qu'est-ce que…  
- Chut Löwe-sama. Ecoutez-moi juste. »  
Le soldat se rapprocha de lui et murmura à son oreille.  
« Nous attaquons demain soir. »  
Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la cellule, les laissant de nouveau seuls.  
-  
-  
_Mardi soir, forêt de Storm. _  
-  
-  
A quelques kilomètres de la base où Duo et Noa étaient retenus, Heero examinait avec attention chaque emplacement de ses soldats.  
Trowa et Wufei étaient déjà dans la base, grâce à une petite négligence de Andreas Wolf, infiltré parmi les soldats dissidents.  
Quatre coordonnait toute l'attaque avec les indications de Sam et Hilde et lui, il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.  
-  
Heero se rapprocha le plus possible de la base avant de finir le reste à pied.  
Une dizaine de soldats essayèrent de l'empêcher d'avancer mais il les étala rapidement sans se soucier de savoir s'ils étaient morts ou vifs.  
Il voulait entrer là-dedans les mains libres.  
A quelques pas de l'entrée, il donna ses derniers ordres avant de se débarrasser de son émetteur et de son arme. De toute façon, Quatre suivait ses déplacements grâce à une micro-puce implantée sous sa peau le matin même.  
-  
-  
De leur côté, Trowa et Wufei étaient entrés sans problème. Le subordonné de Noa avait fait des merveilles en faisant sauter ne partie de l'installation électrique en provoquant une surcharge… domestique dans les quartiers des soldats.  
Ils s'étaient séparés.  
Trowa vers le hangar principal et Wufei vers les cellules.  
Le Français s'y rendit sans trop de casse. Il dut quand même éliminer quatre soldats qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et il attendait patiemment le signal pour faire exploser la petite bombe qu'il avait installée pour déclencher l'alarme.  
Wufei n'eut guère plus de mal.  
Seulement…  
-  
Le Chinois se faufila vers la cellule que la secrétaire de Duo leur avait indiquée comme étant celle où ses amis étaient retenus.  
Quand il ne vit aucun soldat en vue, il tiqua.  
Soit ils étaient découverts, soit Yuy était déjà entré dans la base.  
Il activa son émetteur.  
« Winner ?  
- … Wufei ?  
- Yuy est entré ?  
- Presque. Ca doit être l'alerte dans la base.  
- Ok . »  
Bien.  
Il sortit de sa cachette improvisée et en un tour de main, il fit sauter le verrou de la cellule.  
-  
« Chang ?  
- Par Nataku !! Maxwell !! »  
Le preventer se rua sur son ami, de nouveau pieds et poings liés au mur.  
Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, Wufei le libéra. N'étant plus retenu, Duo chancela et s'écroula dans les bras de son ami.  
« Merde !! Dans quel état es-tu !!  
- Ca va encore. Ca aurait pu être bien pire !! »  
Une fois sûr qu'il n'avait aucune hémorragie ou autre blessure importante, il examina le reste de la pièce.  
« Où est Noa ?  
- Ils sont venus le chercher peu avant que tu n'arrives !! Que se passe-t-il Wu' ??  
- Heero a choisi de se livrer le temps qu'on vous sorte de là et une fois à l'abri, l'assaut sera déclenché !!  
- Shit !! Mais ils ont un gène suicide dans cette famille ou quoi !!! »  
Duo se dégagea de la prise du chinois et une fois son équilibre assuré, il s'élança au dehors de la cellule.  
« DUO !!! »  
Wufei se rua à sa suite.  
-  
-  
Le chef de la base l'avait finalement repéré.  
Sara l'attendait à l'entrée.  
Sans un mot, elle le conduisit au centre de la base où l'attendait son chef. Toute une haie de soldats surveillait sa progression vers le saint du saint.  
Pas une fois, elle ne se retourna pour voir s'il la suivait ou non.  
Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne le mena pas au bureau du chef qu'il y avait sur le plan qu'il avait soigneusement mémorisé mais vers la hangar principal où il avait envoyé Trowa.  
-  
A peine fut-il entré dans la grande salle qu'il fut interpellé.  
« Ah 01 !! Nous voilà enfin face à face. »  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux. Il ne dut qu'à son entraînement de ne pas s'élancer pour massacrer cet impudent qui s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aimait.  
Deux étages au-dessus de lui se tenait le cerveau de toute cette histoire, souriant, un couteau placé sur la gorge de Noa qu'il tenait étroitement serré contre lui.  
-  
Rapidement, Heero se ressaisit et son regard fit le tour de l'installation.  
Il remarqua Trowa à sa gauche, au premier étage, dissimulé à la vue de l'ennemi par plusieurs caisses de matériel. Le Français lui fit un petit signe pour lui signaler qu'il se savait vu.  
A sa droite, il eut l'immense surprise de trouver Wufei qui ceinturait Duo pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin, le retenant de se faire voir.  
Ils étaient mal.  
Rien ne se déroulait vraiment comme il l'avait prévu. Noa et Duo auraient dû être à l'abri depuis longtemps. Il n'avait juste pas pris en compte leur caractère respectif.  
Bakas.  
Sans attendre plus longtemps, il fit un signe à Trowa pour lui signaler le début de l'assaut extérieur.  
-  
Quatre reçut le signal.  
Il se redressa, surpris de ne pas entendre l'alarme et surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendu d'avoir les deux prisonniers sains et saufs à l'extérieur.  
Sam, Hilde et lui se regardèrent un instant.  
« Je prends la direction de l'équipe n°1. Vous restez ici !  
- Que dalle Blondie !! Mon pote est là-dedans ! Je viens !  
- Mais…  
- Si Hilde y va, je suis !!  
- Bien. Hilde, tu rejoins l'équipe n°2 sous les ordres de Noin et toi, dans la 3 avec Maalik !! Et ne jouez pas les héros !! »  
Les 3 jeunes gens se séparèrent et une fois son équipe rapidement briefé, Quatre lança l'assaut.  
-  
« Tut, tut, tut Yuy, pas de geste brusque, sinon, je le tue. »  
Noa regardait son frère dans les yeux, essayant de lui dire comme il pouvait que quoiqu'il fasse, il le tuerait de toute façon.  
Malgré ses différents talents, il était incapable de se libérer. Les chaînes qui le retenaient lui rentraient dans la chair tant elles étaient serrées et il ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement sans en sentir violemment les conséquences.  
-  
Pour l'instant, c'était le Statut quo.  
Heero ne savait toujours pas ce que ce dingue avait vraiment en tête et il ne lui restait plus qu'à gagner du temps en espérant que Quatre n'aurait pas de souci de son côté.  
« Que me veux-tu ? »  
L'autre rit à gorge déployée.  
« Ma vengeance. »  
Oui, ça il le savait. Ce qui lui manquait était le comment.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que l'autre recommençait à parler.  
« Tu as tué mon frère. Je veux te voir souffrir avant de te tuer. Et je… »  
Le bruit d'une explosion le coupa net.  
« Qu'est-ce que… ?? »  
L'alarme raisonnait à présent dans tout le complexe.  
-  
Noa n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il n'aurait probablement jamais une autre chance de s'en sortir sans trop de casse.  
D'un brusque coup de rein, il s'écarta de Reiji.  
Celui-ci ne se laissa pas déstabiliser aussi facilement et tenta de le rattraper mais, malgré ses liens étroitement serrés, le jeune homme était bien plus vif qu'il ne le croyait et Noa s'élança dans le vide.  
-  
« NOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »  
Wufei hurla à pleins poumons avant de s'élancer à son tour.  
Heureusement pour lui qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'un grappin pour entrer dans cette fichue base.  
D'un mouvement vif, il dégaina l'arme et tira sur la poutre qui lui faisait face alors qu'il sautait dans le vide.  
Il lui sembla plonger au ralenti alors que Noa se rapprochait dangereusement du sol.  
Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant que le métis ne mime un baiser dans sa direction et ne ferme les yeux.  
Wufei sentit la rage le submerger, malgré ses efforts, il se sentait si impuissant face à la chute inéluctable du jeune homme.  
Mais le sort en voulut autrement.  
Il réussit à attraper le jeune homme au vol.  
Il lâcha le filin à deux ou trois mètres du sol et se mit dos à celui-ci pour protéger au maximum celui qui se trouvait entre ses bras.  
-  
Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait réussi.  
Mais son attention fut vite requise ailleurs. Il entendit le déclic d'une arme.  
Son regard se dirigea instinctivement sur leur agresseur et le vit mettre en joue Heero.  
Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il prit l'arme qu'il avait dérobé à un des gardes qu'il avait tué entre sa cellule et le hangar et tira, trop tard.  
L'autre avait déjà tiré avant de s'écrouler, touché par l'Américain.  
« HEERO !!! »  
Il balança l'arme et se précipita en bas.  
-  
Heero n'avait rien vu venir.  
La chute de Noa avait monopolisé tous ses sens avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Wufei se trouvait sur sa trajectoire.  
Il entendit deux tirs presque simultanément et ne dut sa survie qu'à un geste désespéré de Sara.  
Elle n'avait jamais quitté Reiji du regard et elle avait fait rempart de son corps.  
Elle s'écroula dans ses bras.  
« Vous n'auriez pas dû !!  
- Si ! Je suis… désolée… pour vos… amis… Je…  
- Chut… Taisez-vous. On va vous…  
- Non… merci. Dîtes merci à votre frère de… de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. »  
La jeune femme les ferma définitivement.  
-  
Wufei ouvrit difficilement les yeux.  
Il avait mal un peu partout mais sentir le corps qui bougeait contre lui le rassura.  
Son regard se posa sur la chevelure argentée de Noa qui redressa son visage vers lui.  
« Tout va bien ???  
- Oui, maintenant ça va. »  
Trowa arriva rapidement à leurs côtés.  
Il fit sauter les chaînes du métis qui se redressa avec plaisir, étirant ses membres ankylosés.  
Le français attrapa la main de Wufei pour l'aider à se mettre debout mais à peine fut-il sur ses jambes qu'une douleur furieuse le fit retomber dans les bras du méché.  
« Je crois que je me suis cassé une jambe. »  
Noa s'approcha d'eux et prit le chinois en charge.  
« Vas voir Duo, il est très mal en point, je m'occupe de Wu'. »  
-  
Quatre avait mené l'assaut avec brio et maintenant que la mort de leur chef circulait comme une traînée de poudre, les derniers opposants se rendirent sans faire d'histoire.  
Sam et Maalik se jetèrent pratiquement sur leur chef et lui indiquèrent où est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver Sally, venue en renfort pour soigner les blessés les plus graves sur place, mais finalement il n'y eut que peu de combats violents et elle put s'occuper de la jambe et du poignet de Wu' rapidement.  
-  
Heero se redressa en entendant son nom et vit Duo courir jusqu'à lui, les vêtements couverts de sang séché.  
Mais le jeune homme n'arriva pas jusqu'à lui.  
Il avait perdu trop de sang avec ce que lui avait infligé les soldats de Reiji, il s'écroula avant d'avoir pu atteindre Heero.  
Celui-ci se précipita sur lui.  
« Duo !! »  
Le natté ouvrit les yeux.  
« Moi aussi… je suis content de te voir.  
- Baka. »  
Trowa arriva vers eux.  
« Il est mal en point.  
- Hn. Torture. Il a perdu beaucoup de s… »  
Brusquement Heero se retourna, l'arme de Trowa dans la sienne et tira en direction de Reiji, le touchant en pleine tête alors que l'homme s'était péniblement relevé pour tirer une dernière fois.  
Il rendit son arme au Français et prit Duo dans ses bras pour le mener jusqu'à Sally.  
-  
-

J'espère que ça vous aura plu!!!

Dans le prochain chap', attention, ce sera lime and co!!!

Laissez moi vos impressions!!

Kisu.

Noan


	22. Chapter 22

Vous en rêviez, je l'ai enfin fait !!!

Qui a dit : c'est pas trop tôt ?!!

Noa, Wufei : NOUS !!!!

Non mais je vous proute !!! Et si vous êtes pas contente, je le refais le chap'

N, W : NON !!

Je me disais aussi….

Duo : Je voudrais pas t'embêter mais….

Quoi encore ?!

Heero : Nous, c'est quand ??

Y m'saoule….. Le prochain, il est rien que pour vous !! Content ??

Duo : YAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! Je vais avoir mon Heechan rien que pour moi !!!!

Heero ?

H : Hn ?

Occupe le s'te plait, sinon j'arriverai pas à écrire.

H : Ryoukai !

Ouf, enfin un peu de calme . On va pouvoir commencer !!

Bon, en avant !!

Alors pour commencer :

**WARNING !!!!! Ce chapitre contient un lemon !!**

En suite….

**Disclamer** : Rien est à moi !! Le père Noël, il a pas voulu me les emmener pour Noël !!!

OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!

Sauf Noa, qui est rien qu'à moi

Petite note : Si vous le voulez dans une de vos histoires, aucun problème, il suffit de demander .

Un gros bisou à Siashini pour la correction.

Bon, je crois que c'est tout….

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture !!!!

-

-

**Chapitre 22 :**

-

-

Noa sortit du cabinet de Sally en grommelant.

Il avait beau eu lui dire qu'il n'avait subi aucunes sévices, celle-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre et l'avait entraîné de force pour l'examiner.

Il n'eut pas fait un pas qu'il se sentit partir sur le côté d'une brusque pression sur le bras.

« Oh toi !!!! »

Le jeune homme se retrouva nez à nez avec Heero, visiblement très contrarié.

Il eut à peine le temps de penser qu'il allait prendre la raclée de sa vie, et qu'il l'avait finalement bien méritée, que le poing de son frère s'abattait sur sa joue gauche.

Il savait qu'il était en tort mais il ne put retenir un grognement mécontent.

« Mais t'es dingue !!! »

Noa se massa la mâchoire tout en lançant un regard noir à son frère aîné.

« BAKA !!! »

-

Heero le regarda un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort contre lui.

« Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil Noa.

- Pas de risque, maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un petit peintre sans histoire. »

Heero l'écarta un petit peu de lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea ses orbes cobalts dans ceux, gris-verts de son frère.

Surprenant son petit frère, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant d'y poser le sien.

« Je suis heureux qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi sans dire un mot de plus, puis Heero s'écarta.

« Va. Wufei t'attend. »

Les joues de Noa rosirent et Heero sourit.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de se décider à partir mais il se retourna.

« Comment va Duo ?

- Il s'est réveillé, il y a quelques minutes.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui Niisan.

- Hn. »

Le rire clair de Noa résonna dans le couloir du grand hôpital de Sank.

-

-

Noa inspira avant d'entrer dans la chambre où le Chinois avait été conduit pour qu'on lui fasse le plâtre de sa jambe.

Il frappa.

« ENTREZ »

Le Japonais ouvrit la porte et son regard se posa sur Wufei, assis sur le lit au centre de la pièce, contrarié d'être obligé de rester dans cette pièce en attendant que le plâtre sèche.

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait du lit pour s'y asseoir.

« Pas trop mal ?

- Non. »

Noa se mordit la lèvre.

Wufei était en colère aussi.

« Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de travailler seul et….

- Tu as mis nos vies en danger.

- Je sais. Gomen. »

Noa aurait préféré une réaction plus violente comme celle d'Heero plutôt que la colère froide qu'il lisait dans les iris noirs du Chinois.

Il baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus pour se faire pardonner. Il l'avait mérité.

Duo était en mauvais état par sa faute et il aurait pu y avoir plus de pertes de leur côté si Quatre et les autres n'avaient pas été si efficaces.

Il aurait pu perdre son frère aussi sans le sacrifice de Sara.

Il soupira douloureusement.

« Noa… »

Une main se glissa sous son menton et releva son visage.

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes tandis qu'une main glissait sur sa nuque et que l'autre venait se poser sur sa hanche, le rapprochant sensiblement du corps du Chinois.

Noa se laissa aller avec bonheur à cette étreinte qu'il avait cru un moment ne jamais avoir.

Leurs bouches se goûtèrent, s'apprivoisèrent avant qu'un petit bout de langue vienne demander l'accès à sa consœur. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et les langues se mêlèrent en un soupir de plaisir, alors que les mains commençaient à voyager sur les vêtements.

Wufei délaissa finalement ses lèvres pour mordiller la peau fine de son cou, laissant Noa légèrement haletant et les pommettes rosies de plaisir.

« Wu…

- Hm ?

- On peut… peut pas faire… ça… »

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres et Wufei remonta vers son visage.

« Chut… »

Avant de reprendre sa bouche et de l'entraîner dans un baiser bien plus fougueux que le précédent.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors qu'une des mains du Chinois se faufilait sous le Tee-shirt de son futur amant.

Sally entra et manqua de s'étouffer avec son rire en voyant Noa au pied du lit, les joues toutes rouges qui regardait le mur en face de lui et Wufei qui la fusillait du regard.

« Je tombe mal peut-être. »

Le Japonais rougit plus encore et Wufei grogna.

« Moi qui pensais que tu serais content d'apprendre que tu rentrais chez toi.

- Enfin ?

- Oui, tu as des béquilles juste à côté de toi. Aller, fous le camp, j'en ai vraiment marre de vous voir dans mon service. »

Le Chinois ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et en moins de temps qu'il en fallait à Noa et Sally pour dire ouf, il était déjà hors de la pièce.

« BON ALORS TU VIENS ???? »

Noa éclata de rire et Sally le suivit de peu.

« Merci Sally.

- De rien. Aller, file sinon il va nous faire une crise de nerfs. »

-

-

Heero retourna au chevet de l'Américain.

Celui-ci s'était finalement rendormi, une perfusion de sang plantée dans son bras droit.

Les sentiments du Japonais hésitaient entre le soulagement de le retrouver en vie et la colère de son acte irréfléchi.

Il s'adossa à la fenêtre et laissa son regard errer sur l'immense parc qui entourait l'hôpital.

Toute cette histoire lui avait fait comprendre une chose. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie, faite de dangers et d'inquiétude constante.

Non, il voulait une vie tranquille, loin des dangers que leur place chez les Preventers ne manquerait pas de mettre sur leur route.

Il voulait une maison au bord de l'eau où il pourrait couler des jours heureux avec Duo et, il sourit à cette pensée, des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants qui courraient partout dans la maison.

Oui, une vie de famille parfaitement normale loin de la tension du combat.

Un gémissement attira son attention.

« Hummmm…'Ro ? »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et s'y assit.

« Je suis là. »

Les yeux de l'Américain papillonnèrent et se posèrent sur lui.

Heero prit sa main gauche entre les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le Dieu qui semblait veiller sur l'Américain.

Celui-ci soupira sous la douce caresse et se mordit la lèvre.

« Heero…je suis déso…

- Nous en parlerons quand tu iras mieux, à la maison. »

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter autre chose mais se ravisa.

Heero s'approcha un peu de lui quand l'Américain ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« Wufei et Noa vont bien ? »

Le Japonais sentit un léger grognement remonter le long de sa gorge mais parvint à le retenir à temps.

« Oui. Noa n'a que quelques contusions et Wufei a le tibia brisé et une entorse au poignet.

- Tant mieux… Et toi ?

- Et moi ? Ca va. »

Duo soupira de soulagement.

Le silence se fit et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

Heero vit soudain le regard de l'Américain se voiler de culpabilité mais avant que celui-ci n'ouvre encore la bouche pour ne rien dire, Heero posa sa main sur sa joue et son pouce en travers de ses lèvres.

« Chut. Si tu tiens tant à expier ton erreur, je me ferais un plaisir de te punir en conséquence, mais pour le moment….»

Le Japonais noya toute protestation de l'Américain sous ses lèvres.

Duo sentit toute envie de protester s'évanouir et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, l'invitant à une caresse plus intime.

Heero envahit doucement sa bouche, sa langue enlaçant la sienne, faisant naître d'agréables frissons le long de sa nuque. Les mains de l'Asiatique se posèrent sur ses hanches, le ramenant un peu plus près de lui puis remontèrent sur ses côtes avant de se perdre dans son dos.

Duo relâcha brusquement sa bouche et émit un gémissement plaintif.

Heero retira rapidement ses mains et se traita mentalement de baka. Il avait oublié les blessures encore fraîches de l'Américain.

« Gomen. »

Duo sourit doucement et l'embrassa furtivement avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-

-

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment sur Sank quand la Mustang de Noa se gara devant la maison.

Wufei s'extirpa comme il put de la voiture sous l'œil malicieux de Noa.

« Tu veux un peu d'aide ? »

Un grognement indistinct lui répondit et le jeune homme pouffa avant de prendre les béquilles et de l'aider à sortir de la voiture un peu trop basse.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison vide.

-

Wufei se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de salon tandis que Noa allait préparer du thé.

Le jeune homme revint, chargé d'un plateau où deux tasses fumantes de thé vert se disputaient la place avec plusieurs assiettes couvertes de petits gâteaux.

Il déposa le tout par terre, à côté du fauteuil, avant d'attraper un coussin et de surélever la jambe du Chinois pour la poser délicatement sur la table basse qu'il avait rapprochée à cet effet.

« Ce n'était pas utile. »

Noa lui fit juste un sourire avant de mettre une tasse dans ses mains.

-

Le jeune homme s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Wufei et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne. La moindre des choses est que je m'occupe de toi. »

Le Chinois soupira de bien-être et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Ils apprécièrent ce moment en silence avant que Wufei ne le rompe.

« Où sont les autres ?

- Quatre et Trowa ont décidé d'aller voir Catherine dès qu'ils eurent fini le rapport de la mission, Heero reste à l'hôpital avec Duo et Hilde, Sam et Maalik sont rentrés à leur hôtel.

- Hm. »

Wufei finit sa tasse et la tendit à Noa pour qu'il la pose à terre.

« Nous sommes donc seuls ce soir ?

- Oui. »

Il attendit que Noa pose sa tasse à son tour et l'attira brusquement sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Deux lèvres aux saveurs de thé vert emprisonnèrent les siennes tendrement et une langue joueuse profita de sa surprise pour se faufiler paresseusement entre elles.

Noa ne résista pas longtemps et noua ses bras autour du cou de Wufei puis, prenant appui sur ses épaules, il se redressa et passa une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin.

Le Chinois grimaça un instant, Noa s'en aperçut.

« Gomen…On ne devrait pas…

- Chut. J'ai envie de toi. »

Il déposa une série de baisers sur la mâchoire du Japonais descendant doucement le long de la jugulaire. Noa pencha la tête sur le côté en gémissant faiblement pour toute réponse aux légères morsures qui assaillaient la peau fine de son cou.

Lui aussi il avait envie, très, tellement qu'il n'eut pas conscience de la légère ondulation de ses hanches.

Depuis Reiji, il avait réduit le sexe à une seule utilité tactique, uniquement pour obtenir des informations, aucun plaisir, aucune envie mais là, la chaleur qui se répandait dans ses reins n'avait rien de factice, il voulait, il désirait ardemment ce corps à corps.

Il se redressa un peu et retira son tee-shirt devant le regard embrasé de Wufei qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour fondre sur sa peau.

-

Les mains du Chinois se perdirent dans son dos, griffant doucement la peau, mettant à vif chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

De sa langue, il s'appliquait à redessiner chaque centimètre de son torse, laissant de-ci de-là des traînées humides avant de souffler dessus, le faisant frissonner.

Noa se laissa complètement aller jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains curieuses qui tentaient de se faufiler sous la ceinture de son jean.

Il releva le visage de Wufei vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément avant de se lever pour se défaire de ses derniers vêtements.

Il pouvait sentir sur sa peau le regard lourd de désir du Chinois qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

Dieu qu'il aimait cette sensation, cette impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse au monde et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il la savourait à sa juste valeur.

-

Il balança son jean et son caleçon au hasard dans la pièce et, entendant le léger halètement de Wufei, il revint vers lui.

Il posa un genou entre ses jambes et glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Wufei, il remonta tout doucement, enlevant le morceau de tissu qui le séparait de sa peau, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire docilement mais à peine Noa eut-il jeté le vêtement qu'il se retrouva de nouveau sur les genoux du Chinois, dos à lui.

Très vite, une bouche affamée se posa sur sa nuque, le faisant soupirer tandis que deux mains caressèrent son torse.

Sous ses fesses nues, il pouvait sentir l'érection de son amant au travers de son pantalon de lin noir.

D'une main sur son épaule, Wufei le fit basculer doucement vers l'avant. Il lapait consciencieusement chaque vertèbre, lui envoyant comme de petites ondes électriques dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur ses hanches qui le firent se lever un tout petit peu mais Noa fut déséquilibré et il dut se rattraper à la table basse devant lui.

Le Japonais rougit brusquement.

Il sentit Wufei se redresser un peu derrière lui et, d'un coup, il eut beaucoup plus chaud quand les mains de celui-ci glissèrent sur ses fesses et ses lèvres suivirent le mouvement.

Noa rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant profondément sous les petites morsures que le Chinois infligeait à son postérieur.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas en place et se baladaient paresseusement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à effleurer ses bourses et son sexe douloureusement tendu.

-

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler quand il prit ses fesses à pleines mains pour les écarter doucement.

Il sursauta quand il sentit un petit bout de langue passer entre elles. Il eut envie de s'éloigner et pourtant l'envie qu'il recommence était plus forte.

Un deuxième coup de langue le fit gémir sourdement et un troisième lui arracha un petit cri.

Tout son corps tremblait d'anticipation.

Ses mains se crispèrent convulsivement sur le bord de la table noire quand la langue taquine s'attarda enfin sur son intimité et le caressa avec langueur.

Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de le rendre fou de désir et Noa crut qu'il allait pleurer quand elle força le passage tant les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient contradictoires.

C'était bon, c'était douloureux, c'était chaud et pourtant humide.

Il ne put se retenir de pousser contre cette langue inquisitrice, elle mettait ses sens en feu et il voulait plus, tellement plus.

« Onegaï… »

Wufei donna un dernier coup de langue avant de l'attraper par les hanches et de le ramener sur lui.

Il lécha sa nuque et ses épaules couvertes d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Noa se cambra, accentuant la pression du sexe de Wufei contre ses fesses.

-

Wufei le câlina encore un moment.

« Lève-toi. »

Dans la brume voluptueuse qui obscurcissait son esprit, Noa s'exécuta.

Le Chinois descendit son pantalon sur ses cuisses, libérant son érection plus que conséquente, puis il déposa un baiser aux creux des reins de Noa et le ramena à lui.

Le jeune homme sursauta un peu en sentant le sexe nu contre ses fesses et gémit d'anticipation.

D'un bras autour de sa taille, Wufei le fit se redresser contre lui, le surélevant un peu et tout doucement, il l'empala sur lui.

Noa grogna sous l'intrusion douloureuse mais elle ne suffit pas à éteindre le feu qui courrait dans ses veines, bien au contraire. Chaque vague de douleur semblait sublimer le désir qui l'étreignait, transformant ses gémissements de plaisir en de petits cris plaintifs qui s'étranglèrent quand Wufei fut complètement en lui.

-

Le Chinois soupirait lourdement dans son dos.

Noa avait du mal à récupérer une respiration normale. Il sentait son sang pulser à ses tempes et il pouvait même ressentir les battements du cœur de Wufei à l'intérieur de lui.

Quand la douleur reflua un peu, il prit appui sur les cuisses du Chinois et remonta doucement sur le sexe dur qui l'emplissait entièrement.

Wufei étouffa ses grognements contre sa nuque, son souffle saccadé effleurant la naissance de ses cheveux.

Le Japonais fit quelques mouvements lents avant que Wufei ne change brutalement l'angle de ses hanches et qu'il l'attrape par la taille pour accélérer la cadence.

A la première poussée, des étoiles apparurent sous les paupières désespérément clauses du Japonais qui cria.

Noa perdit toute notion de la réalité, uniquement conscient de tout ce que Wufei lui faisait ressentir.

Son autre main vint s'enrouler autour de son sexe et y imprima le même mouvement qu'il imposait à tout son corps.

Noa ne fut pas long à venir. En une poussée plus puissante que les autres, il se relâcha sur son ventre et sur la main de Wufei en criant son nom.

Celui-ci poussa encore deux fois avant de feuler contre l'épaule de son amant.

Il le tint serrer contre lui quelques instants avant de le relâcher pour qu'il puisse se relever.

Noa eut un peu de mal à tenir debout, ses jambes encore tremblantes de l'orgasme précédent. Finalement, il réussit à attraper ses vêtements, s'essuya sommairement avec son tee-shirt et le lança en souriant à Wufei pour qu'il fasse de même. Il enfila son caleçon et suivit Wufei qui s'était levé pour aller vers sa chambre.

-

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, se comprenant parfaitement juste en se regardant puis il se couchèrent.

Noa s'allongea au creux des bras de Wufei et ne fut pas long à s'endormir.

Le Chinois le regarda plusieurs minutes, un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et s'endormit à son tour.

-

-

Il était tard dans la nuit quand Duo se réveilla.

C'était tellement rare qu'il s'éveille ainsi sans aucune raison, qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir où il était.

L'hôpital.

Décidément, il devrait peut-être songer à demander à Sally un abonnement à vie. Il ria tout doucement de sa connerie quand un grognement l'interrompit.

Il se tourna vers le bruit incongru et trouva Heero, endormi dans un fauteuil à son chevet.

Un soupir de bonheur lui échappa alors que les rayons pâles de la Lune jouaient sur la peau ambrée du Japonais.

Duo se redressa et se tendit vers lui.

Dieu qu'il était beau ainsi, toute trace de tension effacée de son visage. Il porta ses doigts à sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

Les paupières d'Heero tressautèrent et un faible soupir lui échappa. Duo écarta vivement ses mains mais voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, il recommença.

Inconsciemment, le Japonais se tendit vers la douce caresse ce qui fit sourire l'Américain.

-

Duo le regarda un moment sans cesser de faire courir ses doigts sur sa joue, puis finalement il se leva à demi et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Brusquement, les bras d'Heero l'entourèrent et le tirèrent sur ses genoux.

« Heero ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, toujours profondément endormi.

Duo sourit un peu plus, s'installa un peu mieux et tira vers lui la couverture qui recouvrait le lit.

La prise du Japonais se raffermit sur son corps et Duo s'endormit, la tête au creux de son épaule.

-

-

Allez, rien qu'un petit mot, juste pour me faire plaisir !!

Kisu et Bonnes fêtes !!

Noan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ben voilà, on y est : C'EST LA FIN !!!!**

**Je ne pensais jamais y arriver… !!**

**Une histoire qui m'aura pris presque 6 mois et qui aura vu la naissance de mon personnage, Noa Löwe, que vous avez eu le plaisir de retrouver dans d'autres Os et qui deviendra un personnage récurant, vous vous en doutez.**

**J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai mis un point final à ce dernier chapitre. Vous moquez pas, je tenais particulièrement à cette histoire même si au départ, elle ne devait pas être si longue .**

**Donc, dans ce chapitre, ce que vous attendiez tous….. HEERO ET DUO QUI SE TROUVENT ENFIN !!!!**

**Qui a dit c'est pas trop tôt ???**

**Lectrices, G-boys : NOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!**

**Mais heu……. Ca aurait pas été drôle s'ils s'étaient sautés dessus dès le 3ème chapitre….**

**Duo : Moi j'aurais pas dit non .**

**Traître…**

**Heero : Hn.**

**Z'êtes pas sympa avec moi !!!! En plus, je trouve que vous avez pas trop souffert dans cette histoire.**

**Duo : Va le dire à mes fesses !!**

**Pour ça, il faut te plaindre à Cat', c'est elle qui m'a contaminée .**

**Heero : Hn.**

**Au moins un qui aura apprécié.**

**Heero : .**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire…… Ben pas grand chose si ce n'est…**

**WARNING : LEMON !!!!!!!!**

**Et un grand merci à Cat' qui m'aura donnée son avis et aidée à avancer et à Siashini qui m'a donnée son avis et corrigée toutes mes petites folies linguistiques.**

**Et puis aussi un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui auront suivi jusqu'au bout !!!!!**

**Sur ce, BONNE ANNEE à tout le monde !!!**

**Et bonne lecture .**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 23 :**

-

-

_4 ans plus tard, au bord de la mer Egée, Grèce._

-

-

Non loin de la ville d'Alexandroupolis, au nord est de la Grèce, presque à la frontière turque, une magnifique maison aux murs blancs s'élevait au milieu d'un superbe jardin où l'on pouvait entendre des rires d'enfants.

Cette maison, construite il y a fort longtemps, ressemblait à la réplique d'un ancien palais de sultan et, au grand étonnement des habitants, elle fut achetée et restaurée pour y ouvrir un orphelinat.

-

« NOA ??

- HAI ?

- LAISSE LES ENFANTS A HELENA ET VIENS, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !!

- J'ARRIVE !! »

-

Heero avait obtenu de Une un congé longue durée pour ses amis et lui.

Jamais en 5 ans, ils n'avaient pris ne serait-ce qu'une semaine pour se reposer et le jeune homme avait eu envie de se retrouver avec ceux qu'il aimait.

Enfin tranquille de ce côté là, il avait patiemment attendu que Duo se rétablisse complètement avant de lui faire par de ses sentiments.

-

_Flash-back._

-

2 semaines après leur opération sauvetage, Duo eut enfin le droit de rentrer chez lui après plusieurs tentatives avortées de fausser compagnie à Sally, fermement ramené par un Heero passablement en colère.

Duo retrouva avec plaisir son propre lit et s'y jeta en soupirant de bonheur.

Le Japonais le suivit de peu et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser. Il laissa courir son regard sur le corps alangui de son compagnon, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur son postérieur puis remonta vers son visage où deux orbes améthystes le scrutaient au-dessus de pommettes légèrement rosies.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Asiatique le fit frissonner. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et s'approcha de lui.

« Heero tu commences à me faire peur. »

Les lèvres de Japonais s'étirèrent un peu plus. Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit où Duo reposait et laissa ses doigts courir sur son flanc jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses.

Duo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sous le délicat touché. Il finit par abandonner toutes ses questions et se ferma les yeux pour en profiter.

« Tu n'as pas oublié que je te dois une punition ?

- Hein ? »

Duo se redressa brusquement et lui fit face.

La lueur mutine qui animait les iris cobalts ne lui présageait rien de bon.

« Oui, pour avoir désobéi aux règles des Preventers et pour fuguer trois fois de l'hôpital.

- T'es pas sérieux ?

- Oh si. Mon frère a pris mon poing dans la figure pour s'être exposé inutilement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y aurais pas droit. »

Heero en avait rêvé de nombreuses fois : coller une fessée retentissante à ce baka d'Américain indiscipliné.

Il vit Duo pâlir alors que ses doigts s'attardaient avec insistance sur ses fesses.

« Tu vas pas faire ça ?

- Hn.

- Mais 'Ro….. »

Heero étouffa ses objection sous ses lèvres alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit à côté de lui. Duo cessa rapidement de résister et commença même à gémir faiblement quand Heero délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou.

Le Japonais remonta lentement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille et murmura.

« Dégrafe ton pantalon et mets toi en travers de mes genoux. »

Duo essaya tant bien que mal de réfléchir aux quelques mots qu'Heero venait de lui dire mais la bouche de celui-ci lui dévorait méthodiquement le cou, embrumant complètement son esprit. Ses mains se mirent toutes seules en mouvement et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, il était fesses nues en travers des genoux du nippon.

La soudaine position doucha toute envie de l'Américain.

« NON !! HEERO !! NON !!!!

- Oh si !! »

Heero raffermit sa prise et un énorme sourire éclaira son visage quand sa main s'abattit sur la peau laiteuse du postérieur de son compagnon.

« AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! »

Une jolie coloration rose orna les belles petites fesses de Duo. Celui-ci se mit à battre des pieds et à se mordre les lèvres en attendant la prochaine qui ne tarda pas.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!! »

Heero n'avait absolument pas perdu son sourire alors que la marque de sa main commençait à se dessiner sur la peau de l'Américain.

Mais ses lèvres prirent un pli satisfait quand il abattit sa main pour la troisième fois. Contre sa cuisse, il sentait l'érection naissance de son baka adoré.

Etonnement, plus aucun son ne filtra des lèvres du fessé et ses jambes arrêtèrent de se balancer dans le vide.

Heero estima quand même que 3 était peu cher payé pour son angoisse quand il avait disparu et lui en administra 2 de plus avant de lui enlever définitivement son pantalon et son boxer et de le redresser à cheval sur ses cuisses.

Duo détourna la tête vers la gauche en grimaçant un peu mais le Japonais put voir ses joues rougies plus par la gêne que par la douleur.

D'une main, il ramena son visage vers lui et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

« Avoue que celle-là, tu l'as amplement méritée.

- Hm. »

Le Japonais retint comme il put le rire qu'il sentait monter, glissa une de ses mains sur la nuque du natté pour le rapprocher de lui et ravir ses lèvres en un doux baiser.

Lentement, il bascula en arrière en l'entraînant avec lui.

Sa langue jouait tendrement dans la bouche de l'Américain attisant un feu déjà bien présent. Un gémissement mourut contre ses lèvres alors que le dos du natté s'arquait à peine contre lui.

Sans briser l'enivrant baiser, Heero le fit basculer sous lui puis se retenant juste avec un coude posé près de sa tête, il défit un à un chaque bouton de sa chemise.

Le Japonais finit par s'écarter un peu, taquinant toujours ses lèvres du bout de la langue avant de glisser sur sa mâchoire, déposant çà et là quelques baisers.

Duo gémissait faiblement, complètement à la merci des mains inquisitrices du Japonais alors que les siennes étaient fermement agrippées, l'une à son tee-shirt, l'autre, dans ses cheveux.

Sa bouche prit le chemin de ses doigts, enroulant de sa langue un téton tandis que ses doigts taquinaient l'autre.

Duo eut un léger sursaut et en profita pour attraper le bout de tissu qui l'empêcher de profiter de la douceur de la peau du Japonais. Celui-ci arrêta son petit jeu, aidant son amour dans sa tâche.

Le tee-shirt vola au hasard dans la pièce et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres d'Heero, à genoux entre les jambes de l'Américain.

Ses mains coururent à l'intérieur des cuisses fuselées de Duo jusqu'à venir jouer à la base de son sexe.

Un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'Américain qui regardait toujours Heero entre ses paupières mi-closes.

Dieu que le brun le trouvait magnifique à cet instant. Les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle anarchique, gonflées et rosies de leur précédent baiser, les joues rougies par le plaisir et les yeux à peine dévoilés par ses paupières mi-closes où il pouvait y lire un désir purement indécent.

Un long frisson remonta l'épine dorsale du Japonais avant de venir mourir sur sa nuque, explosant en un millier de petites ondes qui se répandirent sur sa peau, droit vers son bas ventre où son sexe, toujours comprimé dans son jean, pulsait douloureusement.

Ainsi alangui, Duo était excitant au possible.

Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'Américain et un petit sourire coquin vint compléter le tableau. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses coudes, sa chemise dévalant ses épaules opalines, leva sa jambe droite et vint poser son pied sur son entre-jambe.

Heero rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre alors que Duo accentuait par vague la pression qu'il exerçait sur son sexe.

N'en pouvant plus de ce petit traitement, le Japonais attrapa le pied coupable et porta la cheville à ses lèvres. Doucement, tout doucement, il laissa sa langue glisser le long de la jambe de l'Américain. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise quand la langue atteignit le creux de son genou et Heero prit un plaisir fou à passer et repasser sur ce petit bout de peau qui faisait gémir Duo, puis il continua son chemin à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, mordillant tendrement la chair sensible.

A mesure qu'il remontait, Duo se tortillait de plus en plus, un murmure ininterrompu coulant de ses lèvres.

« Heero… s'il… s'il te… plait… oh mon dieu… Heero… »

Le jeune homme finit par accéder à sa supplique et engloutit son sexe sans préavis.

L'Américain se cambra brusquement en râlant et vint s'agripper à la chevelure indisciplinée de son amant, ne sachant pas s'il devait l'arrêter ou au contraire l'inciter à continuer.

Heero ne s'en formalisa pas, sa langue s'enroulant et se déroulant langoureusement autour de la hampe tremblante.

Les gémissements de l'Américain emplirent la pièce et l'air sembla s'alourdir un peu plus autour d'eux.

Le Japonais n'y tint plus. La tension sexuelle qui planait dans l'air et sa propre excitation le rendait à moitié fou.

D'une main, il fit sauter l'attache de son jean et finit de se dévêtir sans cesser son intime caresse. Quand il sentit Duo se tendre vers lui, il arrêta et remonta vers lui en embrassant tendrement son ventre, sa poitrine et son cou.

Une fois à la hauteur de son visage, il lécha lui-même trois de ses doigts sous le regard gourmand de Duo. Il prit un malin plaisir à voir ses yeux s'assombrir un peu plus alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient entre ses lèvres.

A bout, l'Américain les lui arracha pour les remplacer par sa propre langue en serrant son corps contre celui du Japonais. Celui-ci sourit dans leur baiser et il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à l'entrée de son amant.

Duo se tendit contre lui quand il poussa un premier doigt en lui. Il fit quelques mouvements paresseux jusqu'à ce que l'Américain se tortille pour en avoir un peu plus.

Il fit entrer un deuxième et Duo gémit contre son cou. Heero frissonna, puis entama de petits mouvements de va-et-vient et quand il le sentit venir contre ses doigts, il inséra le troisième.

Il resserra sa prise sur le corps de son amant alors que celui-ci exaltait un petit cri plaintif.

Heero prit tout son temps pour le préparer, étirant au mieux les parois de son intimité pour minimiser la douleur que la prochaine pénétration ne manquerait pas de faire naître.

Au bout de quelques instants, la bouche de Duo prit possession de son cou, déposant de petits baisers pressants entrecoupés de « S'il te plait… Heero… Plus… Seigneur… Encore… Plus… ».

Heero retira ses doigts, faisant grogner l'Américain sous la perte, puis se redressa, remonta ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses genoux reposent sur ses épaules et, il attrapa ses hanches pour le ramener jusqu'à lui.

Tout doucement, il poussa son sexe à l'intérieur du corps de Duo qui se crispa. Le Japonais s'arrêta, caressa son ventre et ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende un peu puis continua son avancée.

Heero s'arrêta de nouveau pour laisser le temps à l'Américain de s'habituer à lui mais celui-ci bougea les hanches pratiquement de suite, le prenant par surprise. Il eut un mal fou à brider son envie de le prendre puissamment. Il roula un peu des hanches ce qui fit gémir sourdement Duo avant de se retirer pour le reprendre un peu plus durement.

Il pouvait sentir le corps de l'Américain trembler sous ses coups de hanches et il en souriait de satisfaction. Il aimait savoir qu'il était celui qui le mettait dans cet état là et en réponse à son propre sentiment de dominance, il accéléra le balancement de son bassin.

Quand les gémissements de Duo se muèrent en cris, Heero relâcha ses jambes qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras dans le dos de Duo puis le releva sur ses cuisses.

Un râle indistinct mourut contre ses lèvres alors qu'il dévorait méticuleusement la bouche de son amant.

Les ongles de Duo griffèrent légèrement son dos quand il reprit ses mouvements, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sous une de ses cuisses.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se bouffaient du regard alors que leur corps s'entrechoquait avec force.

Heero sentit Duo se tendre contre lui, il plongea plus profondément encore en le serrant fort contre lui. L'Américain se relâcha sur leurs ventres en gémissant, le corps arqué vers l'arrière. Tout son corps se contracta brutalement sous la décharge de plaisir, entraînant Heero avec lui qui grogna contre sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, reprenant un peu leur souffle avant qu'Heero ne le rallonge.

Le Japonais se dégagea de son corps et s'étendit à côté de lui, le dos contre les coussins, invitant son amant à venir se reposer contre lui.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant un moment et quand Heero voulut parler, il s'aperçut que Duo s'était endormi.

Il sourit et attendit que celui-ci se réveille de lui-même, le couvant du regard.

-

Duo s'éveilla une heure plus tard, recouvert de son drap.

« 'Ro ? »

Une main vint se poser sur ses cheveux.

« Hn. Je suis là mon cœur. »

Duo rougit instantanément sous l'appellation et se redressa un peu pour voler un baiser au Japonais.

« Ai dormi longtemps ?

- Non, juste une heure. »

L'Américain se boudina un peu plus contre lui.

Un silence apaisant s'installa tandis qu'Heero caressait doucement le dos de son amant.

« Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Tu te souviens de m'avoir dit que tu aurais envie d'ouvrir un orphelinat quand la guerre serait finie ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Si on abandonnait les Preventers et qu'on en créait un ?

- HEIN ? »

L'Américain s'était brusquement redressé, les yeux écarquillés.

« T'es sérieux ?

- Hn. »

Heero posa une main sur la joue de Duo et la caressa tendrement du pouce.

« J'ai envie d'avoir une vie tranquille, ne plus angoisser à l'idée que tu ne rentres pas d'une mission, je veux pouvoir vieillir tranquillement… avec toi. »

Duo ne répondit pas, trop surpris. Mais Heero eut un peu peur de ce soudain mutisme et enchaîna.

« On n'est pas obligé de faire ça de suite mais la paix est bien installée, Une n'a plus réellement besoin de nous et au pire, si notre présence est vraiment nécessaire, elle… mmph »

Duo le fit taire en l'embrassant.

« Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour mais tais-toi. Evidemment que je veux !! »

Heero l'attira à lui et attrapa sa bouche, l'entraînant rapidement dans un baiser passionné. Ils glissèrent de nouveau sous les draps pour fêter comme il se doit leur décision.

-

_Fin flash-back._

-

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

- Est-ce que tu peux aider Trowa avec les chaises s'il te plait ?

- Haï !

- Merci. »

-

Heero et Duo avaient démissionné très rapidement après en avoir touché deux mots aux autres par téléphone.

Wufei et Noa étaient retournés quelques jours en amoureux à Los Angeles où le Japonais avait pu enfin prendre le temps de faire ce portrait qui lui tenait à cœur. Ils avaient très bien pris la nouvelle, tellement qu'ils leur avaient proposé de participer financièrement au projet et même de mettre la main à la pâte s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Quatre et Trowa avaient profité de ces vacances plus que bienvenue pour apaiser la colère grandissante des sœurs de Quatre. Ils les avaient retrouvées au Maroc.

Eux aussi avaient bien pris la nouvelle même s'ils déploraient la perte d'éléments tels qu'Heero et Duo au sein des Preventers ainsi que leur départ futur pour ils ne savaient où encore. Quatre avait aussi offert une aide financière afin de leur permettre de démarrer sereinement cette nouvelle vie.

Evidemment, Heero et Duo avaient chipoté un peu mais avaient finalement accepté l'aide qu'on leur proposait.

-

« Duo ?

- Oui mon anAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE !!! T'étais pas obligé de faire ça ! »

Heero venait de mettre une claque sur les fesses du natté qui était légèrement penché pour arranger un rosier.

« C'était top tentant. Mais, ménages-toi un peu, le mariage n'est que dans deux jours.

- Je sais, d'ailleurs tu devrais peut-être penser à aller voir en ville si ton costume est prêt ainsi que la robe de Sophia.

- Oui mon cœur, j'irais tout à l'heure. »

-

Mais contre toute attente, Noa les rappela quelques semaines plus tard alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver en Grèce où Réléna leur avait dit qu'ils trouveraient une immense maison au bord de la mer. La jeune femme s'était servie de ses relations pour leur trouver l'emplacement idéal.

Le jeune homme leur dit alors qu'ils avaient discuté, Wufei et lui, et qu'ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion qu'eux, ils voulaient vivre tranquille. Finalement après avoir tourné autour du pot pendant près d'une heure, il leur demanda s'ils n'auraient pas besoin de deux volontaires de plus pour l'aider à faire tourner l'orphelinat.

Duo avait beaucoup ri quand Noa s'était décidé à lâcher le morceau et avait accepté avec joie qu'ils viennent vivre avec eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient débarqué quelques semaines plus tard, après la démission de Wufei.

-

« DADDY !!!

- Oui ma puce ?

- Dis, je peux aller avec Onc' Trowa ? Il va chercher Onc' Quat' à l'aéroport ? »

Duo se redressa et vit Trowa qui lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Si Oncle Trowa est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais vas aussi le dire à Otoosan qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

- J'y vais. Merci Daddy. »

La petite Sophia tira le tee-shirt de son père pour lui faire un bisou et partit en sautillant vers son oncle.

« Tu écoutes bien ton Oncle ma puce !!

- YES DAD' !! »

-

Tout c'était alors enchaîné très vite.

La maison, un ancien palais turc fut remis à neuf avec l'aide des villageois ainsi que le jardin et un an tout juste après l'arrivée de Wufei et Noa, l'orphelinat Maxwell avait accueilli ses premiers pensionnaires.

Duo était aux anges au milieu des enfants, faisant des merveilles avec ceux que la vie avait meurtris, secondé efficacement par Noa tandis que Wufei et Heero s'occupaient de la gestion du lieu.

Au départ, la question du financement régulier de l'orphelinat avait posé un problème mais, maintenant que Noa était libre de ses mouvements, Réléna lui avait consacré une exposition au Palais Royal et son talent fut reconnu, la vente de ses tableaux permettant à l'orphelinat de ne manquer de rien.

Ils devaient tous énormément à la princesse de Sank pour son aide et quand ils avaient voulu la remercier, elle leur avait simplement dit que c'était la moindre des choses après ce qu'ils avaient tous fait pour la Paix.

-

« Duo ?

- Oui Wu' ?

- Helena t'appelle !

- Ok, merci. J'y vais.

- Tu sais où est Noa ?

- Il doit être sur la pelouse devant, je lui ai demandé d'aider Trowa avec les chaises.

- Ok. »

-

Puis il y avait eu cette petite fille qu'on leur emmena un matin de printemps.

Une adorable petite fille aux grands yeux bleus foncés et aux longs cheveux châtains. Une gamine un peu trop maigre pour son âge et dont le regard reflétait une terreur effroyable.

Duo avait passé énormément de temps avec elle pour l'aider à vivre normalement. Sa plus grande récompense fut quand, quelques mois après son arrivée, elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

Il n'avait jamais pleuré mais cette fois-là, il ne put contenir son émotion et Heero les avaient trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la petite fille qui se prénommait Sophia, qui essayait de consoler Duo.

Il n'avait pas résisté et avait proposé à son amour de l'adopter. Duo avait évidemment sauté sur l'occasion en disant un OUI retentissant avant de sauter à proprement parler sur le Japonais.

-

Duo traversa le jardin sud pour rejoindre leur assistante. Une jeune femme absolument adorable qui, un jour, était arrivée avec un nourrisson sous le bras, en pleurs.

Elle avait entendu parler de cet établissement et elle était venue leur demander de prendre en charge son bébé. Elle était trop pauvre pour lui donner une vie convenable et elle préférait qu'il est une vie heureuse dans une autre famille.

Heero qui l'avait accueillie, fut touché par son histoire et lui demanda si elle savait s'occuper des enfants. La jeune femme lui raconta un peu sa vie.

Aînée d'une famille nombreuse, elle avait élevé ses frères et sœurs alors que ses parents se tuaient au travail mais suite à la guerre, elle s'était retrouvée seule, essayant de survivre comme elle pouvait.

Le Japonais finit par lui proposer une place d'assistance dans l'orphelinat. Quand il vit ses yeux noirs s'illuminer, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix qui fut confirmer par Duo, Noa et Wufei.

-

« Que se passe-t-il Helena ?

- Peux-tu t'occuper d'eux un instant, on a eu un petit accident avec Grégory. »

Le petit garçon de tout juste 3 ans avait la tête baissée et Duo vit son pantalon tout mouillé.

« Pas de problème.

- Merci Duo. »

-

En trois ans de temps, ils étaient devenus une grande famille.

Heero prenait souvent le temps de raconter des histoires aux enfants avant qu'ils se couchent. Des mythes connus ou alors des histoires qu'il inventait, juste pour le plaisir de voir les yeux des enfants s'illuminer avant de tomber de sommeil.

Un soir, son petit frère vint écouter aussi, ayant fini ses propres tâches. Il fut étonné de ne pas connaître l'histoire qu'il leur conta ce soir là.

Heero lui avoua qu'elle était de sa composition.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Noa revint discuter avec son frère de cette histoire de conte et lui proposa de les écrire alors que lui en ferait les illustrations. Le jeune homme avait vraiment été emballé par l'histoire de son frère et il pensait que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Evidemment Heero refusa tout net et Noa dut se mettre Duo, Helena, Wufei et les enfants dans la poche pour le faire craquer et il avait eu raison.

Leur premier livre pour enfants fut un franc succès auprès des plus jeunes et des moins jeunes.

-

Helena revint rapidement avec un petit Grégory tout propre et tout penaud.

Duo ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant avant de retourner à sa tâche de la journée, choisir les plus belles roses du jardin pour les festivités.

« Duo ?

- Oui No'

- Hilde a appelé. Ils n'arriveront que demain, Sam a eu des contractions cette nuit mais ils pourront quand même faire le voyage.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas accoucher pendant la cérémonie quand même.

- C'est Maalik et Hilde qui feraient une drôle de tête.

- Oui… Qui auraient cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble tous les trois…

- Pas moi en tout cas !! Bon, j'y retourne !

- Ok !! »

-

Quatre et Trowa ne furent absolument pas mis de côté dans la vie de l'orphelinat. Ils avaient transformé leur contrat exclusif avec les Preventers en simple place de consultant et ils venaient régulièrement leur rendre visite, ils avaient même adopté un jeune garçon après leur mariage.

Finalement tout se passait bien dans le meilleur de monde ou du moins, c'était ce que Duo pensait, il y avait encore quelques semaines.

Heero avait du faire un saut en ville et était rentré relativement tard, sans prévenir.

L'Américain lui avait fait une scène terrible, tant son angoisse avait été forte. Il n'avait rien oublié de ce fou furieux qui avait voulu leurs peaux, il y avait trop peu de temps à son goût.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Heero lui eut mis une bague de fiançailles sous le nez qu'il s'était calmé.

-

Duo sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et un léger baiser sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime. »

L'Américain se tourna dans les bars du Japonais et l'embrassa longuement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, dans leur bulle avant que la vie de l'orphelinat ne les rattrape.

« DADDY !!! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent avant que leur petite puce ne leur saute dessus.

-

Maintenant Duo pouvait dire que tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Dans deux jours, seulement deux jours, il deviendrait Duo Maxwell-Yuy…

-

-

**THE END.**

**-**

**-**

**Que dire de plus que je n'ai pas dit au début…..**

**Laissez moi un dernier commentaire….**

**Et à bientôt pour une autre histoire !!!**

**Kisu.**

**Votre dévouée Noan.**


End file.
